Days to Paradise
by FuriousSeven
Summary: Lann/Lethita's progression through Vindictus. Hatred drives him. Anger fuels him. Vengeance engulfs him. Blood sates him. And unconsciously, he stumbles into Colhen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Last of Us (by Approaching Nirvana) *listen while reading, makes it like 10x better*

* * *

"..."

I open my eyes ...and I find myself conscious again, alone, standing on top of a field of countless corpses. I look upon the setting sun. The day is ending.

Gone. Everyone is gone. They took away everything.

*Pant* *Pant*

Out of breath and overwhelmed by fatigue, I drop to my knees. My hands tremble as they drop my swords, eternally fragments of attachment to my home.

"I will avenge you all... I swear to Morrigan. I. will. end. all. Fomors...! Even if I am the last one...!"

Teeth clenched, I struggle to pick up my swords, tainted red by countless Fomors I've slain. They are my last memories of home to remind me that I am a prideful warrior whose identity lies in the midst of battle... And so, I trudge towards...my village. Drained of energy, I struggle to move my unresponsive limbs. My broken leather armor soaked of blood and sweat also make it difficult to walk properly. I slowly and awkwardly slide my feet forward towards my hometown, now broken down in ruins. Ashes drift in the air as the dark night begins its dominion. Tears fall as I hold my treasured swords in a tight grasp.

The village that I have known until now is forever gone. Until the end, my brothers have fought to their death. Toned as vicious warriors in battle and glory in death on the battlefield. That is the way we were raised... And that is the way I will still be living.

Fomors, a mixed race of foul creatures, are mankind's sworn enemy. Morrigan, our goddess, prophesied that when the last blood of the Fomors has been spilled, she will descend and lead us to paradise, an eternal utopia, Erinn...and maybe I'll be seeing them again once I reach the promised land, either that or I will be following in their final footsteps, my demise...

Sorrow shows weakness. As much as I am swallowed by sadness, my comrades would not approve of my behavior. And yet... sorrow envelops my desire for revenge... What could I have done to save them...? Why am I...powerless?

I was in much need of rest. Too tired to think properly, I fall. With my back against a wall, I drift into deep sleep.

And I dreamed, of my hometown in its prosperity.

Born and raised in a family of 3, my mother, father, and my older brother. My brother and I spent most of our days training, practicing with swords, while our father taught us invaluable skills of swordsmanship. My village was not very big and not very saturated, so the bonding between the people were as close as family. We were constantly looking out for each other. And before I knew it, everyone just seemed like brothers and sisters to me.

Before long, we grew up to be courageous and prideful men. My brother, my ultimate role model, has taught me everything I know. From how to dress myself to utilizing agile movements in sword fighting. He was more of a father to me than my actual father...and I love him very much. We've lead a peaceful life... Until the fateful day when the Fomors attacked.

Hordes and hordes of goblins came, catching us completely off guard... All the men rose to battle and had the women and children hiding in the town center... But we were quickly surrounded. They set fire to houses to smoke out citizens in hiding and mercilessly cut them all down. From that moment on, everything went up in flames. And with only so few of us, it was clear that we weren't going to survive...and yet... Everyone fought to their last breath. I was one of the lucky ones to not get cut down at first sight...no, I was one of non-threatening targets that did not pose much trouble...as I was still weak and inexperienced. My brothers on the other hand, fell one by one. All of a sudden, I was tackled to the side by my blood related brother.

"YOU DAMNED IDIOT! DON'T JUST BLANK OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF BATTLEFIELD!"

I lay on the ground, staring blankly at my brother as he slowly gets up. Unsteadily, he then falls.

"Ar-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, you dunce! What were you thinking? Just standing around like that? You could've been sniped by- *COUGH* *COUGH*."

My brother groans in pain as he clutches his right side of his ribs. A badly carved spear was plainly sticking into his flesh. Streams of blood were flowing out onto the ever thirsty ground, soaking up and spreading out under the area of the injury. I kneel beside him, unsure of what to do next.

"You're hurt! Oh no... What do I do? What do I-"

My brother cuts me off as I panic in a state of frenzy.

"Shut up and listen to me, Lethita."

My brother calmly tells me.

"Take everyone remaining and leave... Don't ever come back..." *Cough* *Cough*

"B-but I've never been outside the village. I don't know what's out there. I can't just leave. And what about you? I can't leave you behind either."

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I won't let it end like this. You'll be fine Lethita. I believe you'll like it more in the outside world..."

Even near death, hope and dedication flow through my brother. The one I've admired throughout childhood, is dying in front of my eyes, all because he tried to protect me...

"Look, we can't afford to talk. This is a battlefi- argh..."

I cannot bear to look at my brother as he spews out more blood. His state is agonizing to watch...

"Lethita... Take my weapon... And leave with everyone. I won't live another night, and our friends will not either. We cannot gain as we lose more. This town is no longer our home. It is now overrun by these damned Fomors..."

I slowly reach out my hands to take his blade, even now I still listen and follow his commands... I swore to my self, that this will be the first and last time that I'll feel helplessness. My tears drop onto the finely crafted blade of my brother. Glimmering in the midst of battle, as if the sword is telling me to avenge its master.

Suddenly, 6 flying spears out of nowhere pierces into the flesh of my brother. The impact caused his blood to scatter in the scorched wind.

"Urgh... Kaaa... ... ..."

I stare in shock as the life of my brother ends right before me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a group of detestable goblins chuckling disgustingly to themselves as if the death of my brother was just a game.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHAAAA!"

Enraged, I dive into the mob with my sword and my brother's. Alarmed, the foul creatures attempts to defend themselves, but it was too late. My left arm wielding my brother's sword has already cut through the shoulder of one and my right soon to stab through the face of another.

Startled, the goblins growl and begins their counterattack. But by the time they react, I have already slain 5 of them. Spears readied, they lunge at me. Two swords pointed towards the ground, blood dripping off the blades, I dash towards their right flank. A thrown spear nearly grazed me as I lower my head just an inch.

Neglecting defense, I swing my dual wields in a circular motion right through the ribs of two Fomors, eliminating them immediately. I then jump back and begin again on their left flank. Pitifully disarrayed, they struggle to charge at me. But their coordination and team work weren't exactly top notch. Three of them jump at me simultaneously, their spears aiming at my chest. Rather calm, I step forward to cut down the first one I see. 3 spears aiming at my chest come down accurately gather at one position, so then of course I use my left sword to deflect them to my left side. My right sword slashes through the head of one and my left sword swings horizontally in a circular motion to smoothly cut off the heads of the other two.

The remaining few cowardly run away to regroup with their other rampaging brethren. As do I.

Silently, I join up with the remnants in the village. Most of them are worn out and injured. Upon seeing my arrival, their morale boosted a bit.

"Is...this all that's left of us...?"

"Lethita... None of the women and children were spared. They were either burned or stabbed to death. There is no mercy from these shit faces..."

I am not sure what to do. I can only rationalize that the Fomors have stopped attacking to briefly reorganize and plan a big offense to wipe us all out.

"We...need to leave. There is nothing left for us here..."

"Fuck that, I ain't leavin' til I'm satisfied stabbing these fucks to death!"

"Yeah, I'm not just gon' leave an' let this go. You think we're easy to push around?"

"Live by the sword. Die by the sword. Is that not what we were taught?"

I did not want to leave either. How will I swallow this down? But we all know there isn't any to gain. 'We cannot gain as we lose more.' My brother's words ring in my head. Yet...our thirst for revenge grows only deeper as we wait. There isn't many left of us. And the others aren't willing to just leave. Am I...am I just to leave by myself?

"Lethita, I understand that we should abandon this town, but all of us here have nothing else to lose other than our lives. We can only live to fight another day. What else are there to live for? I can already bet that your brother told you to do this. He is the most sensible of us after all. But, I'm sorry to say, we're not complying."

I remain silent. This internal conflict is splitting me apart. Should I follow my brother's words...or fight until the end?

Teeth clenched. I grip my twin swords tight. This will be the decision of my life. Fight or flight. The human's vital response. The very autonomic element that have gotten us all to where we are today. And now it's letting me decide my fate.

I close my eyes. I hear flames cackling in the background. Heavy pants from my comrades. The smell of burning ashes. The smell of blood and gore. Swearing from the wounded. Swords angrily stabbing the earth. In the distant, I hear movement, large movement.

I open my eyes again to see the horror surrounding us. There IS nothing left to salvage. And the Fomors will be here very soon.

"Well, Lethita? Here's your last chance. They are coming."

He reminds me as he readies his sword along with the rest, composed of the hardened, the veterans, the injured, and the vengeful. This is it. The last battle. The inevitable has finally come to claim my fate. Will I flee...?

No. The death of my brother flashes between my eyes in the midst of the burning town. I cannot forgive them. If Morrigan cannot deliver judgment, then I shall do so myself.

"Let's go."

"Atta boy! I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

"Alright men, let's show them our last stand!"

The mobile forces of the Fomors have finally arrived. The showdown will begin soon. With a thunderous shout, we dash towards the large squadron. In response, they do so as well. Only one victor will rise in this turmoil. And a larger chance is siding with the Fomors. Haha, everyone here already knew that... Yet they are still willing to dedicate their final breathes to exact revenge.

Time passes...

One by one, the fighters exhaust and fall into eternal slumber. The numbers of the Fomors still seem endless. And before I knew it, I am the sole survivor, fighting with my very last breathes to end it all...

Anger surges through me and I gradually lose control of myself. I have lost everything... Everything that I ever had... I cannot... I will not... let any of them live...

All. Fomors. Must. Die.  
ALL. FOMORS. MUST. DIE.

As I fall deeper and deeper into my desire for revenge, I lose more and more of my conscious. My twin swords dance wildly on the battlefield, slashing and hacking away at these insignificant peons. I don't know how much longer I will last, nor do I care. The more I kill, the more it sates my bloodthirst. My consciousness is drifting away...slowly...slowly...and slowly...away...into the darkness... This feeling...is exhilarating... Ahahahahahahahaha... I cackle maniacally in the midst of the chaos.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Now alone in this world, I have only myself and these swords to keep me company. Nevertheless, I will never. Ever. Show them mercy. As the sole survivor, I am, the last of my kin. I am, the last of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - To the Skies II (by TwoThirds) *11 times better*

* * *

They say traumatic experiences can fully change a man. Well. They're right. I am different now.

17 years.  
17 years worth of memories.  
17 years worth of connections.  
17 years worth of family.  
Gone.  
All gone.  
I've lost... Everything.

Here I stand before a field of freshly dug graveyard in the middle of a ruined village. I pray for each one of my friends and family as I lay them into their final resting place. In front of each tombstone stands a sword, their sword.

To live by the sword.  
To die by the sword.

Every accomplishment, every satisfaction, every sliver of happiness. All destroyed in one night. All destroyed in a couple of hours.

I now realize what kind of a cruel world that we all live in. The numbered dominates the less fortunate. The ratio of Fomors to humans is just too much for us to fight a winning war. Cutting one of them down will simply result in 10 more arriving as reinforcement. Just what kind of impossible task did the goddess bestow upon us?

The Fomors will take them all. Your family. Your friends. Your life. And your future. It does not matter if the goddess ordered the extermination. We humans will still be in war with the Fomors. Because if we don't, we will be the ones to become extinct.

So what have I lived for? How can everything just be gone so suddenly before I can realize what has happened. How can my 17 years worth be taken away by some foreign race that just happen to waltz in and wreck chaos? We've never done harm. We may have taken pride in standing victorious in battle, but those were done only in response to relentless assaults on our kin across the land.

So why? WHY? Why must we be punished for defending our lives?

...Why didn't I die along with everyone else...?

Grasping the worn-out blade on my hip, I aimed it along my throat. Now I just need the determination to end it all. The coldness of the blade invites me to my death. To end all my suffering. Tears swell at the thought of losing everything.

I no longer have the will to live. I still desire revenge for my loss. But I realized just how absurd I sounded. Heh. Kill all Fomors? Yeah right. Just how many do I think I can kill before getting completely crushed by them.

I blink a few times towards the sky before my self-execution. Gazing at the endlessness has always calmed me. It shows just how small each one of us really is, how insignificant we are in this world. What can I really do if I moved on with my life? My life goal is now to exterminate every single Fomor. The idea of THAT is simply ridiculous.

So as it stands, I have no reason to live. And it all comes down to my final decision, to twist the blade.

'What do you think you're doing?'

I open my eyes in surprise but there's no one around. A scene of only battlefield and a ruined village filled with a mountain of corpses lies around. All sense of life has perished.

I bring my sword down from my throat.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

A chilling wind knocks me back to my senses as I realize that I was merely talking to myself. So then where did the voice come from?

As if to answer my question, the voice speaks to me once again.

'After the trouble I've gone through to save your life, you're going to throw it away just like that? You ungrateful fool.'

This time the voice was did not catch me off guard. It was clear, and unnatural. It did not sound human. Furthermore, I didn't hear it with my ears, but rather my mind.

'Are you confused?'

Reluctantly, I answer the question.

"Yes."

It sighs with regret in its voice.

I am very confused by the sudden turn of events. Where did the voice even come from?

"What do you mean ungrateful?"

My question was quickly shot back with a scoff.

'Look here, you...'

Like I have anywhere to look...

'I will dumb this down for you to understand. I, am what you all call Power, except in a spiritual form. You see all types of people wishing for more "power." Well, here I am, Power.'

"So you're some type of entity?"

'Not exactly. Entities will have some kind of predetermined shape or form. Powers like me have neither shape nor form. We are not even visible. We merely manifest ourselves in our host. In this case, the host is you. And talking to you like this is already at most of what I can do to communicate.''

"What do you mean by manifesting in hosts?"

'Since we do not have proper forms or shapes, nor are we visible and audible, it's impossible for anyone to know our existence. The only way we can reveal our presence is to bind ourselves in a host, human or monster. By binding, I mean to share our powers with the host, although the drawback is that we are unable to limit the amount that you can use. In any case, the hosts tend to keep this secret to themselves. However, for us to bind to hosts is very rare. You will probably never meet another host in your life time.'

Hmmm.

'I see that you are wondering why we would simply share ourselves without any benefits.'

With another sigh, the voice continues on.

'Because we are bored. Though we are essentially immortal, and time doesn't constrain us, we scourge the land in hopes of finding interesting things such as spectating wars between races, human excavation, Fomor territorial trifles, discovering lost relics, etc, etc.

The most interesting ones are always you humans. Being quite different from all the other races, your intellect has brought forth evolution. We've also observed many different emotions surge throughout the boundless time, from love and joy to hatred and sorrow, which the other races do not tend to show.

Some even decided to participate by merging with hosts to relieve their boredom...but unfortunately, when the host dies with a Power attached, the Power is lost as well. Binding is irreversible, meaning that once we have chosen a host, we cannot leave by normal means. Some of us did not know that in the beginning...they discovered it the hard way... There are exceptions however, but you don't need to worry about that for now.'

"Hold on, you're telling me that this is all real? I'm not hallucinating? Stop bullshitting me."

'... Let me ask you something boy. How do you think you were able to slaughter the entire army of invaders and get out unscathed?'

"... I'm guessing it has something to do with you?"

'You're damn right it has something to do with me! There I was, just roaming the land, minding my own business, when I saw a dumb young boy fending off hordes of ugly fucks and I decided to help you out of your predicament by manifesting myself inside you to save your sorry ass. And what do I get? Not even a single fucking thank you! And now you here doubt me for spewing a bunch of nonsense to you.'

"..."

'What? Did you think you fought those goblins off all by yourself? An average human would've died long ago. Thanks to me, I've kept you going until they all died. Every. Single. One. Just like you wanted.'

"Why me?"

The silence soon followed by laughter.

'Ahahaha! Why, you ask? Because I find you interesting! It's true that I picked you over dozens of the other fighters but no one can match the psychotic inside you.'

"Psychotic? You're calling me psychotic? I can assure you that I am a perfectly sane person."

'Whatever you believe.'

'One thing I should let you know is that there is a drawback with using my power.'

"Go on."

I prompted.

'My Power leaves you with extreme combat fatigue and unconsciousness...'

"...And?"

'H-huh?'

"Is that it?"

'It's a double edged sword. If you enter combat again after that, your body won't respond to you!"

"Yes, but it won't be a problem if I make sure that I won't fight afterwards."

'How will you do that?'

"By making sure that I will not be fighting afterwards. Kill 'em all before they kill me."

The voice sighs, like a sigh that hasn't been made for millenniums.

'That's certainly a optimistic way to look at it.'

"Ok."

'Well then. Now that everything has been done. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.'

"And mine yours."

A brief silence passes by before I realized that I forgot to ask the most important question.

"...So what are you called and what is your power?"

With a meaningful pause, it replies with a dominating voice.

'I am Berserker. And I will grant you limitless stamina to slaughter all that stands in your way. Whenever you demand it. Use me however you wish, just don't make me regret my decision.'

I gaze upon the open sky. Clouds scurry away as if to avoid my eyes. I smile bitterly at the beginning of another story.

'So what are you going to do now?'

I look towards the cloudy skies. It is a dark and stormy night. I sigh in defeat.

"I don't know... Find a new place to live. Kill Fomors. Move on. Repeat... Now that the option of killing myself is gone."

'…Well technically, I can't really stop you from doing that. Though I am inside you, you are still in full control of yourself.'

After thinking a long time, I reply back.

"No... I can't do that anymore. I can actually make a difference now. I am going to abuse you until I die."

I grip my swords, dried red from the battle. Memories flood in as I reminisce my previous life. It's time to move on.

"What to do, huh?"

There is nothing left for me to stay in this village. I guess I'll need to gather up my belongings and find a new place to leave. But everything is either burnt to ashes or destroyed in combat.

The only precious things I have now are these swords, memories of my past, and memories of my brother.

Where would I even go? I have been inside the village all my life. I have no knowledge of what is outside. I have no experience with traveling either.

I gotta start somewhere. I begin gathering up all the weapons that are left behind by the Fomors. Their rotting flesh has already started gathering flies. The smell is absolutely atrocious.

"First things first, we can't stay here. Where do you suggest we go?"

'I don't think this is the best time to say it, but your village is rather secluded. As I surveyed the land before linking with you, the fastest you'll ever get to the next village is about 3 days. I don't believe you have enough food to even last 1 day. Not to mention you'll need to climb over the mountains surrounding your village. In other words, you're totally screwed.'

"Thanks, that really made me feel a lot better about my situation."

'Oh geez, I made a big mistake tagging along...'

"Shut up, I'm not going to die, not here, not now."

'And what are you to do genius? Eat some wooden spears for breakfast?'

"Oh. Ha. Ha. Funny. Can you just shut up from now on? You're not exactly helping."

'Oh, what else is there to do? Wait around while you slowly die from starvation?'

"If I die, you die too."

'I ALREADY KNOW THAT. WE ARE DOOMED, DOOMED I TELL YOU!'

Berserker continued its rant on the hopelessness of our situation. I of course ignored all of it. At the moment, it simply served as needless words that only worsen my motivation. The voice is right however. I have no means to survive in this condition. No food and no supplies, I'm currently trapped in my ruined village.

No matter how hard I think, I can't possibly find a solution. There is absolutely nothing left for me other than what I have geared. If there isn't anything left, why am I still here? If a solution isn't available in the village, maybe I should look elsewhere? With a goal set, I resolve my focus.

First, pick up all the crude spears.  
Second, leave the village.  
Third, something like a miracle happens.

Sounds like a solid plan. I grin at myself in self pity. Yeah I'm totally screwed.

'Hey, hey! Have you been listening to me?'

"Yeah yeah. We're screwed. I heard you the first time."

'No, no. I see smoke up in the woods over there.'

"You what? Where's 'there?' You're not exactly pointing at anything with your non-existent finger."

I survey the surroundings all around me, from the horizons to peak of the tall mountains.

"And I don't exactly see anything either."

'Look in between the base of the mountain and the edge of the forest of elder wood. There is a small dark blur rising to the sky and hiding behind the leaves.'

"You can see that far?!"

'You can't see that far?!'

"No..."

'Oh, well. I can see that far. Let's go check that out. Now. Stop wasting time around here. I don't know why you're sitting here doing nothing. Just waiting for your death?'

"I'm not the one who kept going on and on about how screwed we were. I'll get moving soon. Just let me gather up some spears first, in case anything happens. Having both a melee and ranged method is always better. No matter what happens."

I check my inventory once more before leaving. I have my and my brother's sword, tattered, cut, and broken leather armor that still offer a bit of defense, and a bundle of 14 throwing spears bundled up in a quiver that I conveniently found. Taking another look at my destroyed village, my destroyed home, my past, I set out on my new journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Memoirs (cinematic by Rameses B) *12 times better*

* * *

Traces of destruction and ruin appear everywhere outside the village. It seems that the Fomors did not target us specifically. For what reason have they come? For what reason have they killed? Thinking about their actions only angers me more. I should stop dwelling on what has passed and more on what is to come.

"Hey wait a minute... Didn't you say that the next village is 3 days away? Why is there one so close by then?"

'Oh. I was only playing. Haha! Your village isn't that secluded.'

"... I can't believe you."

'Haha! I got you!'

"..."

'Oh c'mon, you're not bitter, are you?'

"..."

'Okay okay! I'm sorry! Please don't give me the silent treatment. I've been alone for so long. I only wanted someone to talk to.'

"..."

'Lethita! C'mon. I won't do it again. I swear.'

"Haaa... I can't believe something like you is giving me power..."

'Haha! You better believe it!'

"..."

How long has it been since I left? It feels like I've been walking forever.

"Am I the only one who can hear you?"

'Good question. Yes. You are. If anyone sees you, it would look like you're talking to yourself.'

"...Great..."

* * *

After a long and tedious walk on an empty stomach, we've finally reached our destination.

'Well, this scene seems familiar.'

"Don't you fucking remind me."

Hunger is hardly anything to worry about. What lies in front of us is the remnants of another burned village. Countless bodies, pile upon pile. It seems that the Fomors sacked this unfortunate village as well. However, the attack has not seemed to have ended. Sounds of metals clanging rung off towards the centre. The villagers are still fighting, though the village is completely wrecked.

"Berserker, you're going to prove to me that having you manifest in my soul is not a bad idea."

'Oho? Going into battle again? Very well. Allow me to demonstrate the power tha-'

"Are you done?"

Not wasting any time, I cut it off before it starts to talk some more. I then dash toward the heart of battle with my swords in hand.

'Hey! I wasn't finished!'  
"You are now."  
'Aw c'mon, you should've at least let me finish my sentence.'  
"Nope. Stop talking, you're going to bite the way your tongue."  
'Shouldn't you be the one biting your tong- Ahhhh! My tongue!'

'Wait that doesn't even make sense! I don't even have a tongue, not even a body!'  
"JUST SHUT UP!"

I howl at at Berserker. Which was a bad idea because the ones heard me were a bunch of goblins sealing off the entrance to the battlefield. They turned around in shock since I had snuck up behind them and taken them by surprise. There are at least 30 of them crowding in a small alleyway surrounded by burnt walls. Once they got over the situation, the Fomors point their fingers at me as if I'm some cockroach that they missed. Then they started charging at me with spears in hand.

In hindsight, it was a good idea that seemed like a bad idea. With the limited space between walls, only a maximum of 3 Fomors could fight me at once, not to mention the others squishing behind the front waiting for their turn.

I unravel my swords to grip them tightly. Nothing can hold me back now. The first three lunge with ridiculous speed. Taken a bit back, I lower my centre to have an easier time standing my ground. I then fan both my swords forward to ward off their spear thrusts. After knocking their spears elsewhere, I swing the swords back to slice them across their chests. Blood gushes upon contact. It seems that my blades haven't dulled yet. I drop the first three like flies. Their comrades howl in anger upon seeing the deaths of their disgusting friends. Enraged, each of one begins charging at me.

I don't have any time to stand around either. I rush them in response. Within minutes, I have completely exterminated these pests. However, even the deaths of these cockroaches could not quench my thirst for Fomor blood.

The sounds of fighting have brought more Fomor troops to my location. I grin at their stupidity. If a mere group of 30 couldn't take me down, why would they think sending more will help? Ahhhh. Who cares? More pigs to slaughter. Ahaha!

"BLOOD! MORE BLOOD!"

* * *

...

How long has it been since I lost myself? This feels just like back at the village... By then I realize, I'm surrounded by death. Again. My blades have gotten red. Again. Countless corpses lie below, again. What happened?

I survey the land. It seems that ever since I entered the burnt village, I have only contributed to the casualty count. Not that I'm complaining. Adding numbers to Fomor casualties is something I'd die for. I have no regrets.

The sounds of metals clashing no longer linger in the air. It seems that the fight has ended. But which side won? There's only one way to find out.

I walk towards the centre of the village, where the answer lies. To my surprise, the remaining Fomor troops have formed a circle around the tied up villagers in the large open field that is the centre. There are dozens of elite armored goblin troops scattered within the circle. In total, there are maybe 600 of them. It's a good thing that the guards haven't noticed me yet since most of their attention is onto the ones in the middle. I'm literally 5 feet away from the circle. Standing before the captured humans is a large ugly ass goblin commander with a leader-like aura. Fucking. Disgusting.

He treats the prisoners like toys. Within seconds, he has snapped off the arms of 2 men. Is this their form of execution? Torture them slowly while striking fear in the others?

"Noooooo! Father!"

A young girl cries out inside the middle. It seems that children were captured as well, not just men. No... Women, children, elderly, they've got all ages in there. I guess they don't discriminate our age nor gender.

If this goes on, every single one of them will die today. But what can I do?

The girl's cry quickly reached the ears of the commander. The eye contact between the two confirmed his next target. There's no need in thinking about it.

I slowly walk toward the Fomor guards. Lifting my sword high up in the air, I swing it down to cleanly slice off four heads. The sudden attack turned the heads of many. I grab one of the headless bodies and toss it at their commander. He eyes me down full of hatred. The elite armored guards, now fully alert, also start moving in my direction. With a hand wave, the commander signals them to stand down. It seems like he wants a duel. He thinks he can publicly execute a troublemaker. The nearby guards back away and seal off my escape, not that I planned to run anyways.

Up close, the commander is half a body taller than me. His heavy armor offers the best protection. And his goblin scimitar screams for blood.

"Watch out!"

The commander suddenly leaped at me and tried to end me immediately with an overhead slash. I quickly dodge roll away to the side. Had I not been paying attention, I would've died right there. He's fast... I thought his armor would slow him considering how heavy it looks. I guess that's not the case. It looks like this fight won't be easy. I loosen my sheaths and my bag full of throwing spears. At this point, I need all the speed I can get. Needles weight can only slow me.

The commander lunges at me again, this time with a horizontal slash. I dig my swords into the grounds to block it. But the impact knocked me back a couple of feet. That was such a heavy blow. I can't take him head on. My hands are still visibly shaking from that collision.

The commander sneers at my weak self. He then taunts me with a hand gesture, telling me to come at him. Now I'm really pissed off. Today will definitely be his last day existing.

I charge at him with both swords in hand. I want to avoid direct confrontation as much as possible. Speed is key in this battle. Midway through the charge, I feel a bit different... I surprise the commander and myself immediately with a head butt. The impact knocked us both to the ground. What the fuck was that? I traveled that distance in split seconds. I get up right away to plant a blade inside that fucker's skull. The commander wanted to do the same. Our weapons clash, causing sparks to scatter in the wind.

"Tch!"

I break away from the struggle. He's a tough bastard. What happened just now? I covered the distance in a flash.

"Berserker. Was that you?"

I feel a gap in my memories.

'You wanted power. I'll grant you power. In exchange for your consciousness."

Endless energy flows throughout my body. I feel as light as feather, as if all my physical abilities have been enhanced temporarily.

"Haha! Ahahaha! Wonderful."

My laughter echo across the battlefield. Every Fomor is as confused as their commander. They must think I'm crazy. Berserker empowers my body. If my conscious is all it takes for me to gain power. I would trade it every single time. I have never felt so light. Heh. Let's see what I can do.

I dash to the commander. By the time he reacts, I've already reached the ground he stood on. Using momentum from my sprint, I pummel him down with my entire weight. I slam the handle of my swords into his chest, knocking him down to the ground. Following up with the pummel, I leap forward to drive my blades into him, breaking through his heavy armor like paper.

"GRAAWWWHH!"

The Fomor commander screams in agony while writhing on the ground. His precious blood gushes out like a fountain. With their commander dead, the remaining Fomors seek to avenge their leader. I throw the goblin scimitar at the captured, hoping they could cut the ropes and escape safely. Then I run. None of the Fomors paid the other humans any heed since they've started chasing after me, all 600 of them. My aim is to lead them away from here.

* * *

Dashing through the thick forest, with the goblin troops in hot pursuit, this feeling has never been so thrilling. All of them, all of them, will die by my hands today! Ahaha!

In the midst of chase, I have lead them to a forest clearing. Believing that this is a good place for showdown, I turn around to face the goblin horde. The moisture in the air reimburses my gasping lungs full of air.

I exhale. I 'will' have my revenge. There are still about 600 of them. The clearing here gives me large enough area to maneuver through the Fomors. Fighting inside the forest is a definite no. The trees and leaves can only obstruct my movements, considering how many of them there are hunting me down. The only way to deal with them all is to fight in an open field. And if the fight gets messy, I can escape by the trees. This will not be the place I fall.

I charge forward swinging both swords horizontally to the left to parry their thrusts. I swing them reversely to fend off the second wave of spears. Following up on the opening I've made, I slide forward with a quick sweeping slash, clearing any goblins on the side, leaving the majority standing against me face to face. I kick the first one backwards into the horde. The force of impact knocked the frontline down immediately. Executing downed enemies is a waste of time, so I jump over them instead into the second wave of the horde. Their surprised faces tell me they never expected that it would be their turn so soon. I plant each blade right into those fuckers' heads. Like a tornado, I twist my whole body to clean up the surrounding Fomors.

* * *

My breathing is gradually getting heavier. I struggle to gather air into my lungs. Side effects of using Berserker began to appear; extreme fatigue. My vision is getting hazy. I don't think I can keep fighting. There's a part of me that just wants to surrender and lay in eternal rest. But I can't do that. I can never do that.

After breaking away from the dog fight, I manage to take a breather. The Fomors aren't nearly kind enough to allow me to rest however. In their giant pack, they chase after me. At this point I can barely hold my weapons. It's time for me to retreat.

...

I quickly search the nearby brushes and decide on the thickest one to make my escape. Without any hesitation, the goblins follow me into the forest once again. For me to engage them is out of y options. I just know that I will be a pile of meat in a couple of seconds. Thankfully, the trees and branches hinders them down considerably. I'm able to widen the distance between me and them.

That is not to say, the trees and branches are helping me either. They've just about hit my face 12 times, stumped my feet 19 times, and scratched me about 20 times.

The chase goes on for a while. I have since lost the pack that had been behind me all this time. Eventually I found a way out. I dash through the trees to finally leave the premise. I then immediately come to a stop. What lies before me is a cliff, and a waterfall. There are no paths other than to go back into the forest. Shit. Shit. Shit. I quickly turn around to return from where I came. That's another impossible option. As soon as I turned, those that have caught up has already lunged at the lone figure standing on top of a cliff, me.

Is this where I die? What other options do I have? Damn. I haven't nearly killed enough to avenge everyone. The scene in my village flashes before my eyes. I hope they're satisfied with this. I can only blame my powerlessness.

"Fuck! Berserker, give me more power!"

'...'

"What are you doing?!"

'... Don't blame me for the consequences.'

"Just fucking do it!"

With that said, I black out one more time. The last thing I could remember was...falling off the cliff with countless Fomors. And I thought to myself, at least I didn't die alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Beginning (_Actual Prologue of the game_)

* * *

"Lethita?"

"Yes sir."

Marrec walks towards Captain Aodhan as he gives him the name of the latest recruit.

Aodhan: "That's a weird name..."

Marrec: "Aye captain, a silent one at that too."

Aodhan: "Hmm, the other day I saw him around town; he seems quite young...as long as he's up for it I guess... Where did you say he hailed from?"

Marrec: "The boy said he came from the northwest. He was a wreck when we found him limping on the side of the road. He had his clothes torn and leather paddings worn out. He was sitting beside one of the trees breathing heavily while clutching his two swords. His head poured out buckets of blood. Poor fellow hadn't eaten in days. It looked like he's been through hell..."

Aodhan ponders while sitting in his seat in the mercenary outpost. Marrec stood in front of the table as he wonders what the captain is thinking about now.

"Wait a minute... Northwest you say? Didn't one of the recent Royal Army reports mention a discovery of a village in the northwest ransacked by Fomors a couple of days ago?"

Marrec: "Yes, but no survivors were found. The best guess was that the town had been wiped clean. The strangest part was that the town folks were all buried nicely."

Aohdan: "This may sound ridiculous, Marrec, but you don't suppose the boy's fro-"

"EMERGENCY!"

A mercenary scout runs into the outpost panting heavily.

Merc Scout: "Ca-captain..! Pant... Pant..."

Out of breath, the scout finds it hard to deliver his message.

Aodhan: "What is it?"

Unalarmed, Aodhan asks in a calm voice after losing his train of thought, although that is hardly of importance as of now.

"Wen-Wendshardt is in frenzy and is attacking the town! The guards tried to calm her down but they were bashed and slammed down!"

Marrec: "What...?!"

Marrec gasps as the shock sinks in. He looks at the scout and back to Aodhan for commands.

Aodhan gets up from his seat and organizes a series of commands.

"Marrec, gather the wounded and have the townsfolk care for them, march all readily-available mercs and man the ballistae to Wenshardt. Slowly corner her to the outside of town. I want every one of the citizens evacuated away."

Marrec: "Yes Cap'n!"

* * *

I was just sitting down on a stool in the town inn leaning on a table when one of the squadron leaders in full equipment came rushing through the door.

"Blades! Get ready to move!"

All of a sudden, every mercenary who is visible in the inn got up and packed their equipment to move out. Marrec looked my way and my gaze meets his.

"That includes you too rookie! You're one of us now. You can get a new set of the premium uniform set from Ernmass. He's probably setting up your room upstairs in the very end. Get changed and meet along with the other mercs. And make it fast!"

I nod, got up and quickly walked up the stairs towards my room, the farthest one down the hall. It has only been a bit after a week since the destruction of my village. Strangely enough, i can't remember anything past that. I was lucky enough to meet a patrol squad of the Crimson Blade Mercenaries who took me in during my time of need. Broke and homeless, I can only earn my living through selling my abilities as a mercenary.

I walk into the room to see old man Ernmass working hard to set up blankets on my soon-to-be bed. His white hair and skinny body can only suggest he's had a simple and earnest life.

"Hmm...?"

He turns his head my way with a fatherly smile as he finishes making the bed just when I walk in. His spectacles seemingly take away the wrinkles from his tired, aged face.

"Ah, you must be the new guy. I'd love to chat but I heard noises downstairs and I don't want to delay the urgency. You probably came to get your mercenary uniform huh? It's laid out on the chair. I'll just leave you to your business now."

As he leaves through the door, he looks my way once again with a smile.

"Oh, before I forget, welcome to Colhen and do watch yourself out there..."

Ernmass exits the room and his footsteps slowly sound more distant as time passes. His last words pack a powerful interpretation to me. Ernmass may not have been through many hardships, but the amount he's seen has probably shaped him to who he is today... Possibly many of them were of new mercenaries showing up for a few days and then disappearing the next...

I get lost in thought as I change into my uniform set. It has a dull grayish color and it does not seem very protective. A somewhat thin layer of paddings, very light as well. My old leather paddings offered more than this. But I can't complain. Reaching out to help me was already more than what I should be thankful for. After putting on the set, I take a look at the final piece, the helmet. It's made of metal and is a bit heavy. It just covers the whole head and the area in front of the eyes is movable. I take the helmet and snap it on. It fits perfectly onto my head. The movable plate surprisingly does not block off too much vision given the protection it offers, although the holes in between the area are quite a hindrance to my movements. I reach for my swords strapped to my sides. The blades have dulled and not taken care of since the attack on my village. I grip them as I dash outside the inn, hoping that it would last me another fight, and I run towards the crowd gathering before an under-construction bell tower. Even thought the day is setting, the sun is nowhere in sight.

A shrouding shadow engulfs the sky slowly and slowly... Still incomplete, the hollow bell tower gives off an ominous aura around it. Out of nowhere, a giant spider emerges from the base of the bell tower and smashes into the bell tower wall. Never have I seen such an enormous Fomor, nonetheless defeating one as well. My blood boils upon seeing this sight. Mercs are pushing ballistae closer and closer to the bell tower with each step.

"C'MON BLADES, LET'S MOVE!"

"YES SIR!"

Mercs march onwards. Dressing the same as them, I blend in with the mobile squadron. This familiar scene...feels nostalgic...yet sorrowful... My hands begin trembling as I walk closer towards the tower. Visions of burning town and endless bodies dropped onto the ground flash before my eyes. I try to suppress my screams and fear as I walk on. This shouldn't be having much impact on me. My hands form fists to try directing attention away from the visions.

"Get yourself together, rookie!"

One of the squadron leaders, presumably the same one as before, slaps me on the shoulder and proceeds to the front of the crowd. That slap certainly brought me back to my senses. I have changed... No survivors. None. At. All. I stare blankly at the scene once again, now wondering how we will engage the spider.

The squad leader walks up to a man in his armor attire and a single feathered large helmet that marks his leadership above the rest.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?"

The man, presumably the captain of the mercenaries, looks back at him.

"We got him cornered."

Finally reaching the base of the tower, the captain distinctly shouts out procedures.

"Ready the ballistae!"

"Yes, sir!"

The mercenaries manning the ballistae aimed the tip towards the spider still rampaging through the bell tower, causing all the construction to go to waste. Wooden and sturdy, the ballistaes creak as the arch of the mouth was lowered.

"GWEEEEEEEEEE!"

The spider shrieks as it pummels through the bell tower. Broken construction pieces and debris fall as it crashes into them while climbing to the top.

"He's climbing the bell tower!"

The captain then holds his left hand up to signal the firing.

"Load ballistae!"

The squad leader looks at the captain.

"But Captain, the tower will collapse if we fire right now."

"Doesn't matter. Prepare to fire!"

Out of nowhere, a girl, blonde haired and dressed in priestess-like sleeveless white clothing, suddenly positions herself in front of a ballista. Arms wide open to completely block the ballista's line of fire. Her graceful figure does not integrate very well with the scene before me, but I am too focused on the enormous spider crawling to the top of the tower to care.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, the captain raises his right arm to signal stopping.

"Stop! Hold!"

Immediately following his command, the squad leader turns around and waves both arms in the air.

"Hold fire!"

A chain reaction that started off with one word and one movement, all mercenaries are alert by the abrupt order.

"Hold fire!"

"Hold fire!"

By the sudden turn of events, I turn my attention to the appearance of this girl with delicate pale white skin. She has beautiful golden locked hair that swayed back and forth upon her instant arrival. Her blue eyes compliment the image of an ideal human girl and her ideal human figure. Pure beauty.

The squad leader turns around once again to face the girl.

"Tieve, it's dangerous! Move out of the way!"

The captain also speaks up to the girl.

"Tieve, what are you doing?"

The girl, Tieve, looks at the captain with a worried look on her sweet and innocent face. Her hands are grasped together and seems like she's about to beg them for something.

Tieve: "Aodhan. Please give me some time. He's not usually this violent. I'll talk to him."

Who is she? Can a civilian just walk up and stop the whole group?

Aodhan: "People's lives are in danger. That's no longer the town's guardian. It's just a monster. Move aside!

Town's guardian? That thing?

Tieve: "But... Haa..."  
The girl sighs.

Aodhan: "Let us handle this. Reload ballistae!"

The captain orders the troops once again.

Mercenaries: "Reload!"

The girl runs in front of the ballistae once more. How reckless... I thought.

Marrec: "Oracle, we don't have much time!"

Oracle?

Tieve: "Marrec, don't you trust me? I must go up there! He's frightened. He's terrified. I can hear his voice..."

The captain sighs to give in to the oracle. Marrec looks at the captain for his sudden change in attitude.

Aodhan: "All right, but I go with you. Marrec, grab some men and follow."

Marrec: "Yes sir! Follow the captain!"

"Yes sir!"

I look around to see several mercenaries voluntarily started following the captain and the squad leader, while the rest stayed behind. Should I go too? I mean, I can stay behind and... No, I'm definitely going. I'm not about to let any chance to slay Fomors pass. As the last volunteer, I walk towards the bell tower. I feel my blood boiling as I anticipate what will next.

I see another mercenary walking ahead of me. He (she?) has quite a slender figure and walks with gentle sway on his hips. I can't really tell because everyone has a helmet over their head. Actually...everyone has the same gears too. The helmet, the armor, a sword and a small buckler. Other than me and the squad leader Marrec who dual wields swords, everyone else looks very identical.

This lack of variety will probably result in a lot of casualties, if the Fomors learn how to counter the mercenaries. That is, 'if'. Still, they should at least change their fighting style by a bit.

Before I even realize, we have already reached the entrance to the tower. The wooden gates stand tall and sturdy before the group of mercs.

The captain aggressively kicks open the doors and cautiously step inside, with the rest of us following closely behind.

Wow, quite the flashy entrance. And quite unnecessary.

The captain surveys the environment immediately. He then holds out his arm to signal stop to the others.

Aodhan: "Wait! Don't move!"

Captain Aodhan then suddenly stops in place, bends down and picks up a skull-like ornament from the cold stone floor. It had a strange symbol on the forehead of the skull. It probably belonged to a gnoll because of the thin width.

"A Fomorian emblem... What's this doing here?"

Suddenly, the girl screams and the sound of arrows fly through the air.

"Aaaarrrrrrrgghhg!"

The first casualty was the captain. Then followed the squad leader.

"AMBUSH!"

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

Several Fomors appear from the other side and fired arrows at us. From the looks of their figure, the Fomors appear to be gnolls, covered with brown fur and very animal-like walking. Everyone has fallen except for me, the oracle, and the slender merc from earlier.

Since I was in the back line as we came in, all of the arrows struck the mercs in front. With us three left standing, I unsheathe my swords to prepare the onslaught.

Marrec: "R-rookies...pr-protect the oracle..."

With one last breath before falling unconscious, the squad leader gives us the final order.

Leaving us no time to ponder, the gnoll archers fire their arrows upon us 3 once again. The slender merc shields himself perfectly with his wooden buckler.

One arrow whizzes past my head as I get distracted to the merc performing a perfect guard. He seems quite experienced.

I shift my weight to my right side and my right foot in front in order to make my battle stance. I take a deep breath in...and I exhale slowly. My mind is clear now. I then direct my attention to the dozens of arrows flying at us.

The arrows are slow... I tilt my head to the left side to easily dodge the first arrow aimed at me. I lean forward to dodge the second arrow aimed at my face. I then take my first step forward toward the mobs. Unable to keep track of the next sequence of arrows, I duck my head and dash forward past the arrows. Every single arrow shot whizzed past me.

These Fomors are incomparable to the ones I've faced in my village. They're just too weak.

"Kyaaah!"

Just after I ridicule them, the girl screams in terror as the next wave of arrows come flying towards her.  
The slender merc is still too busy with guarding himself. I guess it's up to me then.

The arrows fired upon her are a lot faster than the ones aimed at me. Their speed certainly caught me off guard.

Whoosh. Whoosh. The arrows fly at an incredible speed.

Too late to reach her in time, I sprint towards the first arrow of the wave. I slash it vertically just before it reaches the girl.

Sigh... Close call.

Immediately turning my attention to the rest of the wave, I notify the oracle to step back. I then proceed to cut up every arrow coming our way. I can't afford to make mistakes now, especially not to these pitiful arrow shots. Even though the arrows flew faster than before, they're still quite slow...compared to those goblin spear-throwers...

"Th-thank you..."

With no time to rest, I dash towards the archers on the other side. The weakness of archers is their reload time. Once they fire, they are vulnerable to all kinds of attack. That's when I go in, fast and instant.

I reach the Fomorian archers without any trouble at all. Astonished by my speed, they struggle to reload their bow and to fire again...but it's too late. I stomp forward with my left foot and with both of my swords, I swing them outward, creating a horizontal slash that shapes a fan. It perfectly executes all Fomors in its range. I then readjust my grasp and lunge to my right to cut down the ones outside the range of my fanning slash.

The Fomor archers growl in pain as they fall literally within seconds of each other. I stare coldly at my fallen enemies. Their fur looks very warm and comfortable. They can probably be made into armor or coats. Not the ones in front though, they're too blood-stained. More blood continues to trickle down to the stone floor as I am lost in thought.

"B-behind you!"

While focusing on the gnoll fur, the girl yells for the ambush with my back turned. I turn around but it's too late. A taller and muscular version of the gnolls has already swung its spiked gnoll club. There is absolutely no way to dodge this. This is gonna hurt. I attempt to block it with my hands after I drop both swords to try and pick up speed.

Just inches before the spiked club reach my head, the melee gnoll gets knocked sideways. The other merc shield bashed it so hard that it knocked the gnoll unconscious.

"...Thanks."

I quietly mumble out my thanks after the close call. He nods back in response. I'm indebted to him now.

Leaving an enemy alive is dangerous, so I picked up my swords and stabbed the throat of the unconscious gnoll. It makes a disgusting gargle sound before it completely stops moving.

"I'll repay the favor someday."

He looks at me for a while. Then he silently walks toward the wooden staircase leading to the upper floor. I can't understand his way of thinking. Doesn't a response such as 'I'll be counting on you then' or 'don't mention it' usually follow? Now isn't the time to think about that. Analyzing personality and actions can come later.

The three of us proceed successfully onto the second floor while I get bombarded with questions of concern from the girl.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?"

The other merc stayed silent along the way. To each his own.

Who the fuck designed this crappy tower anyways? The staircase to the next floor is ON THE OTHER FUCKING SIDE! It's like the bell tower is made to prevent invasion or something! And it's built so damn high too! From the height alone, I bet there are at least 4 floors for us to go through until we reach the bell. Why would you something so inconvenient to have access to? What if something happens and the bell needs to be rang? Are the runners suppose to run across each floor to get to the next? And by the time they reach the bell, I bet half the town is already destroyed or something.

I'm not even surprised that the second floor also have a bunch of Fomors just waiting there for us to come up, attempting to set an ambush.

I jump into the mob, slitting throats as I walk past each one. The archers aren't even trying. By the time they are ready to aim, they're already dead. With a bunch of dead bodies lying around me, I look over to the rest of the us. The merc is busy fending off other Fomor attackers while trying to keep the girl safe at the same time.

Why did we even come up here? Why not just shoot the damn spider to get it over with. Isn't the girl scared? There is death everywhere. With me alone, I have already downed quite a number of gnolls.

No... I'm wrong. She is scared. I see her shaking behind the merc's back. I should go help out.

I dash towards my companions and suddenly I had to jump to the side as a gnoll came flying backwards towards my direction.

The merc stabilizes himself after an extraordinary kick which blasted all the gnolls in front of him. Then he beautifully cuts down the rest in one fluid motion; a diagonal swing from the top right connected with a horizontal slash followed by another diagonal slash towards the top left, then he executed the rest with an all-around horizontal slash.

Although his attacks are slow compared to mine, but his steady movements allows time and room for correction or to change his attack pattern.

With the room cleared of Fomor gnolls, we move on once again across the floor to the staircase leading to the next floor.

I can't help but to wonder just what exactly makes it worth for this girl in white to come up this tower filled with ambushers and meet with an out of control giant spider. First of all, why does this town even have a giant spider? Second of all, giant spider? Maybe a human sized spider is okay but a giant spider? I mean this monster is like huge. It takes up about half a room in the tower we're in. I don't know about them town folks, but that's pretty dangerous.

The third floor had less Fomors than the previous two. I think they learned from the other floors' mistakes because as soon as we popped up from the staircase, every single one of them jumped at us. Thankfully, the merc went first, so his shield blocked everything. I'm surprised at the amount of damage that thing can take. A usual wooden buckler would be broken in pieces already, yet his is still intact, except of a few arrows stuck on it...which played a favor in our defense. The gnolls who smashed their weapons down at the merc had not expected the back of the arrows to stab them, so they died. The rest got their faces cut and slashed while they growled in pain. I walked up and ended their misery...slowly... I let them feel the sharpness of my blades' tip on their throat before I pushed them in. The others looked in fear and awaited their death, one by one. I made sure the last one had lost all hope of surviving before I ended it. It...truly felt exhilarating. Ahahaha...

The girl was too scared to know what was happening and the other merc just plain didn't give a damn. I wonder what the girl will do once we do reach the spider.

The other side did not have a staircase, but an exit. It lead to the outside. As we moved towards the exit, the ceiling suddenly collapsed right on top of us.

"Kyaaaah!"

First thought in mind was to protect the oracle. I toss away my swords to the side to lessen weight and increase mobility. The debris fell down hard as I tackled the girl to safety while turning myself back towards the floor to make sure that she lands on me once we impacted the ground.

"Fuck."

As soon as we landed, pain and fatigue both hit me at once.

"Argh..."

Long and extensive battles are...really exhausting...

Smoke and dust still circulate the air even after the collapse.

*Cough cough*

I look around the aftermath and I see the merc standing perfectly fine just a bit far away from us two.

Now the only worry is the oracle.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl did not respond as I sit her and myself up from the floor.

"Hey, hey! Oracle!"

It seems that she fell unconscious. The merc walks over to us to see what's going on.

"She's unconscious."

"..."  
He says nothing.

"Looks like one of us is going to have to carry her. You wanna do it or do you want me to?"

He just...stares at me. I'm starting to feel uncomfortable.

"...Err, I guess I'll do it...?"

The merc nods and proceeds to the exit area. There will be less killing for me as the silent one will have to protect both of us now from any harm. I pick up my scattered swords and clasp them on my waist. They are now stained with blood and dust. These will need to be properly cleaned these once this is over. The sharpness hasn't dulled much because they have only been in contact with flesh, and I haven't stabbed these too deep into Fomor bone to dent them yet. But the dullness from the battle in my hometown still played a huge part in decreasing my performance. I feel that I can make cleaner cuts and slices with sharper blades.

I lift up the girl into my arms in a princess carrying style and followed after the guy.

A cold wind blew at us as soon as I reached the open space exit. The only path to take is the wooden planks set on the unfinished construction field. It doesn't feel stable as I walk across the platform hoping to the goddess that they won't suddenly crumble for me and the girl to fall through. I see the merc bashing a couple of melee and archer gnolls off the path. Their screams of terror grow distant as they fall deeper down towards ground. I shudder at the thought of the same result happening to me.

Somehow we managed to get across safely. No other Fomors appeared during our dangerous plank walk.

Once we have reached the other side, we felt the floor shake a bit. There are stone steps leading to the upper level. I can only deduce that the giant spider is somewhere up there.

"Gweeeeeeeeeeh!"

The loud screech of the giant spider puts us on alert. To my surprise, the screech have woken up the sleeping beauty in my arms.

"Wen-Wenshardt?"

The girl speaks some unknown word as soon as she opens her eyes. Seeing her awake, I carefully let her down. She has stopped shaking. Is she not in fear anymore after hearing the spider? What a strange girl.

"Oh... Thank you very much."

I nod at her appreciation and signal for us to move on to the next level. With adrenaline pumping in my system again, I carefully lead the two while clutching my swords for any sudden ambushes lying in wait.

The first thing come into view is THE GIANT SPIDER. It waited at the top and seemed to have calmed down now because obviously the girl thought it was still harmless so she simply ran up to it, hugged one of its furry claws, leaned in and started talking to it. I can't believe she's so trusting. And I can't believe the spider hasn't devoured her yet.

Since it seemed safe for her to far, I watched from a close distance. The same goes for the other merc as well. Once danger arises, I'll be the first to pull her out of the fray while the merc will defend against any surprise attacks. That seems to be the plan his beautiful grey eyes have told me, or at least how I understood it. Heh, he's taking advantage of my speed already. What a tactful guy.

"It's alright now."

The giant spider breathes heavily, struggling to maintain control.

"It's alright."

"Gwwwwhhhh."

"Shhh."

"Gwwhh."

"You'll be fine. Why did you attack?"

"Tell me. Why were you so scared?"

"Who did what?"

"Gwhhh."

"Who?"

The weird emblem same as the skull reappears on the spider's head and it resumes attacking.

I had a feeling that it was going to happen.

"GWEEEEE!"

The claw that the girl was holding on suddenly jerks upwards, causing the girl to fumble to the ground.

"Kyaaah!"

With a menacing screech, the claw come crashing down at the girl. It struck nothing. I had already taken her to safety as soon as the spider became fully aggressive again.

Unsatisfied, the spider prepared to lunge at us. It pulled all of it's limbs back and made a jumping motion. Since its movements were very obvious, we managed to avoid it rather successfully. I placed the girl down on the stone steps and told her to be safe.

"Let us handle it."

Her pretty face made a worried expression.

"Please be careful..."

I turn away from her and returned to the battlefield. The spider screeches once again. Giant spider vs two mercenaries. This seems fair.

Shivers run down my spine. After seeing it up close and personal, its size is just too large for us to be able to do any substantial damage. We'll get pummeled before we can even hit it!

The first move was made by the other merc. He sprinted toward the monster tried to do a round-house kick. The spider jumped backwards and prepared to lunge once again. His foot still hasn't touched the ground yet and he was completely vulnerable for the lunge, unless I do something.

I dash towards the spider's left(my right) and executed my first strike, Rising Crescent, which was readjusted for a dual wielder. I swung my right sword in a diagonal direction towards my top right, my left followed consecutively to stop the lunge of the spider. The swords dug into two left legs of the spider. The wounds weren't deep enough to cause any major damage but enough to hurt it to stop its attack. Damn, if only my blades were sharp enough to cut deeper in... The spider screech in pain and twisted itself at me at an incredible speed.

With no time nor the thought of dodging, I take the hit head on.

"Guuaaahhh!"

It's frontal left claw smashed me right in the chest. I get knocked to the side. Thankfully, it was a desperate defense maneuver, none of my bones were broken...yet. Pain remained in my upper body. My chest is now bare open after it had cut up my merc uniform. No more carelessness from now on.

While the spider turned its attention on towards me, the merc took this opportunity to successfully land a complete combo on the spider's right side. However, the carapace is just too hard to break through. The spider turns towards the merc, turning its back against me.

This is pretty stupid. If this keeps up , we'll wear it down before we're down. While it's focusing on one of us, the other one can attack. We can just win like that.

Plans don't go as well as you expect in reality though. I thought its back would be defenseless but...it jumped backwards at me and knocked me down underneath it. Pain overwhelms me as I try to attack it while being pinned under it. Its weight pushes down on me. I can't move.

"Argh!"

I groan as I struggle to get away, but it's pointless.

Suddenly, the spider jumped away and I somehow managed to get back on my feet, yet struggling hard to even stand.

*CRASH*

The sound of wood breaking as soon as the spider landed pierces through the air. The spider has smashed through the merc's shield, completely shattered his defense, and knocked the guy backwards 7 meters. That was a full force attack with all of its weight! Taking a direct hit like that... What was he thinking?! Can he even be alive?

Unrelenting, the spider went after the immobile merc. Damn... I owe him one, this is the time to repay the favor.

I clutch my sword, hard, then turning it around to throw it at the spider in a spear-like motion. The sword stabs the spider in its back shell.

"Screeeeech!"

The spider stops moving...and...slowly...it turns itself around towards me. Cold sweat trickles down my back. Haha...fuck.

"Oracle, please drag him to safety!"

Still putting the safety of the merc before me, I shout out to the girl to take him somewhere safe.

"H-him?"

The girl looks at me worried and confused. Wait. Confused?

"The merc! One that's lying down on the ground!"

"O-Ok!"

"GWEEEEEEEEEEH!"

The spider screeches yet again. Shit. Shit shit shit. I stand here before the giant monster. It...it knows. It knows that I can't take it down alone. And it knows that I have nowhere to run. Fuck.

Fear has now driven into my body. I...I can't move... My legs won't do what I want. I stand here alone, before the monstrosity. I'm tired and injured. I don't have any chance of winning... Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!

And it...just stares at me. Its creepy eyes glare at me. It knows... It knows! The feeling of despair that you have just moments before your death.

Fear...! My body won't respond because I'm too scared to do anything! There is no hope! Dammit... Am I just going to die like this? Am I just going to die in a place of nowhere?

The spider slowly crawls towards me. It knows that it can kill me any time now. I can only stand here waiting for my death.

Sure, I will die in battle... But...I haven't done enough worthy of my village's massacre...yet...yet... Yet. Yet. Yet! Yet! Yet! YET! YET! YET!

Who says I will die here and now? Who says I can't defeat this spider in front of me?! So what if I'm tired and injured?! All I need to do, is to make less movements and take no more damage! Fear? Ha! Haha! Hahaha! Yes. I am tired. And I am in pain. But fear? I'm not scared! Hahaha! Scared? Fear?

I grimace. I make the biggest grin I can ever make. I clench my teeth while I continue to smile. No. I'm not going to die here. As long as a sword is in my possession. I will fight to my last breath. I will not fall. I will not break. I...will...make a difference!

My blood is boiling. My pain is subsiding. My fatigue is disappearing. And me? I'm ascending.

"CHYYAAAAAH!"

I charge. With my sword. My brother's sword. I slip underneath the spider before it has any time to react. And...I start cutting. Firstly is its underside, completely vulnerable. I thrust my sword deep into its carapace with both hands. My strength is hard enough to penetrate its tough exoskeleton, and I continue forth to widen the wound.

"HHHNNNNGGGHGG"

I slice it open and cut a few of its limps. My brother's sword now has large dents that can be commonly found on the blade.

"GWWEEEEEEEEHHH!"

The spider screech in pain from my deep wounds. But I continue. I get out from underneath to face the spider's back. As it turns around in a furious manner, I slice one of its eye with a single Rising Crescent, which was just what I was waiting for.

Enraged, the spider lunges at me with great speed. But I dodge that quickly. A simple dash to the side was just enough to avoid its charge.

The spider crashes into one of the wall. The force of impact causes debris to fall and further damage the injured spider.

Out of nowhere, sounds of ballistae firing reach my ear. Wait. What the fuck. Why did they fire? Don't they realize that we're up here?

The spider breaks free from the collisions and charges at me once again. We have the spider AND the ballistae coming towards me now...

The spider lunges, I dodge to the side.

"Hah... Hah... Haaaah..."

My stamina is taking a turn for the worst... I can't keep this up. I can maybe dodge another 2 or 3 attacks and that will be the end of me...

The spider twists to execute a side attack, I step backwards, but not fast enough. It's claw grazed me on my chest. Fresh blood seeps out of the wound. It...hurts...a lot!

The spider swings its right claw down at me. I don't move. Rather, I can't move anymore.

Right on cue with pinpoint accuracy, one ballista arrow pierces the claw and pins it to the floor.

"GWEEEEEH"

A second and a third ballista shot come crashing down near us, and soon, many more to follow. Since I'm not a very big target, none of the shots landed on me. The spider on the other hand... The ballistae shots pin the spider to the ground, and it struggles to escape.

"GWEEEEEH!"

The spider rips its claw out from being pinned and it climbs to the very top of the bell tower, which collapses due to crumbling construction as it climbs higher and higher to dodge the ballistae shots. It falls, landing near me, and the giant bell falls on top of it, crushing it completely.

Ha! Ahahahahahaha! Wonderful. What a satisfying death for a wretched Fomor.

"GWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

As it dies, the girl runs up to it.

"Noooo! Please... Are you hurt? Hang on I'll get you out."

The girl attempts to push the bell off of the spider. What a useless attempt.

"Please... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

The girl cries. The spider stops moving. The silence given by the spider marks its death. Whoever shot that ballista, thank you...

I feel an ominous glare in the woods from afar. I look in the direction and see a shadow fading away in the depth of the trees. Who was that? Was I just seeing things? Heh, probably my imagination. After all, I can't even think any more.

Here I am, standing before the aftermath of the bell tower skirmish. My hands tremble. My legs tremble. My body shakes. I can't maintain a steady stand. I fall on my ass. My arms can't even support me. I lie on the cold stone floor. Everything hits me all at once. Pain, fatigue, soreness, dizziness, nausea, strains.

"Haaaah... It's...over... Finally over…"

Nah... This is only the beginning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Rest

* * *

Ouch. Pain fills my body. I open my eyes. Sunlight shines in though the open window. Where am I? My swords lay scattered on a chair next to the wall. They are stained red, very worn and dented. They don't seem to be usable unless repair is made.

Oh... I'm in my room. My arms are bandaged up. My upper body is also wrapped up. I try to move my arms...

"Hrrrrnnggh..."

No good. They won't respond. It hurts to even attempt moving...

"You're awake!"

I turn my head to the direction of the voice. I see a girl sitting down beside the bed. It's the oracle.

"Yesterday, at the bell tower..."

The girl looks away, her eyes full of tear.

"I... I didn't have the chance to thank you. It's because of you I'm even alive. And yet, I wish..."

She shakes her head gently.

"Never mind that. Please, what is your name?"

"...L-Le...th..."

I somehow managed to get half the word out of my mouth. The girl takes my hand and looks earnestly into my eyes.

"Leth. Thank you. For yesterday."

She then let my hand drop and made a sigh.

"I only wish I could've save him too..."

I ask who she means, and she looked startled.

"Why, the spider, of course. Who else?"

She walks toward the window and looks out.

"He didn't mean to, you know. He's not usually like that. But he was scared. There's an evil taking hold of the land. I... I don't quite understand it. Yet I feel as if I should."

Her voice sounds pained. Then she turns from the window, her honey blonde hair flutter from the gentle breeze.

"Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tieve, the town oracle. I will be taking care of you until you're better.  
I have duties to perform right now. The townspeople must be rattled from yesterday. I must attend to them. I'll be back later."

She starts to gather her stuff together, but turns back to me.

Tieve: "I'm really grateful for your actions. If there's anything that you need, or anything that I can do, please, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll do everything I can to help you out. You are my savior."

Overwhelmed by fatigue as well as unable to reply, I drift to sleep once again before the oracle has even left the room.

* * *

"Lethita."

Hmm? Who's calling me?

"Lethita!"

Let me sleeeeeep...

"Lethita!"

Sigh... I'm so tired right now...

"Open your eyes you fool!"

An indistinguishable voice shakes me awake. It sounds familiar. No...familiar isn't the word. Nostalgia.

"Lethita!"

It's a dream, isn't it?

"Lethita!"

Yeah it is. There's no other reason why he is here at the moment.

I open my eyes. I see my brother. I see the bell tower. I am currently standing on the bell tower. The same place where I fought the spider... But everything looks distorted and shaky. Well, of course it is...

My brother can't be alive. Ah... It seems like I still hadn't gotten over his death...

A loud screech pierces my ears.

"Gah...!"

My body is shaking. I can't stand up properly. The spider. It has appeared on top of the bell tower.

"Prepare yourself."

"Eh?"

I look at my brother. No. The image of my brother who is before me. The transparent figure speaks to me.

"That was pathetic."

What was pathetic? What's he talking about?

"Until you can conquer this spider you have encountered already, I will not let you rest."

"Huh?"

With a snap of his fingers, the spider immediately jumps off the highest point and dives towards me.

"SHIT!"

I scramble to get away, dragging my weary body with me. It was difficult, but I somehow got away.

CRASH.

The spider landed on the ground, cracking the floor underneath it.

"Until you can completely dominate this, I will not let you rest, not even in your sleep."

"...What is going on...? Why is... -!"

I didn't even get to finish my thought before the spider lunged at an incredible speed. No... I couldn't move! My body doesn't respond properly in dream! I see it diving towards me, yet I just...stood there...unable to defend... I have never felt so helpless.

"UWAAAAAAH!"

Being crushed like an ant was the last thing I remember before waking up in cold sweat. My death felt real... My death felt real even though it was a dream...!

"Haa... Haa..."

I breathe heavily. It's still day time. Though the sun is setting.

What did he mean when he told me to conquer the spider? Does he want me to kill it by myself? No... I can't. I can't do it!

"..."

No... I'm such...a coward... Why do I say no? This isn't right. Fear. I'm in fear once again. How can I possibly avenge my brethren if I'm constantly in fear for my life...?

I clench my teeth. How...? How can I become stronger...?

"..."

I close my eyes. I think back to the fight against the spider. What exactly happened near the end? I was scared...and tired...and injured...  
Yet I managed to come out alive...

What miracle saved me? Was it even a miracle? Yes. The ballista saved me. The arrow at possibly the last moment of my life saved me from death. But...what happened before that?

Argh! Dammit! I can't remember! I blanked out, didn't I? Am I just over thinking it?

"... Tch..."

* * *

In another room, Tieve was bandaging up an injured girl resting on the bed.

Tieve: "Haa... I can't believe you would try to defend against His attack with just a wooden buckler."

"..."

Tieve: "Oh come on Fiona. At least say something! I was so worried!"

Fiona: "...Sorry for making you worry... Sorry for being weak... If I was stronger, I would have handled the attack..."

Tieve sighs again and continues wrapping her broken arm in bandages.

Tieve: "What were you thinking? That was so dangerous. If Leth didn't... Never mind..."

At the sound of Tieve's discontinued thought, Fiona looked at her curiously.

Fiona: "Leth is the new merc on the day of the bell tower?"

Tieve nods in silence. Fiona continues.

Fiona: "After I fainted, he took it down all by himself?"

Tieve nods once again.

Tieve: "I don't know how he did it, but miraculously he came out of it alive. Especially in the last fee moments of the battle, he stood there while Wendshardt was about to kill him, yet somehow a stray ballista landed perfectly on its claw and pinned it to the ground. It was as if he knew that would be happen..."

* * *

The oracle came by a bit later to spoon feed me because I can't move my arms. She sat down by my side until I finished all my food.

It seems like now is the perfect time to ask her questions about my injury.

"Oracle."

Tieve: "Hmm? You can just call me Tieve."

"I... I can't. You are the town oracle. Calling you by your name would be disrespectful."

Tieve: "I give you my permission to use my name."

The girls says that with a smile.

"Or-Oracle..."

Tieve: "Tieve!"

She says that with a pout on her face.

Tieve: "No one calls me oracle anymore. Everyone was like you the first time meeting me. And I especially will not let my savior call me 'oracle' like I'm someone really special."

"...But being the oracle IS special."

Tieve: "Just call me Tieve!"

She slaps my bed as she raises her voice ever so slightly. I see... She's trying really hard to break down the social status between the two of us. No, not just us two, everyone else as well. She is just...too pure. How fitting for an oracle.

"Alright, Tieve."

Tieve smiles at my caving in.

"So...why am I all wrapped up in bandages? I'm sure I wasn't injured badly."

Tieve looks at me with an astonished face.

...Why is she looking at me with an astonished face...?

Tieve: "Uh... Don't you remember? Your chest had a couple of ribs broken and your arm muscles are strained by overusing them. Then... Wenshardt clawed your chest open..."

She looks down and lowers her voice as she got closer to the end of her sentence. She's still grieving over the death of her 'beloved spider.'

Wait. What. I was definitely not that injured. How can I be when I don't even realize it?

"...Wow... I certainly do not remember. Wait... How long will I be healed up?"

Tieve: "Well, normally it would take weeks or months but..."

"But...?"

Tieve: "We had the town magician heal you with magic. So you should be up and good to go in a few days. Take it easy though..."

What. Magician...? What.

"Magician?"

Tieve smiles at my wondering.

Tieve: "Yes. Brynn came to heal you while you were gravely wounded."

Brynn, I'm guessing he's the magician, huh...? What. Why didn't he come to help us mercs? I'm sure shooting the spider with magic would CERTAINLY BE EASIER THAN US GOING 2v1!

I shake my head is disbelief. Of course, I wouldn't dare to share my current thoughts with the oracle. But seriously though...unbelievable.

The image of the slender and silent merc getting crushed by the spider suddenly pops up in my memory.

"How's the other guy?"

Tieve stands up, stretches her slender arms, grabs the tray, and prepares to leave.

Tieve: "You'll see."

"Huh? So he's alive then?"

Tieve smiles at my curious face as she leaves the room.

Tieve: "You'll see!"

Then she closes the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Rejuvenation

* * *

One giant spider standing on top of a bell tower.

One human rising against the monstrosity.

One quick Rising Crescent slash to slice off a leg.

One desperate dash to the side.

One solid lunge through the misty air.

One sword aimed at the open eye.

One miss.

One crunch.

One death.

"Ah...FUCK!"

* * *

A couple of days passed, and the nightmare haunted me whenever I fell asleep. Even in dream, I'm still restless. It looks like there is no escape unless I end it myself... I had always been forced to wake up as soon as I was crushed by the monster.

Man vs giant spider eh? Heh. I have certainly been improving during each dream battle. I am now capable to move freely inside my dream, after waking up and falling asleep bunches of times. I am also lasting longer against the spider...at least that's how I feel. I'm still being crushed every time before virtually dying. The setback to this training is...the improper rest. Although I've only been in bed for the past few days, but I don't feel rested at all! I'm mentally exhausted every time I'm forced awake from my death in dream.

Tieve also came over the few days and spoon fed me while still refusing to answer any of my questions regarding the other merc.

Why won't she tell me what happened to that guy? The playful way she refused to answer has made me assume that the guy is definitely not dead.

Oh well. If it doesn't seem like he's dead, then everything is fine. I'm sure I will meet him again soon.

My wounds have healed tremendously over the duration. Pain have disappeared and only soreness remains. I am now able to get up, stretch, and move around... but... moving around in reality feels sluggish compared to my dreams. I've gotten too familiar with dream than reality. This is what happens when you stay in bed for a few days. Healing magic truly is convenient. I bet the other merc got healed the same way. Seriously though, that was stupid of him to take a large spider head on. I'm surprised that he's even alive.

Currently, the sun is shining bright in the clear blue sky. I should probably get out and move around. And to get something to eat. I can't keep relying on the oracle now can I?

I find a spare shirt of mine in the closet and I am already wearing pants. I toss my shirt on. The fabric covers up my bandaged upper body. It's a bit loose. Just how I like it.

I stretch first, interlocking my fingers and push my palms towards the ceiling.

"Hrrrrnnnngggghhh."

My body trembles in response. A flow of stinging pain rushes through.

"Haaa..."

I exhale after the exhaustive stretch. It looks like I will take some time to readjust to my own body. Although it does feel good to be up on my feet after being bound to a bed for the past few days.

I put on my leather boots before walking towards my door. The door creaks as I pull it open.

In front of me on the other side is a female in her with a cast around her left arm facing me with her door open as well. Her cotton white inners covered all of her curves nicely... Nice.

Wow. What a total bombshell. Her sandy blonde hair, the same as the oracle's, is tied up in a ponytail. She is just a bit shorter than me, at a five foot eleven. If I'm comparing this girl to the oracle, the oracle would be cute and friendly, while this girl in front of me is hot with an unapproachable aloofness atmosphere. Her white figure is truly something. She has milky white skin and her face is mature and sexy. And I can just get lost looking in her deep blue eyes...

"..."

"..."

And sh-she just gazes at me... Was I staring for too long? ...Shit, I probably was.

"Uh... Hi...?"

I tried to greet her in order to break that awkward silence.

But that failed. She continues to stare, not even bothering to reply.

Still feeling awkward, I close my door while maintaining eye contact and quietly walks down the hall to the pub below, scratching my messy dark grey hair along the way.

As I walk down, I can feel her eyes burning a hole at my back. And I am glad to escape that...situation.

Getting near to the stairs, I hear loud chattering noises down below. The bar is always crowded no matter where you go. It was a place where the soldiers and mercenaries could get a drink before going off to the next battle. They boast about having fought with no regret and to unfold tensions.

The pubs had become the most attended spots for those to release their experiences.

I descend down the stairs to the bar packed full with customers when suddenly someone calls out to me.

"Hey rookie! Over here!"

I turn my head to the direction where the gruff voice originated from and walk closer towards the round wooden table.

"Have a seat with us. It's an honor for us to have you company."

I take my seat beside him and among four others. They seem to be veteran mercenaries from the way they're dressed and geared; a dark cloak that conceals any weaponry may be hidden underneath but occasionally you can still catch a glimpse of the light iron armor under that cloak. You know, the standard setup for an experienced merc, allowing a lot more mobility than a soldier on the battlefield due to the sacrifice of armor and weight difference.

"Well if it isn't the rumored rookie of the bell tower. Your story has been spread across the town already. They say that you took down the town guardian single-handedly yourself and then pissed on it in triumph. Not any one of us can repeat what you have done. Everybody is impressed with your accomplishment."

"Oh. Uh... I think that story is very far stretched. That's not exactly what happened."

"Ernmass, send one ale my way! Drinks on me today, friend."

"Thanks but no thanks. I can't drink."

"What? You don't want to drink? Who the hell doesn't want to drink?!"

"Sorry, I'm underaged."

"You're what?"

"Underaged."

"Well how old are you then?"

"17."

"YOU'RE 17?"

"Yeah..."

"AND YOU WERE ABLE TO TAKE DOWN THAT MONSTER?"

I merely shrug in response.

"GUYS! DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"WHAT DID HE SAY?"

"THE BOY'S 17!"

"THE BOY'S WHAT?"

"17!"

"YOU'RE KIDDIN'!"

"HEY GUYS! DID YOU HEAR THAT?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"17!"

"WHAT?"

"THE BOY'S 17!"

"WHAT BOY?"

"WHO'S 17?"

"17 IS BOY?"

"I WANT MORE DRINKS!"

"LOUD NOISES!"

Like a wild fire, the conversation has already spread across the bar by the time I realized what was happening. Now my age and name are on the tip of everyone's tongue. How embarrassing.

Unable to handle all that shouting, I quietly slip away back into my room, where it's actually peaceful. The other merc are quite a rowdy bunch. I can't blame them though. When you're fighting with your life on the line all the time, you have got to at least live your life to the fullest. What better way to do that than to drink with friends at the pub?

Once back in the peaceful serenity that is my room, I return to the desperately needed rest that I still required on my fatigued body. The trip downstairs have worn me out already. It looks like I'll need to keep relying on the oracle until I recover.

* * *

The next few days were rather quiet. There has been nothing of interest. I still can't conquer the spider and I am always being forced awake from my deaths. My body has been gradually getting better. My strength has fully returned. I have never felt better. To think about it, I have not rested properly for the past weeks...ever since the destruction of my village.

On the last day of my bed rest, Tieve hurriedly came in to bring me food. She explained that the mercenaries are beginning to move and she is needed for tasks around the village. Right before she leaves, she turned around.

Tieve: "I almost forgot! You're also wanted at the mercenary post. You can find Marrec at the mercenary outpost. He is... He is a sub-captain or assistant leader or veteran or-"

She looks overwhelmed as she tries to remember. I look at her humorously as I finish my meal.

Tieve: "In any case, he is a member of the Crimson Blade mercenaries. Please, go find him."

Right on cue, I hand her my plate of finished utensils.

"Thank you for the food. It was delicious as always."

I then grab my gears and turn to leave.

Tieve: "Leth... Whatever happens, stay safe. Please..."

"No worries, oracle."

With that said, I dash out of the inn and towards the Mercenary post.

Tieve: "IT'S TIEVE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Mercenary Training Site

* * *

The mercenary outpost, stationed near the northeastern edge of Colhen. As Colhen is a small village, I arrive at the outpost within mere seconds. It was a tall wooden building with a flag sticking out on one of higher floors. From the outside, I can already hear loud arguments inside. Something is definitely happening.

I arrive to see a woman with shining armor facing off against a man in a helmet and veteran mercenary gear. The two seems to be arguing.

"This case falls under the jurisdiction of the Royal Army. We're taking command."

"Not happening. Colhen is under the protection of the Crimson Blade mercenaries."

"The Royal Army outranks a band of ragtag mercenaries. You will vacate the premises."

"You forget, we don't play by your rules. We protected the citizens of Colhen from that giant spider from a few days ago while the Royal Army is in Rocheste like spineless cowards. Colhen is OURS to protect.

The two are too busy to pay me any heed. Instead I approach a calm, red, long haired woman also in veteran mercenary gear watching from a distance.

"Hey, you're the merc who went up the Bell Tower. You're new, right?"

I nod. She then turns toward the two in the centre of attention.

"What a way to welcome you into the Blades..."

The helmet guy's fists have balled up to his sides. He looks like he's going to break out in fumes.

"You army dogs are all the same! You just don't listen!"

"Watch your tongue, mercenary. I have the command of the entire Rocheste garrison at my bidding."

The red haired woman sighs at the loud argument.

"What a mess. Let's go to the back of the room. It's quieter."

Without a sound, I follow her into a room at the end of the main hall.

"This is better. Those two were giving me a headache."

It looks like she is the only other person in the room. I'll try asking her then.

"What's going on?"

"Oh. Marrec's got a vendetta against the Royal army, and it doesn't help that Captain Aodhan was injured at the Bell Tower. Marrec, of course, blames the captain's injury on the Royal Army's negligence. What a mess."

She repeats herself and sighs.

"Anyways, I'm Ceara. I train Crimson Blade rookies."

Suddenly, another voice joins in the quiet room. He quickly opens and closes the back room door. He had a brown beret on and a uniform of some sort, making him look more like an apprentice than a fighter.

"Lethita! I heard you were phenomenal at the bell tower. Everyone's talking about it! Wish I could've been there..."

Ceara: "Oh, and that's Ellie. He's with the Royal Army."

"Hey! My name is Ellis, not Ellie. And I'm not just any old part of the Royal army, I come as a representative of the Royal Academy. I'm a cadet leader!"

Ceara: "Well, that makes you 'with' the Royal Army, doesn't it? And Ellie's a nickname, a term of endearment."

Ellis grimaces.

Ellis: "That's an awful nickname."

Ceara smiles coyly at Ellis, and then turns back to me.

Ceara: "Lethita, you may have saved the day a few days ago, but you're still a rookie. You need training. I think the Mercenary Training Site is the perfect place for you to start. We have assigned another mercenary to guide you through it. She's waiting outside near the docks to take you to your destination. It's right around the corner from here. Can't miss it. I think it'll be a familiar meeting."

With a smile, she sends me on my way. Seriously? She wants me to train after taking out a huge spider?

Ceara: "Good luck!"

Wow, she does.

Ellis: "Yes, good luck, Lethita! Chances are, I'll still be here when you get back."

Ceara: "I just hope those two will have resolved their differences by the time you're back from the training site."

Heeding my superior's order, I take my leave out of the mercenary outpost. As I walk out from the back room, the arguments ring loud in my ears.

Marrec: "No, absolutely not!"

Gwynn: "Well, that's not up to you, mercenary."

Gwynn and Marrec are too busy arguing to notice me.

There is another veteran mercenary in the room. He looks like he's been watching this whole situation as entertainment.

"Okay, their argument is starting to get old."

He yawns but continues to watch.

Ellis: "That mercenary is bold. He's managed to really piss Gwynn off. Isn't he scared of her?"

Ellis looks scared himself. Ceara sighs again.

Ceara: "They could argue for hours."

Not wanting to stay here any longer, I bid my fair wells.

Ceara: "Okay then. See you when you get back."

Outside the outpost, I take a right turn to the direction of the docks. It's actually more of 'A' dock. Considering Colhen is a small village, having 'A' dock is reasonable. From the 'docks', I follow the path alongside the shore.

In a short while, I come across a splitting path with a blonde mercenary in a brown veteran's cloak waiting beside the fork in the road. She stood there patiently waiting for someone, probably me. Her beautiful long hair fluttered naturally with the light breeze. Her slender figure in mercenary equipment reminded of the one at the bell tower. Speaking of which, I don't believe I have seen him ever since. Upon a closer inspection, she appears to be the injured girl I met at the inn across from my room. It seems that her arm has completely healed now. Magic really is amazing. Before I even opened my mouth, she has already initiated the conversation.

"...Lethita, I presume?"

"Yes, might you be the senior who will be guiding me through the training site?"

"...I am... I will be observing you as you tackle through the challenge..."

With a cool voice that confirms her experiences in battle, she gave me the details to what the training is about as we walked toward our destination, which is to the right of the road and not too far away from the town. From what I understood, in a few moments, we will arrive at the training site. It is mainly used as a gladiator arena for duels between mercenaries. Inside of it, there is a function reserved for new members to practice fighting against Fomor imitations. Through ancient magic conduction, the place is able to conjure up wood golems as a substitute for actual Fomors. Apparently magicians are hard to find now since they've all died out and even the most powerful ones cannot replicate this ancient style of magic. The wood golems will fade away when defeated and respawn every so often. In most scenarios, there will have no trouble in dealing with one. But the wood golems usually attack in packs and you will need to dodge their constant offense. So this training site is no joke. I will be pitted against many wood golems and within limited time. My ranking will depend on how many I defeat. I wonder how well will I do.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe that I got your name?  
"...Fiona."  
"Nice to meet you, Fiona."

With a look of disbelief, Fiona slowly shook her head side to side.

Fiona: "...Yeah... Nice to meet you too, Lethita..."

She was about to say something again but thought better of it and stayed quiet. Did I say something wrong? I shouldn't have. It was only a first meeting with her and I have said nothing rude so far. Wait, didn't Ceara say something about my guide would be someone familiar? I don't recognize her at all except for yesterday at the inn, but Ceara wouldn't have known that. Could it be that Ceara made a mistake?

Feeling uncomfortable with the brief silence, I tried to strike up the conversation again.

"So how long have you been here? Being a mercenary?"

Fiona stops to look at the clear blue sky for a moment before answering. Her eyes reflected of fierceness for a split second.

Fiona: "...I was the rookie before you came. I joined the Blades about two weeks before you... It's a custom for the previous rookie to train the next batch... But since there is only you this time... I get off easy."

"I see."

Not sure what else is there to talk about, we walked a bit until we reached the arena. The place is hidden behind a group of trees and rests near the edge of the forest. No sounds could be heard from the outside. Is it empty today?

Fiona: "...Are you ready...?"

Fiona asked as we walked through the wooden entrance.

"Yeah, I guess."

I mindlessly shrug as I unstrap my worn swords. We then proceeded to the centre of the arena, where the spotlight is. Surrounding me are rows and rows of empty spectator seats for their viewing pleasure. The dusty and rotted wood up in the stands tells me that there hasn't been any public event for quite a while. It seems like there are no one even taking care of it. Fiona glances my way a few times before finally opening her mouth.

Fiona: "...Are you really going to use those to fight?"

I look down at her objects of doubt. My pitiful swords are at their limits. Any more expectations from these will be their crumbling fate. I can't break them now, not these that hold the last memories of my past...

"No, I really can't... I will just be fighting barehanded..."

I smile bitterly at my lack of equipment. The Fomors took everything from me. Of course I would be missing many necessary items in my life.

Fiona picked up on my dilemma and disappeared for a few moments before returning with a pair of short swords. She then places them in my empty hands.

"...Th-this is... I-"

Fiona: "...These are the staple supply of short swords we give to new mercenaries as they join the Crimson Blades... However, all of the experienced ones have switched over to their own preferences swords... All of the leftovers have piled up in the back rooms of this arena and in the mercenary outpost..."

Believing that she has explained enough, Fiona immediately walks out of the centre and towards a lever situated besides the throne seat up in the stands.

"Thank you very much Fiona!"

Fiona: "No need for thanks. I'm starting the training. Get ready."

With that said, she pulled the wooden lever and turned an hourglass over. A loud click can be heard from underneath. The activation of the ancient magic has started. I'm not even sure of how the mechanism works but suddenly 2 wood golems holding wooden maces about my size appeared out of nowhere. The blue ethereal magic held together six pieces of wood of different sizes to create a Fomor imitation. Their first sight has already been target locked on me. The golems lightly treaded over with weapons, intending to take me out. I hold on right to these short swords. Obviously, the length is short. I might just use them as daggers. They're about half the size of the ones I've gotten used. Otherwise, they serve their purpose of being temporary replacements.

Not wanting the wood golems to have the initiation, I lunge at the closest one and drive my swords in its magic-circuited neck. I then kick the golem backwards before it can retaliate. To my surprise, the wood golem falls apart like a puppet string being cut. The wood pieces clatter noisily on the ground. In mere seconds, a dark flame consumes the fallen, not leaving any remains behind. The other wood golem quickly launched an overhead swing from the side while I was busy with the first. Following the momentum from my kick, I turn and slash my swords at the golem before it can hit me. The tips of the twin swords left two rough cuts in the middle wood piece. The impact of the blow was enough to knock it backwards. It then tried to get up but I stomped it back down. And with a fluid execution, I cut off its head also. The lifeless body is then suddenly consumed by the dark flame again. It seems that every wood golem will return by the dark flame.

Well now, that wasn't too bad. Before I can finish my thoughts, the next wave of mobs spawned in mid air. 5 of them descended with a thump. Just like the last batch, they turned their sights onto me and moved closer. I hadn't noticed it during the fight earlier but these imitations are quite slow. Slow enough that I eliminated the 5 easily. I was able to get up close without much difficulty. I would have rather stayed at a distance and engage them whenever there is an opportunity but these short swords don't allow the distance to widen. In order to use these 'daggers' properly, I need to stick to them as close as possible. This strategy will be dangerous most of the time yet it will yield the best results and damage.

* * *

Fiona watched from the stands without a word. She narrowed her sapphire blue eyes as Lethita pummel through mob after mob. He has already defeated 5 waves of wood golems and is currently waiting for the next spawn.

'Who is this rookie?' Fiona thought to herself. She had never seen such amazing agility from anyone. The amount of time he used hasn't even reached half the sand in the hourglass yet. It's even possible that he spent more time waiting than fighting.

The waves began to spawn more and more mobs. At the 6th wave, 10 wood golems landed softly. While Lethita engaged the 10, wave 7 spawned prematurely, with the total mob count numbering 18. As he cleared them one after another, the mobs did not stop spawning.

* * *

Slowly, their numbers overwhelmed me. Without even realizing it, I was surrounded by a horde of golems. They have completed encircled around me and cut off any means of escape. I haven't taken any damage so far but can I break out of this injury free? Even though my wounds from the bell tower have only recently healed, any substantial damage may open them again.

I quickly take a sweep of my surroundings. They outnumber me about 60 to 1. This feeling is so familiar yet I just can't quite put my finger on. I can always give up right here and now. But... I know I won't ever forgive myself if I did that.

I take a deep breath.

"Haaaa..."

And I exhale.

Who am I to fear for mere imitations? Haven't I already done something more challenging than this? Back in my village, I had to fend off the whole attacking mob of Fomors. I won't fall here. Haha. Never will I fall here.

I unclip my helmet and toss it to the side. That piece of shit is useless to me. I value offense more than defense. Having that on only slows me down.

The moist and fresh air invites me to their destruction. Thus, I began slashing my way through the golems. I randomly pick a direction to charge and slam into the mobs. I swing the swords overhead for a smash and split them at the height of their heads. Immediately two golems dropped like flies. The rest of them follow up at my momentary rest. I then spin my swords horizontally, mimicking a tornado. The wide circular sweep killed 4 more. Not letting up my momentum, I ram myself into the group behind the fallen. The collision knocked all of us down to the ground. I dig my swords into the downed enemies as I climbed back up. The horde from behind jumped at my back. I took my chance to roll away to instantly get back on my feet and horizontally slashed at their torsos. The impact forced their flying bodies backwards. I then jump away from the mess.

After the aggressive engagement, there are only a few of the wood golems remain standing. I clean up the rest without any problems.

On the killing blow of the last golem, the arena trembles with a loud roar. The shake caused me to lose balance and fall flat on my ass. Out of nowhere, just like the rest of the golems, the boss mob spawned. The giant wood guard stretched it's wooden arms out from its summoning. It stands about thrice my size. Then it locks onto me, like every other golems, which confirms that this is the final challenge of this training site.

Why the fuck is it THAT big? First it's the fucking spider. Now it's a giant wood golem. What's next? Giant Fomors waiting for us to kill? They think size means everything? Fuck no the hell it ain't.

I rise from my temporary seat and grasped the swords tightly. Without notice, the boss mob got on its fours and launched a frightening lunge at me.

"Eh-"

I could not even voice my surprise before it smashed me backwards into the ground. I coughed out a few droplets of blood. The fucker hit me right under the jaw. Lucky for me that I jumped backwards to lessen the damage a bit. I should probably play serious now.

"Heh."

I wipe away the blood with the bak of my hand and let out a laugh. Comparing this to the spider from a few days ago, this should be a piece of cake. The wood golem roared again and headed to me. I dash towards its right while dodging downward swing. This maneuver puts me in the perfect position for a rising crescent. I execute my move as the golem turned to face me. Unknown to me, as it turned, it slammed its mace into my ribs, knocking me on the ground again. Fuck, I gotta be careful next time. That was dumb of me to attack at that moment. Damn, how careless of me... Why can't i do better than that? Why am I...still so weak...?

I get back up to charge forward. The golem does the same. I feel a faint headache as we exchange blows. Our attacks pushed the both of us back. I grasp the side of my head due to the sudden migraine. The golem, on the other hand got on its fours with its head down. It seems to have taken critical damage. Did I do that? I don't remember much about what happened just now. We've only traded hits. Yet it appears to be almost dead... Better to worry about that later, I should quickly go end it before it gets back up. I jump into its back to decapitate its head.

* * *

Fiona watched in awe of the inhuman moves from Lethita. Even though he took two big hits from the golem, he demonstrated outstanding skills in such close proximity. As they neared each other, Lethita rotated around his target to dodge the golem's two hit combo while aiming his short swords at its ethereal joints. When the golem managed to only get one hit in by sweeping its whole body to the side, Lethita had already dished out numerous hits at its joints and followed with a kick to back off. But he was unable to escape the desperate sweep from his enemy. The result of the fight is what she is seeing now; wood golem defeated. Fiona quickly glances at the hourglass to reconfirm his time. He has only used three quarter of time to fully complete the training. She suddenly felt a chill up her spine as she saw an unfamiliar satisfaction is his hollow eyes. Who is this rookie? His last series of moves did not seem to be his style. It was like...he was someone different...

Or something different...

* * *

"Is it over?"

I pant as I asked Fiona about my training. After the fall of the giant golem, I waited a bit for any new appearances and the arena did not seem to be spawning any more.

Fiona: "...Yeah... Congratulations..."

Her cold yet unyielding voice made me realize that I didn't do anything worth mentioning. I guess I'm just like any other new mercenary completing the training site.

We walked back to the outpost in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - First Mission

* * *

We arrived back at the outpost within the hour. Has the argument ended? As we step in, the loud voices still echo across the room. That certainly answered my question. Fiona pushed the door open gently. I quietly entered, following her closely behind. Ceara was the first one to notice. Seeing my battered and bruised body, her lips curved to a simple smile. Marrec and the Rocheste commander were still staring daggers into each others' eyes.

Marrec: "...Just leave. We won the battle with no outside help. So, this is OUR matter to handle."

Gwynn: "This is beyond your capacity, mercenary."

Marrec: "I have nothing more to discuss with you. If you have nothing else to say, leave!"

He pointed his finger out the door, where I was standing. Feeling awkward, I moved inside towards Fiona. Gwynn didn't budge from her spot.

Gwynn: "We are going in circles, mercenary. Let me speak to your captain, face to face."

Marrec: "No can do. He's recovering from a serious injury. I'm sure he'd say the same thing. Or, he might just ignore you completely. He's got no more love for you than I do."

Gwynn: "Very well. I will return when your captain has recovered. Tell him that I was here to see him. Cadet Ellis, follow me."

She beckons Ellis to follow and left the outpost in a huff.

Ellis: "Yes, ma'am! B-bye, everyone!"

Ellis gives you a slight nod and then scrambles after Gwynn. After seeing the Rocheste commander leave, Marrec let out a scoff.

Marrec: "Hmph. Bluffing cowards, the lot of them."

Ceara: "Marrec..."

Ceara glances at you and then makes a gesture to Marrec.

Marrec: "Ow! Why are you poking me in the ribs?! Oh, Lethita! Welcome back! I'm Marrec. You remember me from couple of days ago, right? We owe you a great debt for saving Tieve- Er, for saving the oracle."

It seems like Marrec was used to calling the oracle by her name. I wonder how long have they known each other?

Marrec: "By the way, what really happened on the top of the tower? I tried to repair the equipment you had yesterday, but... It's completely wrecked, so I threw it out. I'm simply amazed that you managed to escape that place alive. Just use this for now."

He hands me a brown cloak and leather pants, both part of the veteran gears.

Marrec: "I'll give you the rest of them as soon as we get them. Just give me some time. We're still waiting for new shipments to arrive. Although this equipment isn't the best, it will get the job done for a while. And again, welcome to the Crimson Blades."

He then walks around the room, thinking deeply.

Marrec: "What should we do now? Since the captain is absent, I must make a decision for all of us..."

He looks at me and continues after making a swift choice.

Marrec: "We must investigate the Perilous Ruins. Lethita, do you know where that is?"

I was about to shake my head but Ceara unknowingly interrupts me.

Ceara: "But that makes no sense. The gnolls LEFT the Fomors!"

Why does it matter if the gnolls left the Fomors or not? Once a Fomor, always a Fomor. Wait, does that even apply here? It doesn't matter, I'll kill them anyways.

Marrec: "Exactly! When we talk of Fomors, we mean those monsters that are fighting a war against humans. And gnolls are no part of that."

Fomors only apply to the monsters that fight against humans? That statement left me speechless. ...No, my goal still hasn't changed.

Marrec: "Still, they attacked us this time... So, as the first official mission from the Crimson Blades, I want you to look into this matter, Lethita."

He then looks at Fiona at the side. She nods before he even says anything.

Marrec: "Fiona, I'm expecting you to accompany him. Go to the Perilous Ruins and investigate the gnolls. See what you can find out. You can do this, right, rookie? Good luck out there!"

Marrec dismissed and gave me the rest of the day to prepare. I am set to leave early tomorrow morning. He also suggested me to take a shower. Well, more like he "strongly recommended" that I do. I took a look at myself and realized that I haven't showered for weeks...not since the Fomors ruined my life. I sought out a shower at the inn and left the outpost.

* * *

Fiona stayed behind in the outpost and reported Lethita's progress at the training site.

Ceara: "So how many did he beat before getting smacked by the golems?"

She giggled as she looked at Marrec, keeping her laughter to a minimal. Struggling to keep a straight face, Marrec tried hard not to laugh as well.

Marrec: "Ceara! The training site is not a laughing matter. It gauges your abilities and summons the appropriate number of golems for enhancing your skills. The others didn't name it The Rookie Killer for no reason, you know?"

Ceara: "You're just saying that because you lost at the 10th one, which was below average!"

Ceara laughed even harder. Fiona could see embarrassment seeping through Marrec's helmet.

Marrec: "Hey! That was the first time! I can handle against many more now!"

Ceara: "Yeah. Like 5 more! Fiona took down over 30 on her first try. I'm sure she has reached over 50 by now. What was your excuse again?"

Marrec desperately tried to defend himself from the shaming, but to no avail. Finally catching her breath, Ceara composes herself.

Ceara: "Stop standing there and say something, Fiona! How'd the rookie do?"

Fiona: "...He beat it..."

Marrec: "...What?"

Fiona: "...He beat the training site... And with a quarter of the hourglass remaining..."

Marrec and Ceara's faces did a 180 degree turn and both fall silent upon hearing Fiona's words. They looked at each other and back at Fiona. Both of them know that Fiona isn't one to joke around, meaning that the rookie had actually triumphed the site. Fiona felt that they wanted more details. She continued on with her report.

Fiona: "...At first, the golems appeared normally like everyone else... He took them down in mere seconds... He was fast... Faster than anyone I've seen... But then... They kept increasing in numbers... To a point whereI was unable to count them... Still, he managed to beat them all down... Finally, a giant wood guard appeared... It took me by surprise as well... I don't know how he did it... But..."

Fiona trails off in silence. Marrec and Ceara can already guess what she wanted to say. Lethita beat the giant golem. There was no denying that the Crimson Blades received a very promising rookie. Fiona excused herself and left in the direction of the arena, vowing to become stronger.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Preparation

* * *

Back at the inn, I ask the oracle where I can take a shower. She directs me to the bath stalls on the second floor, on the opposite side of my room.

I enter through male entrance, of course. I'm the only one inside at the moment. In the steam heavy room, I pour a bucket of warm water over myself and pick up a rag to start scrubbing. Grime seems to be just rolling down my water soaked body. I definitely needed that shower, but that's enough about my body. After applying soap and everything, I finished up, geared up, and went out. The shower was hot and refreshing. Possibly one of the best I've ever had.

Outside the bath, I see Fiona's worn out body limping upstairs towards her room.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I call out to her and follow her to make sure she doesn't fall halfway. She turns a bit and trips on a step. Thankfully I am there to catch her in time. Her tired body slumps in my arms. She glances up at my face and shrugs me off.

Fiona: "...Thanks... I'm...fine."

Her voice feels weak and frail, contrary to the cold and hard personality that she displays. She proceeds to walking to her room. But she stops after taking a few steps. She turns around once more to have another look at me. Her blue eyes carefully examine my face to every detail.

Fiona: "...Lethita...?

"Yes? What is it?"

She shakes her head in response. She seems confused about something.

Fiona: "...No... It's nothing..."

I guess she thought that it wasn't anything worth mentioning. Fiona slowly wobbles back to her room, probably for rest.

I head back downstairs for a good meal from Ernmass. I found him behind the counter serving drinks to a couple of seasoned veterans. They seem to be the ones that called me over from a few days ago when I was still recovering. They notice me standing beside the stairs and signal me to join them, just like the previous time. The first thing they do when I sit down is apologize.

"Sorry about last time. I wasn't quite sober when we got all rowdy. Anyways, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Lucas. Seated behind me are Ivan, Rocko, Felix, and Zenni."

In turn, they each greet me in order. They have a more relaxed atmosphere this time around when they're not drunk.

Ivan: "Greetings, rookie."  
Rocko: "Hey there."  
Felix: "Sorry for last time."  
Zenni: "Haha, things got a little out of control. Sorry about that."

It seems like they are a friendly bunch, so I sit down and order food for my hungry self. I give them my self introduction as well.

Lucas: "So, we would like to hear about the bell tower in more detail. You are still the talk of the town. What you've done was extremely impressive. You have to tell us. How'd you manage to take something like that down?"

The others nod in agreement, their curiosity peaks through the top. They give excuses here and there about no confidence in their abilities to take down anything that big, which was why they were not present in the bell tower. Since I'm still waiting for my food to arrive, I guess I can kill some time by recalling events from the bell tower.

By the time I finished, the food has already arrived. Hoping the veterans would be satisfied, I pummel through my plate of food. Ernmass did a really good job of cooking. The veterans voice their disbelief at the ballista shot that grounded the spider but I can simply stand firm on to the truth. The stray shot saved me from death. That critical moment allowed me to live. I will never forget that. Wait... Now that I think about it...

"What happened to the other mercenary that went up with me? I never saw him again. He had a helmet on so I don't know what he looks like. I want to thank him for the help."

Puzzled, the group looks at each other before turning back at me.

Lucas: "Wasn't that the other rookie?"  
Zenni: "Yeah. And if I remember properly, I think that mercenary was a girl. A strong one too."  
Ivan: "Not sure what happened to her though. Probably still healing up? Everyone who went up were heavily injured."

"I see. The other rookie, huh?"

Is that not Fiona? That certainly sounds like Fiona. I wonder why she made no mentions of it. We chat for a bit longer before they eventually get up from their seats.

Lucas: "Anyways. Thanks for that, Lethita. We gotta go complete our rounds 'round town. I'll catch you later."

One by one, they bid their farewells. I get up to head over to my room. I think I'm going to call it a day here.

* * *

I find myself on top of the bell tower again. But this time on a path made of wooden planks. The floor creaks loudly and unstably as I stand carefully in the middle. Falling down into the misty abyss is not what I want to happen. A giant golem crashes down to the wooden planks. It is the same one from the training site. Does that mean I'll have to fight this now? The golem crouches down, preparing to charge. Due to the narrow path, there is nowhere for me to dodge. I need to either take the hit and pray to not fall or find a way to get on top and over it. I weigh my options and decide to jump over the charging golem. Wait... Charging? Oh SHIT! My body gets bashed off the path and I fall down into the unknown abyss.

* * *

I wake up in sweat, not feeling rested. I sigh in defeat. Today is going to be wonderful.

Tieve came in to drop off my meal as I finished changing into my gears: leather boots, leather pants, leather vest covered by a veteran cloak, and a pair of twin short swords. I left the helm behind. I find that I really don't like the feeling of having my vision obscured. Maybe I'll find something that works better in the future but for now, no helm. Tieve walks into the room in her usual grace. Upon seeing me, she almost drops the plate of food.

Tieve: "Leth? Is that you?"

Puzzled at her words, I reply honestly to her question. Of course I would be me.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

Looking flustered, Tieve quickly regains her composure.

Tieve: "Oh... It's nothing. You just look quite different."

Quite different huh?

"Better or worse?"

Tieve: "What are you trying to make me say?"

The oracle looks away, completely dodging the question. Her blushing face already gives away the answer I wanted. Well done on her part. I guess my shower made a big impact on my image. That's probably the reason why Fiona was staring at my face yesterday. After chatting for a bit, Tieve leaves to attend to her other duties.

I should stop wasting time around here. I need to go investigate the ruins. I quickly gulp down my food while staring at my two broken swords. I promise that I'll fix them up soon. Then I also leave my room.

I find Fiona about to knock on my door as soon as I open it. Her startled look immediately fades away which leaves room for doubt.

Fiona: "..."

"..."

Fiona: "..."

"..."

She had similar equipment on, leather pants and covered by a brown veteran cloak. Her sword and shield hung on the side of her waist. The sword seems to be the same one used in the bell tower. We just stare each other down again. Oh come on, not this again. This opportunity should be a good time to thank her. Unwilling to continue the stare down showdown, I open my mouth to break the uncomfortable silence that always happen to appear before us two. If only she wasn't so aloof, tons of guys would be going after her already.

Fiona: "...I got everything prepared. Let's go..."

Contrary to my expectation, she initiated instead while I stood there with my mouth half-open like a fool. She turns to leave, gesturing me to follow.

We arrive at the docks shortly after. We got on a boat with a bag of consumables inside. It held potions, whetstones, javelins, bombs, traps, and other sorts of extra equipments. Fiona explains that we're getting to Perilous Ruins through the river. The bag contains whatever we need in battle. I pick up a bottle of potion and examine the fluid. The red syrupy liquid swirls back and forth upon shaking. I unscrew the cork to get a good whiff but the smell hits me like a carriage. I immediate pop the cork back in before I puke.

"I'm not drinking that."

Fiona unravels the rope that held the boat to the dock and looks at me.

Fiona: "...That's not for drinking... You apply it on your wounds and they should help heal faster..."

Oh. That was dumb of me. I toss the potion back in with the rest. The bottle lands with a solid *thunk*. I grab a bomb that's about the size of a gnoll skull. Fiona noticed and glances over at the way I was handling it.

Fiona: "...Be careful with that... It might explode if you're careless..."

My eyes open wide as I chuck it into the bag and backed off to the other end of the boat.

Fiona: "...Just kidding... But you should really calm down... Everything will be fine...probably..."

She seems to have sensed my uneasiness. I can't help it. This was my first time on a boat so I'm unconsciously fidgeting around nervously.

I exhale slowly to calm my nervous self. Nothing will happen... Right? With that said, we row across the river efficiently to the other side where the ruins lie.

Upon landing on the shore, I plant my feet firmly on the soft ground. Traveling by sea is something I need to get used to. I puked a few times on the boat. Fiona watched me sympathetically.

We then walk a bit of distance past the shore and into the Perilous Ruins. No wonder it was called the ruins. All the cobblestone structures are about to crumble. They all seem breakable with the exception of the walls of the ruins. The pillars used to symbolize something. But now they are just simply meaningless structures. The walls still feel sturdy enough to withstand some impacts. It appears that the Perilous Ruins had been around for years but abandoned long ago. It would be no surprise that this place held some strategic location for humans and Fomors. This place makes a good camp for scouting. The enormity of this ruin deters enemies from seige. Fiona calls me over to reconfirm our objectives.

Fiona: "...We are here to scout the ruins for Fomorian activity...not to risk anything. Don't do anything reckless..."

I nod in response to her warning. Though it disappoints me that no fighting will be done unnecessarily, I agree that gathering information on Fomor movements would be taking priority. Thus, we enter the old Perilous Ruins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Fomorian Emblem

* * *

I notice some vines growing on the side of the walls. Instead of sneaking around the Perilous Ruins, maybe it is better to just scout from the top of the ruins? I mention it to Fiona and grab onto the vines to begin climbing.

Fiona: "...I don't th-"

*SNAP*

After that sound, I fall flat on my ass. Thankfully I wasn't too high up when the vines broke. Otherwise I would have taken some fatal fall damage.

"Ouch... I guess that's out of the question."

We proceed deeper into the ruins. There are many turns and paths to take. Fiona led me around effortlessly. It appears that she's already experienced with the layout of this place. We have not identified any Fomor activity so far. Are the gnolls really here?

Suddenly, Fiona grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. I was about to ask her why until I see a worm-like creature pop out from where I was seconds ago.

"What the hell is that?!"

The creature wiggles around in the air disgustingly after unburrowing from underneath the ground. Its thickness matches a young tree trunk. Though it does not look as sturdy.

Fiona: "...That's a hemdrill... Fomors have been growing them as defense around their parameters... Their only weakness is that they can't move freely... They're rooted to the ground, where they're first planted..."

The meter long hemdrill displays its million fangs at me with its open mouth while swaying back and forth as if telling me to come at it. In anger, I kick that fucker out of its socket. The worm-like body lay on the ground lifelessly after squirming a bit. Red fluids spurt out from its roots. Fiona turns away from this sight instantly.

Fiona: "...Seeing hemdrill here means that the Fomors have been in this area... They have already set up defenses around the perimeter... Which can imply that Perilous Ruins is crawling with Fomors..."

Fiona scans the area thoroughly before continuing on.

Fiona: "Be careful. There will be more to encounter..."

Taking extra care of any other underground assaults, we moved further in. Either the gnolls are horrible with patrol or they're not here. We have not seen any of their presence ever since we got here. Could the information Marrec received been false? No... I should be more patient.

My thoughts are disgarded as Fiona stretches her arm out to stop me and gestures me to lay low.

Fiona: "...Stay quiet. They're close..."

Peeking around the corner, we find a group of gnolls camping around a fire while roasting some meat over it. In the middle of the gathering, a 2 meter tall, dark blue gnoll is busy gnawing hungrily on a piece of cooked meat. I presume that's the leader of the bunch. On a closer inspection, an ornament hangs around its waist. It seems similar, if not identical, to the one found in the bell tower.

Fiona: "...No way... What's a gnoll like him doing here...?"

"What's wrong?"

Fiona: "...That big gnoll there is Shadow Fang...one of the commanders for the gnolls... It is best that we back off here... Seeing him is all the information we need..."

Her words hold a hint of fear. As our mission is simply reconnaissance, withdrawing is the best option right now. The gnoll commander suddenly raises its head and sniffs the air. It seems to have caught our scent. Then it gets up to grabs its giant spiked gnoll club lying to the side. It swings the club onto the ground a couple of times before letting out an ear-piercing roar. Immediately, all of the surrounding gnolls turn to sprint in our direction with their weapons in hand.

We scatter in a hurry to prepare for the encounter. Running is no longer an option. Their speed on flat terrain is terrifyingly swift. The gnoll archers draw their bows once in range. And with a snarl, they fire away the first wave of arrows. We slip away in opposite directions to evade the incoming fire. Just from this maneuver alone, it is clear that our teamwork is not in sync. Our scrambling has brought enough time for the vanguard gnolls to reach us.

The melee fighters swing down their spiked clubs. In an attempt to disengage from the mob, I block and guide myself along the impact of their blows and back away. However, the forfeited ground was merely a feint. I establish my foothold to dash forward. I re-enter the fight in a flash and cut down several gnolls with a quick fanning slash. Their pleasant screams of agony fill the skies. Following the momentum that I created, I proceed to kill the remainders effortlessly. The fight was a little disappointing. I expected more from the Fomors. This wasn't much different from the training site. Doesn't that mean the training site is actually an excellent simulator?

Meanwhile Fiona is busy dealing with gnoll fighters and a pack of gnoll archers as well. She's alternating between offense and defense patiently, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Just like at the bell tower, she's holding up quite well on her own. I dash over to help clear the mobs but I get slammed down by a charging gnoll out of nowhere. I groan and roll over to get up. My leather armor is now in tatters and in ruins, literally. At least it offered some form of protection.

Although it wasn't really a surprise that the gnoll commander was the culprit as we've only fought his trash mobs so far, the impact of its blow is truly fearsome. Shadow Fang glares at me with its angry eyes. It will definitely pose as a threat in the future. It is sensible to grab Fiona and leave immediately. That is our mission.

But I won't do that. I need to deal with this right here and now. I would not forgive myself if I retreated here. I would NEVER forgive myself if I retreated here.

Finally managing to catch a break between battle, Fiona calls out to me.

Fiona: "Lethita...! We're leavi- Kuh!"

Before she can finish the sentence, a spiked club slams into her wooden buckler. Due to the spikes wedged in the gnoll club, it catches easily on her shield, rendering it useless. Suddenly, the struggle for shield control begins. I immediately rush over but the commander stops me in my track. It swings its giant spiked club over me as I roll under it. I instantly turn around to deliver a rising crescent.

My attack misses its target. Shadow Fang has already jumped back after his swing. Too busy focusing on my own fight, I'm unable to determine Fiona's state. I only hope that she is able to handle it on her own. The high agility of the large gnoll marks this fight a battle of speed. Shadow Fang crouches down in preparation to charge again. The distance between us two are about 10 meters. It will take a mere second to close the gap if I engage him now. Should I dash forward, backward, or to the sides? There are risks and advantages to each option. Given that I have nearly zero protection due to the broken armor, I should take less risks for now. Therefore taking the sidestep is the least risky.

As predicted, the gnoll commander surges forward with frightening speed. Its charging swing sweeps up a cloud of dust that follows in its path. Noticing that I escaped to the side, Shadow Fang's second swing follows me to my destination. Since the momentum has been lost once it slowed down, I effectively parry the second swing as well as thrusting the other sword towards its chest. I would have aimed for its head to decapitate but that action leaves too much room for mistakes. Bigger the target (bigger the hitbox), easier to land attacks. The tip of the short sword manages to cut into a bit of its flesh as Shadow Fang retreats back a few steps as it realizes the danger. If only my weapons were a little longer... The fight would have been over already.

I must have reached into an artery with my thrust. Blood profusely spurt from the open wound as Shadow Fang crouches down clutching its chest. The skulled emblem is forcefully teared off its waist. Seeing their leader down on its knees, the rest of the gnolls howl for retreat. They let up on the continuous assaults at Fiona and redirect their attention towards me. Given the opportunity, the preoccupied Fiona launches a kick that sends 3 gnolls flying. I was about to deliver the decisive blow but was stopped by the furiously charging gnolls. While trying to disengage from the attackers, the gnolls have began backing away. Within seconds, they disappear deep into the ruins, leaving behind a field of fallen comrades stained with blood.

With a sigh, I pick up the Fomorian emblem and trot over to Fiona to check her situation. She had a few cuts and bruises here and there but overall in an okay state. She turns towards me with a shocked look, seemingly about to say something... But in the end, she simply shakes her head and lead me back to the boat and then to the mercenary outpost for reports.

The inability to kill Shadow Fang left a bitter taste in my mouth.  
If only.. The sword had been longer...  
If only... I thrusted a bit deeper...  
If only... I had been faster...  
If only...  
If only...!

I can add a million "if only" and it still wouldn't change the result. The fact is... I was unable to kill Shadow Fang. Consequences will definitely come bite me back in the near future. Damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Requests

* * *

I stayed quiet the entire time going back, fuming over my weak self. Fiona isn't one to begin a conversation so we went back to Colhen in silence.

The fight with the gnolls began and finished very quickly. A few brief moments of clashing can already decide the victor. Unfortunately, the critical moment I created was not grasped.

We arrive at the outpost at sunset. Ceara met us inside while she was focused on a book.

Ceara: "Oh! Welcome back! How was-"

Ceara stops mid-sentence and scrambles to treat the cuts and bruises upon seeing our beaten bodies. Mostly for Fiona, not so much for myself as I had only the broken armor and a few bruises here and there. As Ceara wraps bandages around Fiona, she tells us what has been happening at the outpost.

Ceara: "Marrec just left to check on the captain. So it shouldn't take long."

Coincidentally, Marrec comes back as Ceara finishes up tending to Fiona. We stand aside and prepare for our report.

Ceara: "Welcome back. How's the captain doing?"

Marrec: "Thankfully, he's come around. Everyone advises him to rest, but he insists that he must come back to the office..."

Marred explains with a sigh and before continuing on. The captain must be a well respected man among the mercenaries, for his subordinates to worry about him this much.

Marrec: "So, I'm going to bring him clothes and some other stuff he needs soon."

Ceara: "I see. It's good that he's fine. Still, I want him to take this opportunity to rest up..."

Marrec: "I agree with you on that, but the captain won't listen to us..."

From a few of Ceara's glances toward us, Marrec finally notices us to the side, away from the rest.

Marrec: "Hey rookies! How were the ruins? Did you have any trouble?"

He immediately regrets asking the question after seeing our battered states. Fiona provides a detailed and thorough report of our findings at the Perilous Ruins. Then she shows him the Fomorian emblem on the skull.

Marrec: "You were attacked by the gnolls?! That doesn't sound right at all. Why would they attack a scout out of the blue? We do training at the Perilous Ruins all the time and they've never attacked us before. We must look into this further."

The squadron leader thinks for a bit and then hands the Fomorian emblem back to me. I stow it away on my waist, somewhere that's easily accessible.

Marrec: "Lethita, since Fiona is injured, do me a favor and show that emblem to Kirstie. Kirstie is a huntress, and quite familiar with gnolls and Fomors. You can find her in the Traveller's Shop. It's near the inn. In the meantime, I'll go fill the captain in."

-jfhajxijdja-

Marrec rewarded us each a bag of coins before he left. It wasn't much, but it was enough to sustain me for two days. Following Marrec's orders, I plan to head over to the Traveller's Shop after getting my equipment changed at the inn. It is very uncomfortable walking around in broken armor. In the inn, the resting mercs gave me looks of sympathy, reminding them of their first days back when they were rookies too. Marrec already replaced my used short swords as mine were worn out from battle and provided another set of leather armor and veteran cloak. I slip on the new attire and headed out immediately.

Arriving at the Traveller's Shop, a scene plays out before me. A bearded nobleman in a wealthy and dazzling set of clothing is arguing with a red haired girl in a fashionable fur armor. Well, it isn't really an argument because it's clearly one sided. I can even hear it in the tone of the merchant that there resides this unyielding anger in his words.

"I'm disappointed, Kirstie. I paid you in advance, now you're saying you can't do the job? What am I supposed to tell the viscount?"

The red haired shopkeeper tries to defend her side in response. But the nobleman's glare made her cower quite a bit.

Kirstie: "Look...nowhere on the contract does it say-"

"The contract is clear! All gold gnoll leather is to be sold exclusively to Schulivan's of Rocheste. The contract is effective for two years. We both signed it. It's law, under the eye of the Merchant Association. And yet I haven't obtained a single piece of Gold Gnoll Leather from you this entire time!"

Kirstie: "Yes, the contract says 'When and if any Gold Gnoll Leather has been acquired.' When and IF. And I haven't acquired any..."

"No excuses, girl. You signed the contract and I promised the viscount gold gnoll leather! I will not tolerate this! You have one month!"

Kirstie: "Wh-what?! That's ridiculous. How am I supposed to-"

"Do whatever it takes. I'll be back in a month. One month!"

Kirstie: "Schulivan, that's ridiculous. Wait, where are you-"

The merchant Schulivan ignores the redhead and leaves the shop, slamming the door behind him. Resigning to her fate, the shopkeeper drops her shoulders in defeat. She soon notices me after the merchant leaves.

Kirstie: "Ugh, now what? ...And who might you be? You don't look like an adventurer though... Um... Are you a mercenary?"

She takes a step closer to inspect my face. Her face lights up upon realization of who I am. However I don't believe I have met her before.

Kirstie: "Ah, I knew it! You're the one who saved the town a few days ago! I'm Kirstie. I'm a huntress, but I pose as a merchant until the Fomors are defeated. Welcome to my shop. I also trade in leather and craft light armor. If you find any rare leathers, make sure to bring them to me."

Well, since she knows me already, I have no need to introduce myself. Kirstie's shoulders suddenly slump. With a sigh, she looks at me once again.

Kirstie: "I suppose you overheard that conversation earlier."

I nod in response. I am not too particularly interested in her situation but...

Kirstie: "That was Schulivan. I got into a mess a while back and thought signing that contract was a good idea, I really needed money at the time. but... Now, I'm in a bind. You see, a long time ago I took an oath swearing never to hunt intelligent beings like gnolls. So how can I possibly obtain any gnoll leather? Unless..."

Kirstie's eyes light up as she looks at me expectantly. Now she probably wants me to gather the materials for her.

Kirstie: "You're a mercenary, right? You fight all sorts of creatures. If you happen to spot a gold gnoll in the Perilous Ruins,  
please get its leather and bring that to me."

Yep I was right. How did I ever guess that? Kirstie picks up a pouch of coins on the counter and tosses it around in her hand. A considerable amount of clinking coins can be heard from inside the pouch. There is probably enough to feed a family for a month.

Kirstie: "You will find it quite challenging to defeat gold gnolls, but I will give you a hefty reward in return..."

Getting her point across, she sets the pouch down and redirects her attention back to me.

Kirstie: "By the way, what brings you here?"

I explain to her my situation.

Kirstie: "Marrec sent you? Hmm.. Well, would you like me to take a look at that?"

I deliver the gnoll skull over to Kirstie. She examines it carefully. After a few moments, she hands it back. Keeping her hand on her chin, she carefully works out the connections in her mind as her brows furrow.

Kirstie: "Hmm, this is strange...  
This emblem is definitely Fomorian like Marrec said. However, it's also the traditional necklace of the gnolls... You know what gnolls are, yes?"

"A gnoll is an ancient creature that resembles a canine. They are traditionally violent in nature."

I think I gave her a solid textbook answer even though I have not read a single book in my entire life so far. You may call me uneducated but back in my village, books were non-existent. We were just so secluded from everywhere else that we have no means of obtaining those resources. It would be certainly nice to have learned reading and writing.

Kirstie: "Yes. They used to be Fomors before, you see, but they broke their link with the Fomors after a long struggle. As far as I know, they are actually lofty, dignified creatures that have lived peacefully in the ancient ruins ever since... So why does this skull have the Fomorian Emblem, then? I've never seen something like this before. It seems to be a bad omen. Something must be going on in the ruins..."

* * *

I relay this message back to Ceara at the mercenary outpost as she is the only one there at the moment.

Ceara: "Hmm, did Kirstie really say that?  
That's odd... Nonetheless, they almost never leave their territory, because they are so territorial. But this time they attacked us. And now we've found a Fomorian Emblem... I wish the captain was back with us. Anyway, Marrec is running late... Huh? Who's that fellow behind you?

Turning around, I see Ellis trying to hide behind my back.

Ellis: "Umm... No one!"

...Geez, Ellis, if you're going to pretend you're not there, don't answer in the first place... I shake my head in disproval. He is hardly worthy of service in the Royal Army.

Ceara: "...Did you really think I wouldn't see you there? That's so like you, Ellie. Anyway, what brings you here?"

Ellis: "Er, I wanted to apologize for leaving like that."

Ceara: "Oh, that? Don't worry about a thing. It wasn't your fault anyway."

Ellis: "Still, I'm partially responsible for what just happened. I will gladly accept any punishment for that."

Ceara: "I said not to worry about it! Although...there IS a favor you could do me."

Ellis: "Sure, I'll do anything for you!"

Oh WELL, since he put it that way... Why NOT just give him something to do?

Ceara: "I need to go pick up a few things.  
Would you please watch the outpost while I'm out?"

Ellis: "Sure. Take your time."

Ceara: "Lethita, please watch the outpost with Ellis, I'll make it quick."

After Ceara's leaves, Ellis turns towards me with a sheepish smile and starts yapping.

"Ceara is so kind and gentle. Probably why she always reminds me of Blawynn. Ah! She's one of my fellow cadets, and everyone loves her for her charming, warm-hearted character. Some guys think it's because she's one of the only girls at the academy, but that's nonsense. She really is just that nice. I wish Gwynn were more like..."

Right on cue, the Rocheste commander appears from the entrance, leaving Ellis flabbergasted. She sets her eyes on me immediately.

Gwynn: "Mercenary. You're here. Perfect."

Ellis: "A-ah! G-Gwynn! I-I-was-"

She walks past Ellis and stands before me face to face.

Gwynn: "I must discuss something with you. My name is Gwynn. I'm with the Royal Army. I'll make this quick. I want you to investigate the relationship between the spider at the tower and the gnolls in the Perilous Ruins."

As if she wasn't aware at the time, she finally notices Ellis and frowns.

Gwynn: "Cadet Ellis. What are you doing here?"

Ellis: "Well, I was just..."

Gwynn: "Quiet down. You're too loud."

Ellis: "I'm sorry! I'll talk quieter."

Gwynn: "How about you say nothing at all?"

Ellis: "Yes, ma'am! Mm mmm mm!"

He talks with his mouth closed and seems quite proud of himself. Ellis... What are you doing...? Gwynn rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

Gwynn: "A gnoll was spotted at the bell tower yesterday, even though the tower was destroyed. We want to know if the gnolls have developed the power to control other creatures, like that spider. The Pontiff's court, who I work for, suspects that this is all a part of the Fomors' plot. Complete this task, and I'll reward you. I also might be able to get you into the Royal Army. You wouldn't have to be a merc anymore. Understand? Return to me when you have something to report."

Without even hearing a reply, she directs her attention to the nuisance in her eyes.

Gwynn: "As for you Cadet Ellis. I see you're enjoying your time in Colhen. Good. Then you can STAY here. I'm leaving. Tell no one I was here."

Ellis: "G-Gwynn!"

Ellis leaves the office in a hurry, trying to catch up with Gwynn... I'm convinced that this town is filled with fools. Every one of them.

I waited a while until Ceara came back. Upon seeing Ellis's absence, she asked what happened. I simply gave her a reasonable excuse that he went off to run errands for his commanding officer. She thanked me for my duties and I excused myself. I went back to the inn to grab my swords and headed for the forge. With the payments I received from Marrec, I can repair my own swords.

* * *

In the forge, the blacksmith is currently busy hammering away on a piece of metal so I sit down to wait for when he's done. It is rude to bother a blacksmith while he's working on something. Even the slightest distraction and ruin a crucial piece of work.

A busty brunette in a fairly skimpy outfit appears out of nowhere to stand before me. She folds her arms under her bulging chest. Her blue eyes seem to gauge my abilities while I wait for her to speak.

"Ah, a mercenary, I presume? Who else would come to the Forge at this hour? I'm Shayla. How...lovely...to meet you."

Her condescending gaze leaves a bitter feeling in my mouth. I don't think I'll be getting along well with this woman.

Shayla: "Currently, I'm... Well, you can call me a traveling merchant. That sounds better than treasure hunter. See, I hire mercs like you to fetch the valuables I need. In exchange, I offer payment and information."

With a dramatic pause, her eyes scan for any reaction from me. I say nothing in response.

Shayla: "So...need work? One of my clients wants a huge load of  
gnoll leather, in all different colors, nothing dyed. I have all the pieces except that I'm missing just one color. gold. If you happen to find a piece of gold gnoll leather, bring it to me, will you? I hear a merchant from Rocheste has after that dour redhead for some gold gnoll leather. I wonder who will find it first? Ha ha ha."

"Just one piece?"

Shayla: "Don't make it sound so easy. There's a reason why I haven't had any thus far. Since you said that, now I'm definitely expecting the fruits of your labour."

She hasn't offered any payments thus far. Does that mean I can name any price or is she implying that I will be getting a much better price than Kirstie? These gold leathers must be in high demand if they're willing to offer so much.

"Alright, I'll let you know if I find something."

Shayla: "Well, there's not much I can do other than waiting. Get to it."

She turns to leave and heads back to the back room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Party

* * *

"Here you go. Fresh as new. There was some trouble to restore it. But the repair is completed."

The soot-covered bearded blacksmith hands both swords back. The blades have been sharpened and coated. Now they won't stain as easily. They glint brightly in the daylight. The refinement have made them look as if they were never used. From the repairs alone, I can simply tell that he is an experienced blacksmith.

"Thanks Ferghus. Here's the payment."

I take out a few gold pieces but the blacksmith pushes my hand away and refuses to accept.

Ferghus: "First one is on the house. And please, this is the least I can do for you saving the town."

"But I didn't really..."

Ferghus forcefully pushes me out of the forge as an act of good will. I give up my resistance halfway through the push-o-war with a defeating smile.

Ferghus: "Anyways, just take the swords and go. Have a good day now, you hear?"

"...Alright Ferghus. Thanks. You're a good guy. I'll be back again."

Ferghus: "Ho... You won't be saying that once I start breaking your weapons..."

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

Ferghus: "No it's nothing! Take care!"

* * *

Having my swords back in its default status has made me far more satisfied than the recent days. If I ever meet Shadow Fang again, I won't fail drive my swords through its throat. Comparing these swords to the short swords provided by the mercenary outpost, my own swords are far more compatible with my fighting style.

I walk back to the inn in peace. I wonder what I should do now. I have three requests to fulfill. Gold leathers for Kirstie and Shayla, and Gwynn's request. Is money a problem for me? Do I absolutely have to complete these? How would I even find gold gnolls? From what I've heard so far, gold gnolls are a rare find. Don't Kirstie only have a month to deliver the leather? I guess I can start with that. Digging around the Perilous Ruins seems like priority. I might as well complete the rest along the way.

Lost in thought, I arrive at the inn unconsciously. There has always been fellow mercenaries scattered across the town but you will most certainly find the majority of them chilling at the inn. It doesn't seem that Tieve is in today. Ernmass is busy serving heavily demanded drinks over the counter.

"Hey rookie!"

A shout snaps me out of my train of thought. Lucas, Ivan, Rocko, Felix, and Zenni sat around a round table and was relaxing with a glass of beer. I greet them and join them at their table. Upon seating, I immediately refuse the 5 mugs shoved in my face proposing me to indulge in beer guzzling. It's not that I have anything against alcohol. I just don't think it's my time yet. Not for another few years at least.

Lucas: "How are things?"

Well, since he asked, I explain to them my current situation. After I finished, the veterans lean back and look at each other.

Lucas: "What do you think, guys? Should we do some rookie assisting?"

Ivan: "I'm down. What about the others?"

Rocko: "Well I don't have anything else to do. Sure, why not?"

Felix: "Yeah the mission board is running dry. I can do some work for now."

Zenni: "Just to be sure, we're splitting the rewards right?"

The five look at me expectantly. I can't help but let out a chuckle. Having veterans to navigate around Perilous Ruins is everything I could ask for.

"Of course. If I do find a gold gnoll and kill it, I'm sure I won't be able to drag it back to the village alone."

Lucas: "It's a promise then!"

We shake our hands in verbal agreement. Thinking back on what Felix had said, I ask him what he meant by "mission board."

Felix: "Oh that? There's a board that's right beside the outpost and near the entrance to the docks, where two guard tower lies. The town folks usually requests from the merc outpost and the missions are posted on the board. Rewards are usually compensated from the outpost. Unless of course, specified otherwise. Lately, the town has been in peace, so everyone has been competing for these missions."

Mission board huh? Interestingly enough, I was lucky to be requested by three different people even without the board. I guess I have something to check out whenever I'm bored.

Zenni: "I think we're going to have a bit of trouble with these gold gnoll leathers. If I remember correctly, there were many missions posted about gathering gold gnoll leathers but no one has been able to find any."

Rocko: "I don't know much about that but... How hard can it be?"

Ivan: "They're not left unfulfilled for no reason, Rocko. We just don't know where to look for them."

The groups goes silent afterwards. I, however, do believe that we have a source to search.

"I think we can check out the Perilous Ruins. Didn't gnolls recently migrate there? There's a likely chance that we will encounter gold gnolls there."

Hearing this new piece of information, the group lights up.

Zenni: "Really? Let's check it out tomorrow then."

Felix: "Everyone should be prepared and bring anything that you might need."

Lucas: "Let's meet tomorrow morning at the docks."

"Sounds good."

Everyone here nods in agreement. The plan is set. I bid them farewells and walk toward my room. It is now time to rest up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Clash

* * *

There has always been something that bothered me ever since the loss of my home.

How did I get here?

I still remember the vivid images of my home going up in flames and my fallen comrades in that bloodstained battlefield. What happened after that?

My head aches as I try to recall. My head wound that has already healed throbs as if to burst. The mercenary outpost have only told me that they found me lying on the side of the road. But... I don't remember a thing. Did I...lose my memories? Is that possible?

Whatever. Losing my memories isn't that big of a deal. What matters is that I'm still alive and I have not killed nearly enough Fomors.

Unable to fall asleep, I get out of bed and put on my usual equipment. I then head outside into the cold and refreshing air.

It seems as though I was not the only one with a sleepless night. Once again, I meet the shield maiden, Fiona, out in the hallway. She is dressed up the same. Having nothing to say, we hold a brief stare before I break away and move down the hall. Fiona follows quietly behind.

I head in the direction opposite of the docks. I greet the night watch as I walk pass the village gate.

Fiona: "...Wait."

I turn around to the voice to find Fiona still following behind. We are already at the grassy plains outside Colhen. I wonder what she's thinking, following me over here.

Fiona: "...Lethita. Duel me...!"

Without even waiting for a reply, Fiona lunges at me with her sword in hand. I scramble to dash to the side.

Fwoosh.

The sword makes a clean cut through the open air. I clutch onto my swords in response. Questions swirl around in my head but I have no time to ask. The next attack comes at me as an underhand swing.

"Kuh!?"

The tip of the sword barely misses while trying to evade backwards. Alright, if she wants a fight, I'll bite. I quickly untie my swords held at the waist. I won't do as poorly here as I did in the Perilous Ruins.

You better prepare yourself Fiona. You don't know how much I've dreamed of fighting you like this. I value you as another skilled fighter. That is why...I won't hold back.

Catching my firm gaze, Fiona backs off a step. She then realizes her unconscious movement and moves in to deliver another blow.

* * *

Just staring into his eyes makes me shiver. Who is he? Who is this dual wielding nimble fighter? How can he be so strong?

I've never boasted myself to be strong... But I've never considered myself weak either. After meeting with him, I find myself absolutely pitiful in comparison.

Fighting alongside him together, I realize that I'm always off to the side, while he is at the centre of focus. In the incident of the bell tower. In the incident of Perilous Ruins. Both times I relied heavily upon him.

His speed, his precision, his frightening skills. I envy all of it. That is why...I must prove myself. I have to reaffirm myself.

Our swords and shield clash under the moonlight. Neither of us are willing to give up even a step. The fight has brought us to close proximity. I press my shield against his relentless attacks. And when I swing my own, it would either be parried or evaded. At the moment, we are stuck in a stalemate.

We exchange several times in quick succession. He is strong. Stronger than every foe I've fought. Any careless mistakes will be fatal.

His swords bang heavily down. Each consecutive strike seems to be increasing the impact. However, I must be patient. I must wait for an opportunity to appear. If he won't make a mistake, then I will create the chance to counterattack.

I enforce all my weight and charge with my shield up. Seeing the concentrated shield charge, he has no choice but to side step. The brief moment when he lets his guard down during the evasion is the time to strike. As expected, the surprise is shown on his face when he receives a shield bash immediately after the side dash. The force knocks him backwards a few steps. The damage is insignificant, if any. But I've finally managed to create some space between us. I can take this fight more slowly. After all, he has the pressing advantage when we are at arm-length apart.

I raise my shield simultaneously as his readjustments to his grasp. We slowly progress to close the gap. All of a sudden, his swords sweep at me from a horizontal angle. The attack was fast and unexpected. From the range he was at, there was no way that it would have reached me. He must've closed the distance somehow. Did he dash forward the same time he swung his swords? That must have been what happened.

Nevertheless, I block it easily with my raised shield. Such a surprise won't be catching me off guard. Is he gauging my defense? I can't stay still then.

Due to his sudden initiation, I can easily follow up with a counter. I immediately bash him backwards with my shield swing. The hit was clean. The blow knocks him back a bit which caused him to stumble his footing for a brief moment. This moment was what I've been waiting for all along. Shifting all my weight in my left, I deliver a kick to his chest.

The kick should knock him over which would result in my victory.  
The kick should have knocked him over.  
Should? Have?

By the time I realize what happened, I lay on the plains with the tip of his sword staring down into my eyes.

"It's my victory."

* * *

Relying on my quick wits and standing endurance, I took Fiona's shield bash directly. Fiona isn't someone careless who will miss this opportunity. Thus, I made the decision to turn the fight the exact moment she commits her action.

Expectantly, the kick came with such a force that It was necessary to somehow avoid it and redirect her force elsewhere.

I plant my swords in the ground to establish my balance and pivot myself away from her angle of attack. I finally manage to catch her off guard. In a fluid-like motion, I take her down to the ground. Aiming my sword at her face, I declare my victory.

Her defeating look upon realization is heartbreaking. My mouth becomes very dry and I can't stand to look her in the eyes. She never expected such a defeat. However, a win is a win. Neither she nor I will deny that. I withdraw my sword and let up on my hostility.

Having finished here, I turn to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Hunt

The treacherous spider descends from higher up in the tower. Its heavy landing causes the whole tower to shake. It seems that I'm here yet again. Another fight in my dreams. A sigh escapes my lips.

"Haa... Let's get this over with."

I draw my swords in an arch and stand before Wendshardt confidently. The spider lunges forward to pin me down. One simple step to the right was enough to completely evade its attack. I immediately deliver a set of slashes to its vulnerable legs that resemble a tornado, a Blade Tornado. Unrelenting, the spider spins around with its claw swung out to catch me off guard. But I have already followed its hind legs after its stationary turn and continued my assault on its backside.

I drive both swords down into its hard shell and peel back the blades. The shell wouldn't normally be pierced as simple as this but after many many trials and errors, I have discovered the vulnerability in the back shell. The freshly opened wound causes the spider to screech in pain. Now angered by the series of events, the spider speeds up its attacks. I dodge them all with ease. The wounds and strains on its legs and the back shell forces the spider to stumble midway. I take the opportunity to unleash a flurry of slashes. Though many of them did not penetrate through the tough carapace, some wounds began to gradually appear in various places.

I retreat a step as the spider desperately claws at me. Once the distance is created, the weakened and injured spider struggles to pull itself back together.

All of a sudden, the spider surges forward and instantly pins me against the cold stone wall. The impact leaves me numb and twitchy. I can no longer feel my limbs. The spider then backs off a bit and spontaneously dives into the wall it had just left. The second impact plummets us both down the unfinished tower. We fall floor after floor. Life-threatening injuries accumulate quickly and they show no signs of stopping, neither is the fall.

After a painful while, I land in my bed.

* * *

I groggily put on my gears and slap myself awake. I should not have given the spider a break. That was a blunder. If that wasn't a dream, I would have lost my life there and then.

Adding my dream to last night, I did not wake up feeling refreshed as I hoped. Ignoring my dream just now, what happened last night still remains vivid in my memories. Why did Fiona fight me? What spurred her on? She couldn't have done that without reason.

-$/$;/&amp;-74829-)3$:&amp;&amp;-

I meet with the others downstairs and proceed to have breakfast. I was absentminded the entire time and paid no attention to their talk.

How do I face Fiona from now on? Was it a mistake to fight her? Will she ask for another fight? I never wished to create such a distance between the two of us. The event from last night certainly did not bond us closer together. What should I say the next time I see her again?

I shake my head to clear my thoughts. My worries as of now are not my relation with mercenaries. My priority is Fomors. Everything else comes second. And I still haven't killed nearly enough Fomors yet.

Lucas: "Lethita! Lethita!"

"Huh?"

Lucas: "We're here. Get ready."

While I was in deep thought, we have already arrived at the Perilous Ruins. How long had I been out of it?

Rocko: "You okay rookie? You seem zoned out this morning."

"Yeah I'm fine... Just a bad night sleep. I'm fine now."

The five look at me skeptical but say nothing of it. Thus, we move on into the ruins. This will be my second time to visit such a vast ancient. I can't help but to appreciate the time and effort allocated in creating such a place. I wonder what place looked like before it was abandoned. What was it used for? The Perilous Ruins occupied more ground than a fortified castle. It is now the home of wild life and shitty Fomors.

Stray gnolls appear in various places. Alarmed, they attack upon notice. We soon break out in firefights against them. Clearing area after area, the fights becomes more and more repetitive. The gnolls aren't organized. They attack on their own whim which proves to be of no challenge at all. Even a bit of coordination between them can potentially pose a threat. As of they are now...it's lambs to the slaughter. Heh. My favorite.

With that said, the amount of them pouring out of the ruins is no joke. Where exactly do they appear from? There seem to be no end to them. As we progress deeper, hemdrills begin popping out of the ground as well. We react to the surprise attacks quite well. By "we," I mostly mean them. The five seem fully aware of such defense mechanism around these ruins.

Veterans aren't given the name for nothing. The five are very proficient with their style of fighting. They fluidly cut away the enemies while still remaining in close proximity with each other. Even though they engage different opponents at a time, they still guard each other's backs. If one of them is having difficulty, another would break away and reinforce. With this formation, they mow down mob after mob. All of them are equipped with identical gears, sword and shield, with the exception of some gadgets attached to their waists. This setup is very standard in the Crimson Blade Mercenaries. Their shields are larger than Fiona's and also NOT made of wood. The size covers a good half of their body. Theirs are forged with iron ores, making them much sturdier than the wooden ones supplied by the outpost. I reckon Fiona would also rearm her equipment once she earns enough for one.

Eventually, the influx of gnolls stops and we reorganize ourselves in a well secluded area to rest up. A campfire was set up and cooked a meal from the inventory I was carrying to fill our stomachs. It consisted of simply vegetables, grains, and meat.

Yes, I was the designated supplies carrier since they insisted to do all the fighting. Apparently it was their duty as "veteran mercenaries." I wanted to protest but I figured to just let them take leadership. I might even learn a thing or two from them. Their dedication as role models reminds me of the adults in my village. Similar to these veterans, they would always take me out hunting. They would take the initiative to teach me new things whenever they had a chance. I can't believe that they're all gone...

Painful memories and headaches occupy my mind as the others chat away while eating.

Ivan: "Whew... The gnolls here are no joke. They used to be such docile creatures."

Lucas: "Yep. Things have really changed. We have to be more careful now. It's lucky for us to only come in a small group. We would've been bigger targets if there were more of us."

Felix: "I have never had this much trouble advancing only this far into Perilous Ruins."

Rocko: "Well considering that they've recently migrated. They're fighting hard to protect their new home. I somewhat understand their desperate attempts to drive us invaders out."

Zenni: "Since you put it that way, we're the bad ones here. And that demotivates me to continue..."

Zenni's words cast a silence over themselves. None of them are able to meet each other's gaze. Finally, after a short while, Lucas speaks up as the leader of the group.

Lucas: "Let's just get this over with. Though we may seem like the villains here, we're not exactly friends with them either.

Looks like Lucas is a suitable leader for this group. His words alone elevate the mood of the others.

Lucas: "Alright, I think we've rested enough. Let's move out."

* * *

We scout around the ruins for the entire day. There is absolutely no sign of gold gnolls. Well, of course there isn't. They don't fall it rare just because they felt like it. I doubt we'd have such amazing luck on our first try.

With that said, the first yields nothing. We set up camp once again and decide to spend the night here in the ruins. We work out a sleep rotation so there would always be one of us to stand watch. I offer to go first.

I somewhat expected a night attack. Night raids are the most dangerous and effective tactic to employ in battles. But it was quiet all the through to the morning. I'm surprised that the gnolls didn't take this opportunity. We were tired and vulnerable. We could've been easily wiped out.

Well, maybe not wiped out. These mercenaries are experienced. Night attacks probably won't even faze them.

The morning came rather quickly. What surprises me the most is that a gold gnoll casually strolls in to our area. It is shaped like a bear but with longer limbs and gold fur. Hence the name Gold Gnoll... I should really work on my descriptions.

It's fangs are showing through the closed mouth. It's ears twitch once it feels my gaze. Our eyes meet and the gold gnoll moves on forward.

"Hey! You guys see that?"

I shout to the five and point in the direction of interest. They look at me absentminded. Did they not see it? It was in plain sight!

Felix: "See what?"

Rocko: "I don't see anything."

"The gnoll! There was a gold gnoll there."

Ivan: "Are you sure, Lethita? A random gold gnoll would just walk in here. That's very very likely."

"Argh! This isn't the time to doubt. It's getting away. I'm going after it!"

Lucas: "Hey wait! Lethita!"

I chase after the rare creature. I soon lost the others far behind. I catch a glimpse of the gold gnoll take a left around the corner. I mark a left arrow on the wall, hoping the veterans will follow the clues.

The gold gnoll finally senses its follower and speeds up to lose me. It gets in its fours so the hind legs can propel it further.

And so, the chase officially begins.

* * *

Fiona woke up that morning feeling like shit. She knew that today was going to be a shit day. Especially after that shitty defeat last night. She quickly got dressed and headed out the shitty door.

Her rush has quieted the mercenaries at the inn. Eyes skimmed her hurry curiously and whispers soon spread like wildfire. For them, a moody Fiona was abnormal. She has always been the talk among mercenaries, simply because she stands out. Ever since she arrived in Colhen, her personality and skills are well recognized even if she doesn't realize it herself. The mercenaries named her "The Unbreakable Shield."

"Hey... Is it just me or does Fiona seem colder than usual today...?"

"Sssh... Quiet, she might hear you."

"Huh? Can you even distinguish the level of her coldness? She seems the same as always. Beautiful and unapproachable."

"Haa... She is truly beautiful..."

"Yeah but... She's got this aura around her just now, you know? Like she will chew you up and spit you back out without even batting an eye."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey, I feel that too."

"You guys are weird. She's just like that as always."

"No you're blind. She is obviously different today. And exceptionally colder."

"Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't suppose someone like you can imagine what she's going through."

"Oh? And I suppose you can?"

"Pfft yeah. Who do you think I am? I'll let you know that I've keeping my eye on her quite a while now."

"That's creepy."

"Yeah that is really creepy."

"Wha-? You guys don't understand anything!"

"I kind of understand where's he's coming from though."

"Aw, not you too!"

"Well she DOES seem different."

"I give up. You guys are right. She is different."

"There was a lot of sarcasm you placed in that sentence."

"That's a little rude."

"What? What do you want from me?"

"Alright alright. Let's break it up boys. Stopping fighting over Fiona and go back to playing nice."

"Yeah, you guys are causing such a commotion. The others are caught up in arguments too. This whole place is a mess now."

"So just stop here okay?"

"Fiona isn't going to bat an eye at you anyways. What's the point?"

"Yeah you're right..."

"A guy can hope at least..."

"More drinks Ernmass!"

"More drinks to our sorrow and pitiful selves!"

"Cheers!"

"Cheers."

"Cheers..."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Chase

* * *

I left various markings around the ruins in hope that the others can still catch up. At this point, the only thing on my mind is how I will take the gold gnoll down.

"Argh! Get the hell back here!"

The gold gnoll is still running away right before me. It must have heard me because the bastard turns around and sneers before continuing further down the path. I've been chasing it for hours and the distance still doesn't seem to be closing at all. On the other hand, my legs feel like they're about to give out any moment now. The weight of my equipment certainly doesn't help me run faster.

It has led me through many turns and obstacles. I've also faced many ambushes from gnolls and hemdrills. They appear randomly throughout the ruins. Yet somehow I managed to avoid them all. They have done nothing but piss me off further. This piece of shit deserves to die.

The gold gnoll takes another turn and I arrive at a flight of stairs that leads to another long corridor. Shortly, after it disappears through the top, falling debris begin crashing down from above. I maneuver carefully through the falling destruction. One mistake and I will be brutally crushed.

Near the top, I find a group of gnolls waiting for me. As soon as they have the sight of me, they ready their bows and clubs. I greet each one of them with a sword through its throat. The fight wasn't difficult but with all these distractions, I've lost all traces of the gold gnoll. Finally quiet after the brief skirmish, I scout my surroundings.

Wait a minute... Where am I? How deep am I into the ruins? Never mind the gold gnoll, how do I even get out of here?

Taking a deep breath in, I calm myself down. Panic isn't going to help anyone, mainly me. I take a seat beside the wall for a momentary rest.

After a short while, I see the others climbing up the stairs huffing and puffing. They must have desperately ran after me. Lucas sighs upon spotting me against the wall.

Lucas: "There you are. Where's the gnoll?"

Unable to hide my disappointment and failed chase, I tell them what happened. The five stares down the long corridor.

Lucas: "Let's keep going then."

Ivan: "The gold gnoll isn't going to catch itself for us."

Rocko: "C'mon rookie."

The six of us move further inwards, following the lost trail. Along the way, gnolls appear left and right out of the corners. Felix knocked one out with just his shield. The sheer force caused Its jaw to dislocate. I found the scene very amusing.

We soon arrive at a clearing. Ruined pillars of the Old lie everywhere. Coincidentally, we discover that the gold gnoll is resting alongside with a couple of its golden comrades under a small shelter beside the pillars. Their startled scrambling made it obvious that they weren't expecting company.

The five immediately bring out chained hooks and aim them at the fleeing gold gnolls. The claws grapple onto their flesh and dig into their bodies. The gold gnolls howl in pain and desperately struggle out of their binding but to no avail.

In the end, we capture 4 in total. The claw from Ivan wasn't able to grasp the gnoll firmly and it slipped away. Not wanting resistance and unnecessary worry, we slit their throats and skin their leather instantly. Lucas then takes out a map and makes a note.

"Wait you had a map?"

Lucas stares at me in confusion as if I never saw a map before.

Lucas: "Yeah? How else would we navigate through the Perilous Ruins?"

Th-that makes sense... Why didn't I think of that? With that stupidly convenient map, we exit the Perilous Ruins without much trouble. Along the way, Lucas has been writing in the map of the Perilous Ruins, particularly about landmarks and the enemies we've encountered.

Considering how far we travelled in the ruins, we managed to finish the gold gnoll missions and leave in one day.

* * *

"Here Shayla. Your piece of gold leather."

I toss her a piece of the gold gnoll leather stripped from one of many. The leather lands softly on her lap. Shayla picks it up skeptically and stares at it in shock.

Shayla: "Wh-what? It's only been a day! How'd you manage get hold of one so quick?"

I simply shrug in response. I don't really have any explanation for it. There's only one thing to say.

"Luck I suppose."

Shayla: "Ah, look at that shimmer. It's gold, all right."

She sets aside the gold leather with a shake of disbelief.

Shayla: "I won't ask more. I just never expected you to return so soon. So, what should I give you in return...? You don't seem to be wanting for money."

Don't seem to be-what? I interrupt her as she fumbles with something under a crowded table.

"No no, I'll gladly take money."

Shayla: "Alright. I know just the thing. Here. Also take this ring. It's quite rare. Just, ah, don't ask me where I got it."

She shoves a pouch filled with about 500 coins and a red ring into my hands. The sheer weight of it scares me a bit. She's willing to pay this amount of currency for just a single piece of gold leather?

"How much are in here, Shayla?"

Shayla: "Hmm? Oh, I didn't exactly count. Anyway, you seem all right. I think I like you. Drop by whenever you have time. I'll probably have another job for you soon."

Leaving the forge, I meet with the others and show them the rewards from Shayla. Their jaws drop in shock as soon as they see the glimmer and shine once they open the coin pouch. Maybe a bit of drool even flowed out of their opened mouths. Closing their mouths, we then head to the Traveller's Shop. The gold will be split afterwards but they insist that I keep the ring.

* * *

Kirstie's eyes light up like a candle upon seeing us carrying bundles of gold leather in. She jumps out of her seat to inspect the authentic materials. We place them on the counter. The weight of them all lands with a heavy thud. She was first skeptical that we finished so fast. But just like Shayla, Kirstie confirms the authenticity of the gold leather with a simple inspection.

Kirstie: "Thank you so much! You literally just saved my life. I can't thank you enough. If you need anything, anything at all, please let me know and I will help you as best as I can."

She picks up the promised reward off the counter and places it gently into my hands. Compared to Shayla's payment, the weight of this is light.

Kirstie: "Here's the payment I mentioned. It contains 250 pieces of gold coins. These should last you for quite a while. I won't keep you here any longer than you have to. You're welcome to come back anytime!"

250 coins huh? I'd ask for more but Shayla's reward alone is able to last me for weeks, even after splitting it with the others. And Kirstie seems genuinely in need of the leather. I'll just keep quiet and let her handle her business.

Leaving the Traveller's Shop, we split the reward six ways back at the inn and celebrate the successful mission. In the end, we decide to head our own way. It has been a long day and we all needed rest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Envy

* * *

My spontaneous headaches are occurring more and more often. It seems that they appear at the most unusual times.

Lethita.

Lethita?

Yes I am Lethita.

Lethita.

Who else would I be?

I am talking to myself now.

I wonder if something is wrong with me. Could this problem be related to the head injury I had when I first arrived in Colhen? But it has already healed. Why would it still hurt?

I lift my head off the table in my room. I must have dozed off. I shake my head sideways to rid myself the peculiar thoughts. Taking a look outside the window, it is nightfall. Crickets sing their hearts out. The stars dazzle in the night sky. And the moon stares blankly in my general direction.

How long have I been asleep?

I get up for a stretch. My muscles have tensed from the contact against the hard wooden table and chair. The momentary aches disappear after flexing.

Meanwhile, my head has been throbbing ever since I woke up.

Maybe some fresh air will help.

My movements feel slow and sluggish, yet somehow I manage to exit the quiet inn. Everyone else is busy asleep in their rooms. The peacefulness really makes me wonder if the recent events were simply a dream.

I meet an unexpected returnee outside the inn. Covered in bruises, Fiona trudges back inside while clutching onto her left arm. It seems to be in a bad condition. Bits of blood are spilling from the corner of her mouth and her left eye is too stained to be open.

"..."

Fiona: "..."

We meet each other's gaze but we won't say a thing. I reach out to help her but decided against it. I'm not sure how to approach her after our dual.

And just like that, we pass each other in silence. Neither of us are willing to start a conversation, nor is there a need to.

I sit down on the rocks beside the dock and gaze at the water emptily. My reflection shines in the moonlit water. A grey haired boy with a face hardened and worn by the Fomor attacks.

I've come a long way. But what should I do now? I won't be getting anywhere with these requests from Colhen. The mercenary outpost isn't going to give out missions that are directly related to the Fomors. Maybe I need to find another source?

I think I will go ahead and look into Gwynn's request. The war needs progression. What better way is there to work towards that goal than with the Royal Army? So for now, I will listen to Gwynn and complete her task that she unofficially assigned to me. Thus, I turn around and head in the direction back to the inn.

* * *

Fiona watches as Lethita walks away without even batting an eye.

'Am I really that insignificant in his eyes...?'

Self pity swallows her within a blink of an eye. As of now, she never even dares to compare the two of them. But it still feels devastating to not be recognized.

Fiona has been in the training site for the past few days. Hoping to hone her skills through repetitive combat, Fiona over exerts herself in attempts to complete the trial. Meanwhile, Her record is continuously rising.

Slowly, the girl staggers back to the comfort of her room while holding on to her injured arm. The repeated force has placed a great deal of strains on her left arm.

Fiona crashes down on her bed for the rest she desperately needs. Hoping her arm would recover by tomorrow morning, she falls in deep slumber.

* * *

Yet another brawl with Wendshardt in my sleep. I've grown quite tired of the same repetitive fight over and over again for the past weeks.

Weeks, huh?

Has it already been that long ever since I arrived here in Colhen? The battle in my village is still as fresh as yesterday. Anger gathers within every time I think about it.

Having my mind occupied like this doesn't help at all.

Currently, my funds are secured. It is time to look into the relationship of the gnolls and the bell tower.

But first, I should check back in with the mercenary outpost. The captain should be back by now. It has been quite a while since he was injured at the bell tower.

I enter the outpost to find the usual sort lounging inside. Ceara is busy discussing matters with other mercenaries. She greets me with a wave. Marrec's sudden appearance from the entrance brings everyone's business to a halt.

Marrec: "I'm back! I've brought the captain with me."

Marrec enters with an unfamiliar face. I assume that's the captain. He has a face sharpened by many hardships and experiences. He is the true definition of a veteran. His rough figure reflects the amount of time he spent in bed. His short brown hair is shaggy and dirty. He must have been worried about the outpost affairs to neglect his own hygiene.

Aodhan: "Everyone holding up okay?"

Ceara: "Captain! It's great to have you back. Do you remember Lethita?"

The captain turns to look at me. His tired eyes seem to be gauging for a reaction. He is the second person in Colhen who has done this; first being Shayla.

Aodhan: "So you're the one who went up the bell tower. I'm Aodhan, captain of the Crimson Blades."

Marrec: "Captain. Urgent news. Lethita investigated the Perilous Ruins, and the gnolls attacked."

Aodhan: "Lethita fought with the gnolls in the Perilous Ruins?"

The captain takes a second look my way. Perhaps some opinion of me has changed. I may also have taken this the wrong way. The impression he's giving off is complicated. It's hard to interpret. Who exactly is Aohdan?

Ceara: "Yes, sir. Kirstie confirmed that the symbol on the gnoll artifact is indeed the Fomorian Emblem."

Aodhan: "Not good... So, the gnolls must be somehow related to the Fomor. But now is not the time to antagonize them. Marrec, tell the Blades the Perilous Ruins are off limits for the time being."

Marrec: "Will do, captain."

A smug looking fish-eyed mercenary smirks on the side. His appearance disgusts me and his aura is just overflowing with arrogance.

Fish-eyes: "Too late. Someone's already antagonized them..."

Marrec: "What are you talking about, Gallagher?"

Gallagher: "That rookie over there got a special assignment from the Royal Army."

He points his fingers confidently in my direction. As a result, everyone turns their attention onto me.

Gallagher. I will remember that name. You damned snitch. I didn't even take the assignment. I only went in for gold leather. How'd he even know about this? I don't remember seeing him when Gwynn talked to me.

Marrec: "What? Lethita! We're the Crimson Blades! We don't just do whatever the Royal Army commands!"

Aodhan: "..."

"I-"

Marrec: "Just because you saved the day at the bell tower, you think you can ruin our reputation?"

Aodhan: "Marrec."

Marrec: "What did that woman from the Royal Army say? Did she promise to get you into the Royal Army?"

Aodhan: "Marrec. Enough."

Marrec: "We're the Crimson Blades! If you're just using us as a stepping stone to join these Royal dogs, get the hell out!"

"..."

The outpost goes silent with Marrec's rage. I doubt words from me will have any effect. As I turn to leave, the captain grasps me by the shoulder.

Aodhan: "Marrec! Calm down."

Marrec: "But captain!"

Aodhan: "While it's not acceptable to engage in an operation without a superior's approval..."

Aodhan throws you a pointed look.

Aohdan: "It's also not acceptable to lose your head. You are talking to a subordinate, Marrec. A comrade. Don't lose your calm. Besides, you haven't even heard Lethita's side of the story."

Marrec: "..."

Aodhan: "I think you should calm down first. Go outside and get some air, Marrec."

Marrec: "Yes, captain."

Marrec slams the door behind him with a defeated look. Another brief silence follows after Marrec's exit. The captain sighs before turning towards me once more.

Aodhan: "Marrec isn't usually like this. He just gets riled up when the Royal Army is around. So... You've been staying at the inn, right? Now would be a good time for you to take a break. I'll talk to Marrec when he gets back."

* * *

Back at the inn, Tieve, in her priestess clothing, greets me in surprise. There doesn't seem to be anyone else in, just the two of us.

Tieve: "Oh hello, Lethita. I just got back from the temple. If I knew you'd be back so early, I would've cooked something up for you to eat."

"...Oh no that's okay. I'm not hungry anyways."

Tieve: "Well... If you need anything, just let me know, okay?"

I nod in response to the worrisome oracle. She suddenly leans forward to stare closely into my eyes. My own image is reflected in her sky blue eyes. I immediately divert my gaze away. She must have noticed my glum expression.

Tieve: "Are you alri-OH GOODNESS! Ellis?!"

A sloppy looking rug slowly rolls into the inn from the entrance. Seeing us sitting around a table, he turns to flop in our direction. Not literally, of course.

Ellis: "Hey Tieve... Hey, Lethita... May I sit here? If you don't mind...?"

Tieve: "Sure. Stay here as long as you want. You look so lost... Did something go wrong?"

Ellis's devastated face is certainly pitiful. I'd feel sympathetic if he wasn't such a buffoon. It seems like Ellis chasing after Gwynn didn't go very well.

Ellis: "...Gwynn was so enraged. I couldn't bear to face her. But I have nowhere else to go..."

Tieve: "Hmm. Is Gwynn the blonde woman in the Royal Army?"

Ellis: "Yes, ma'am."

The oracle laughs lightly. Her gentle chuckle surprised us both.

Tieve: Don't you worry. I have a hunch she's not mad at you at all!"

Ellis brightens up instantly upon hearing those words, albeit a little bit skeptical.

Ellis: "Do you really think so?"

Tieve: "Definitely! You can take my words. She must be waiting for you to come back."

Ellis: "In that case, I'll go back to her immediately. Thank you Tieve! Lethita, see you later!"

Ellis quickly dashes out of the inn. The oracle giggles at his reaction. The scene unfolded unexpectedly. I never realized that Ellis was so simplistic.

Tieve: "Not long ago, a woman soldier came to the temple looking for me  
and asked if I saw a cadet named Ellis."

Tieve pokes at my cheeks. I'm taken aback by her actions.

"Moreover, are you all right? You have a look even worse than that cadet."

There's no hiding from her. I explain to her what happened.

Tieve: "I see. If I may... I want to apologize on behalf of Marrec. You see, Marrec desperately wanted to join the Royal Army. But he didn't get in. Now he despises them. Funny, huh? Marrec, Keaghan, and I all grew up together here in Colhen. The two of them both wanted to join the Royal Army, but only Keaghan made it. Now he goes back in forth between Rocheste and the capital. I hear he's been promoted many times already."

Tieve sighs while looking out the window.

Tieve: "And now Marrec's taking his frustrations out on you."

So that's what happened. A sigh of relief unintentionally escapes my mouth.

Tieve: "Hee hee, that quieted things down a bit. You look like you could use some of Brynn's tea. Brynn at the Magic Laboratory has delicious tea. I will write a letter to him on your behalf. Please go visit him."

So I go to the Magic Laboratory to talk to Brynn. Upon entering, I come face to face with a hooded man. The shadow from the hood covers the upper half of his wrinkled face. The rest of the cloak hides away his grown figure. He appears to be middle-aged. He walks away as if deliberately ignoring me.

Another man in a classy suit notices me as he's working on his magical concoctions. He stops his progress and greets me at the entrance. He is everything as the oracle described. A blonde haired male in his mid 20s. A clean handsome face that's just waiting to steal the heart of maidens with a glance.

Brynn: "This is the first time I've really been able to see your face. Ah, what can I do for you?"

I hand him Tieve's letter and he skims it. He then clears an area and sits me down.

Brynn: "Hmm, I normally never share my tea with anyone, but I will defer to Tieve's judgement."

Brynn gets up and heads to the back of the laboratory. An appetizing aroma fills the Magic Laboratory moments later. He reappears shortly after to bring me a cup of tea.

Brynn: "Sorry to have kept you waiting, Lethita. I'm finicky about tea. I wonder if it will suit your taste... Tea is an essential component of magical studies. I know much of great teas thanks to my research. And Tieve seems to love my tea. Magicians often say that they've become connoisseurs of tea, not magic."

Brynns notices my lost thoughts as I enjoy the exquisite taste of his tea. I have to admit, his tea is pretty damn good.

"I'm not good at small talk. My days are filled with reading and experimenting. You'd be surprised how much you can learn from books."

Somehow, he makes the words sound both condescending and compassionate.

Brynn: "...You look much better now. I'm glad that my tea managed to brighten you up."

"Thank you for the te-"

OOOOOoooOOONNNN

OOOOOOooooOONNNNNNN

A battle horn sound plays.

Brynn: "...That sounds like the battle horn to summon the Crimson Blades. You'd better hurry to the Mercenary Outpost."

"... That's not good, is it?"

Brynn: "Unless you like a bit of stirring in your life, no, that's not good."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Wind Through the Ruins

* * *

The Crimson Blades seem to be preparing for battle. Aodhan, fully armored, is barking out orders at everyone who has gathered in front of the outpost.

Aodhan: "Shaykard! Take a platoon over to the Western Ruins. Selbrin! Watch the entrance for Shaykard and be ready."

The two nods to the captain's orders and sets off to perform their duties.

Aodhan: "Marrec! Is Marrec here yet?"

Marrec: "Yes, sir! I just got here!"

Aodhan: "I think the Royal Army is marching to the Perilous Ruins. Take two platoons and investigate!"

Marrec: "Yes, sir!"

Aodhan: "Ceara, stay at the Mercenary Outpost and let me know if we get  
any new information."

Ceara: "Yes, captain!"

Aodhan: "Excellent. Lethita is here."

The captain spots me among the mercenary crowd that consist about 60.

Marrec: "..."

Aodhan: "I have an assignment for you, Lethita. I need you to scout out the Perilous Ruins. It is imperative you get there before anyone else. If the gnolls see the Royal Army as an enemy, it will trigger a full-scale battle. Understand?"

"...Yes, sir."

Having assigned the task to me, the captain handpicks a few mercenaries among the rest and heads out his own way.

Marrec: "Hey, rookie. Come here for a second before you go.

Marrec drags me to the side after the captain leaves.

Marrec: "I'm sorry about earlier. And be careful out there."

Marrec reappears before the gathered mercenaries and shouts orders in the captain's absence.

Marrec: "Alright. You heard Captain Aohdan. Everyone, form up parties and let's head out!"

* * *

I meet Lucas and the others preparing a boat at the docks. They seem to have everything all ready to go.

Rocko: "C'mon rookie, we heard what happened at the outpost. Let's move out as quickly as possible."

"Thanks guys."

We sail out immediately to the Perilous Ruins. Time is of the issue. The Royal Army is marching towards the ruins, probably to find the relation of the gnolls to the bell tower. Gwynn must have grown impatient.

And we must prevent them from making contact.

Wait.

Why are we stopping them? Isn't this a good opportunity to wipe out the gnolls in one go?

If we attack now, the coalition force between the Royal Army and the Crimson Blades can deal a fatal damage to the Fomors.

We dock the boats near the shore alongside the other parties. We soon gather on the shores along. Marrec leads us to the Perilous Ruins at once. Taking everyone into account, there are around 60 of us, with Fiona among them. We make eye contact for a second before I refocus back to the Perilous Ruins.

Traces of battle appear everywhere in the ruins. There lie both Fomor and human casualties, though the humans only number a few. It seems that the Royal Army has already entered the ruins. The Royal Army has already engaged the gnolls. What's our next step then?

Marrec: "Those Royal Army fools! We don't know much about their forces. We can't be attacking now! Our goal is to catch up to them as fast as possible. We're heading to the eastern ruins. Shaykard and Selbrin should be here shortly to cover the entrance and the western ruins. Now let's go!"

With a wave, Marrec and a handful of men rush in. His quick decision leaves many of us still at the entrance. His reasoning makes sense. We aren't prepared for such an attack. Neither are Gwynn and the Royal Army.

As we were about to follow, a sudden cough redirects our attention to the fallen men. One of the injured soldiers lying on the ground is still alive. He groans in pain as blood pours out of his abdomen.

Lucas: "Zenni! Potion. Now!"

Lucas shouts as he removes the light iron armor off the Royal Army soldier. Exposing his flesh reveals a nasty wound demarcated by a spiked gnoll club. I guess not even armor will save you if you're careless.

Zenni: "I'm on it!"

Zenni takes out a small sack marked with a red cross. He dumps the contents out of a red potion flask and onto the wound. The liquid sizzles upon contact with the flesh. The open wound is rapidly closing.

"Gah!"

A bandage is then wrapped around the wound. The soldier's voice has grown rough and his breaths short from the aggressive treatment. Lucas then removes the helmet for the soldier to take easier breaths. A short-haired blonde youth appears from beneath the helmet. His lack of experience and is the only reason to blame for his state.

He grabs onto the arm of Lucas and struggles to make a coherent sentence.

"H-help them...! They've gone deep into the ruins-ugh!"

The soldier then passes out from the pain-induced rapid healing. Lucas checks his vitals to confirm his heartbeat.

Lucas: "He'll be fine. We will split up here. Lethita, you're with us."

The remaining mercenaries set out their own way. Spreading the forces is a good strategy to cover more areas in these vast ruins. Moving around in small groups also conceals our presence while staying relatively stealthy.

* * *

It has been hours since we entered yet we have not found any traces of the gnolls or the Royal Army. It appears that the gnolls have pulled back their troops. A nagging feeling keeps telling me that they are aware of us and are preparing for a counterattack. This uneasiness is making me anxious.

Lucas: "Get down!"

Lucas' voice alerts the rest of us and we take cover close to the walls. In a whisper, he tells us to stay quiet and listen.

Sounds of battle can be heard in a nearby area north of our position. The Crimson Blades or the Royal Army has engaged the enemy. We navigate our way around the area of interest to take a flanking position from the left.

Peeking from a fallen pillar, we see mercenaries fending off the gnolls' relentless attacks. The gnolls have pinned them from all sides. They will meet their end if we don't take action now. In desperation, one of the mercenaries breaks out of the encirclement with an aggressive struggle. The gnoll archers take the opportunity to shoot him down immediately.

We set our targets and dash out of our cover. The six of us weren't much in number, however the surprise initiation should disorient the gnoll forces just enough to turn the tide of the battle. We remove the ranged attackers almost instantly. Before they even turn around, their heads have already soared through the sky.

In a swift motion, I jump onto a bunch of gnolls from behind, knocking all of them down. I then quickly slip to the side to barely avoid a fleet of arrows fired by the remaining archers. The arrows stab into the fallen gnolls as a result of some friendly fire.

As the gnoll archers ready/nock another arrow in their bow, I pick up one of the dead gnolls and throw it at them. While they're busy dodging the flying body, I sprint towards the group and drive my swords down a gnoll in the center. Upon contact, I carve the swords halfway in the gnoll outwards and perform a fanning slash from the inside. The scenery is painted with a blood rain.

Grasping the momentary opportunity, I dive into another group of gnolls. Their agonizing shrieks are lost in the midst of combat.

"Heh."

As I though. This feels... Exhilarating.

Once we pick off the remaining gnolls, we fuse our party with the other mercenaries. According to them, Marrec has gone further ahead. They wanted to catch up but was ambushed by the gnolls. Given the surprise attack, many of them fell within the first volley of arrows. We came in just in time to wretch them out of their demise.

Now our numbers total 12, including the 6 of us. Just how far are they into the ruins if we have already encountered numerous losses. Along the way, we take off in rapid pursuit. Skirmishes break out everywhere in the ruins. Our forces are scattered and isolated, which is especially dangerous since there are so few of us compared to the gnolls. The main goal is to reach the Royal Army. So whoever is left behind are in for the fight of their lives. Since we are already behind in this foreign environment, we decide to pick up every straggler we can. We eventually accumulate to a number of 18.

Our path takes us to an ascending spiral hill. We arrive at the top to hear a mumble of snarls, grunts, and growls. From the distance, it seems like the gnoll forces have gathered in this location, for reasons unknown. Could this be their attack party? They greatly outnumber us. There seems to be about 80, if not more.

And in the midst of the gathering, I see a bunch of big gnoll leaders. One in particular sniffs the air reactively to our presence. The motion is very similar to a particular gnoll I faced before.

But how do they do that? Do gnolls have a sensitive nose that allows them to pick up peculiar scents?

Lucas: "Prepare! They're coming!"

With a loud threatening howl, every gnoll descends the hill in a predatory pack.

And one comes before me face to face.

"Shadow Fang..."

The gnoll snarls back in response, acknowledging my presence. The wound I carved into him has left a scar on his chest.

In no time his spiked club come slamming down my way. As I avoid the arch of his swing, two gnoll fighters sneak up from behind. I slash them apart with a quick swing and jumps backwards in an attempt to break away from my position. If I stayed further, I would have been mauled by the mobs.

The other mercenaries are busy engaged in the chaotic dogfight. I can't really rely on them for backup. There are no strategies or tactics here. Just kill as much as you can. I should worry about my own fight.

As I spend a few seconds glancing around, Shadow Fang lunges forward to knock me down. I fling myself reactively to the left at the last possible moment. Due to my slow reaction, my right arm is grazed by the spiked club on my way there.

I shouldn't lose focus. Every second is crucial.

I exhale slowly. The wound isn't that deep. The pain only stings. My heart races as I stare at my nemesis. The one I failed to kill before. I won't be making the same mistake today.

I clutch tightly on my twin swords. The feeling of the killing blow missing its target. It's...agonizing.

A stray arrow flies through in between us. And we dash towards each other simultaneously. We both swing our weapons aggressively resulting in a collision mid-flight. I parry his blow with my left and thrust forwards with my right. Shadow Fang redirects his weapon to effectively block my thrusting path.

I take a firm step forward. The gnoll commander does the same. Neither of us are willing to let up on our attack.

Coming in close contact with Shadow Fang face to face once again, he growls, baring his fangs as he applies a greater push against me. I have no choice but to back off here. I break away from the power struggle.

It appears that I won't be able to win through strength. That's okay. Strength isn't my strong point anyways. I just need to be faster.

I charge forward with a frightening speed. The momentum knocks Shadow Fang back a few steps. It stabilizes itself and returns a swing. I nimbly dodge it and twist both swords upwards in a rising arch. They cut into the flesh neatly. However the wounds aren't too heavy. But that's okay, I wasn't aiming for a fatal blow anyhow.

Following my Rising Crescent, I bring both swords back down in a descending crescent. Given my combo was lightning fast, Shadow Fang wasn't able to react and takes four clean slashes. It howls in pain, alerting the nearby trash mobs.

I need to finish this fast and now! Otherwise it's only going to be a repeat of last time.

Shadow Fang rams me down in retaliation. The force of impact makes me cough up a bit of blood. It slams its spiked club down immediately. I roll off to the side and quickly get up.

A loud smash blows away several mercenaries into the air. Another gnoll leader has been quite successful in reducing our numbers. His fur is pure white. It's a beautiful color. It is such a shame for it to be on an ugly monster. The mercenaries lay on the ground dead. We have taken five immediate casualties. By the sudden turn of events, I stand there stunned by the scene.

I am suddenly grabbed by Lucas as he drags me off far to the side. A white dazzling flash then appears mid battle.

KABOOM!

The abrupt explosion leaves many of us disoriented and uncoordinated. The remains of the victims lie on the cratered ground. And Shadow Fang was caught in the center of the blast. Someone must have tossed a bomb. The end result was not a pretty sight.

Lucas: "We're leaving! Retreat!"

There are 11 of us now. Apart from the five, another two were lost in battle.

How much did we accomplish? One dead gnoll leader and a bunch of gnoll fighters. With the rest hot on our tail.

Heh, the other way around would be much more interesting, and literal.

We take many twists and turns as possible as we flee deeper into the ruins. Even though gnolls have difficulty turning once they pick up their speeds, a few of the mercenaries are not accustomed to drawn out combat, thus slowing down to their inevitable doom. Our forces slowly dwindle away further as we get picked off one by one.

As we are unfamiliar in the ruins, we set off many traps lying in wait. A spiked log swings down from above as we spring the trap by accidentally stepping on the rope trigger. Thankfully all of us ducked quickly in order to evade the contraption. Once we get up from the spiked log, one mercenary falls inside a pitfall and is pierced by the spikes instantly. We carefully manoeuvre through the dangerous zone while watching our footing.

It's quite ingenious to place pitfalls right after the spiked log trap. Also quite fucking annoying.

Due to the time we spent crawling through the traps, the gnolls caught up. They leap over the pitfall traps and immediately jump into our group. Once again we are pinned down by the gnoll forces.

My swings grow duller by the second. Fatigue has finally caught up from the long extensive fights.

I can't keep fighting. Is this where we fall?  
I'm not satisfied.  
I want to keep fighting.  
I want to kill more.  
This isn't nearly enough.

One of the mercenaries beside me gets his skull bashed in by a flying club. The heavy impact causes the body to collide with the others behind him.

The white furred gnoll leader jumps and smashes its club downwards. I meet it head to head with my swords.

CRACK!

My blade snaps in half upon coming in contact with his smash. I hurriedly slip to the side desperately to avoid its blow. Thankfully the broken blade isn't my brother's. Nonetheless, I'm one weapon short now.

This is the absolute worst situation. We can't win...

Another flash comes into view. The blast radius blows back majority of the gnolls. We take the time to escape.

* * *

In a narrow pathway, hidden gnolls begin dropping boulders down from above. They crush a quarter of what remains of us. We number 8 now.

Another spiked log swings down after we escape the falling boulders. But...with all his strength, Rocko slams himself against the trap. The large spikes puncture through him entirely.

"Rocko!"

Lucas: "Rocko!"

Ivan: "Rocko!"

Felix: "Damn it! Rocko!"

Zenni: "Rocko!"

With his final breath, he pushes back the log, giving us enough room to crawl under.

No... Not another one of us... This can't be happening! Was the sacrifice necessary? Yes, the gnolls are still chasing but...this doesn't deserve...

...We have no hope like this, is there? Rocko knew our situation. There was absolutely no way to escape if this continued. Is that why...? Rocko?! Is that why you're buying time for us?!

Tears drip down my face in realization.

Rocko: "G-go friends... Enjoy another glass of beer for me... Haha...ha..."

Lucas: "Keep moving... Now!"

His voice somehow compelled us to listen. We scramble to crawl under and keep running.

Lucas stays behind for a lingering second. I hear his whisper in the wind through the ruins.

Lucas: "Take care, friend. Goodbye."

A loud explosion rings in the air soon after.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 - Decisive Battle

* * *

I really don't want to say that Rocko's death was meaningless.

I...really don't.

But with us slowly being driven towards the edge of a cliff, it's hard not to do so. Even though Rocko gave up his life for us to escape, we have disappointed him. In the end, we still could not outrun our pursuers.

The cliff leers threateningly. We are currently surrounded by the enemy gnolls. They have cornered us to the edge. There are only 5 of us now. Lucas, Ivan, Felix, Zenni, and me. The two other mercenaries were lost in more traps.

Fuck. Is this where it all ends?  
How is this any different from my village?  
We are going to be wiped out.  
I can't let a repeat happen.  
But...we're out of options.

We are all tired out of our minds. Is there even hope for a breakthrough?

While I'm stuck in a daze, Lucas tackles me to the side. The same scene in my village flashes before my eyes. A series of arrows have dug themselves in the ribs of Lucas. He clung on my shoulder for balance support while coughing out blood. His lungs must have been ruptured as he gasps for air. The pain has numbed his body unresponsive.

Lucas: "Careful...rookie..."

All of a sudden, the gnolls pounce on the five of us. Given the situation, Felix falls within the first second of the assault.

"FELIX!"

The horror of the scene proves to be identical to one I've experienced once before. Ivan and Zenni struggle desperately to keep them off Lucas and I.

Lucas laughs bitterly as he wheezes.

"I... kind of... expected this coming... It's really... no surprise... to see our end here... We agitated them... hunted their young... skinned their fur... They wouldn't... take this standing down... If we were gnolls... neither would we... This... is our retribution..."

His words enrage me.

"NO THATS FUCKING BULLSHIT! We don't deserve this! None of us do! Don't give me any of that retribution crap! "

What exactly is "this?" Our downfall? I don't understand any of this shit. I just can't believe I'm losing more comrades...

Lucas: "Sorry rookie... We'll be going ahead first... I'm sorry...to drag you into this mess..."

"No! NOOOOO!"

The hand that clutched onto his weapon loosens and his sword is dropped onto the ground. Lucas has left to Paradise, along with the rest of the fallen.

I pick up the fallen sword with renewed vigor. The glimmering blade drips down droplets of blood as if screaming for more. The blood stained hilt covers the gold embedded decorations underneath. With a swing to the side, the blood is flung to the ever thirsty ground.

A stray arrow soon penetrates through the throat of Ivan. His lifeless body falls in front of my eyes. Meanwhile Zenni is trapped between three gnolls attacking simultaneously. His head is smashed against several spiked clubs and pitted to the ground in defeat.

And I...break into a frenzy...

The gnolls shiver coldly by instinct. Something has bursted from within me. It feels as though every single living being nearby has felt that threatening pressure.

The white gnoll leader reactively charges forward. It lunges with incredible speed. Its weapon come close in reaching where I stand. However, I still possess a greater agility.

I step to the side and end its life with a single strike. The swing decapitates the leader gnoll cleanly without a hitch of trouble. The lobbed off head drops down the cliff with open eyes, while still processing it's own death.

With a deadly glare at the crowd, the rest of the gnolls quickly scatter their own way.

After the gnolls dissipate into the ruins, a wave of massive headaches crushes me in my moment of invulnerability. The heavy pressure in my head forces me to collapse among a field of the dead.

Along with the unbearable pain I was in, I barely recognize a faint whisper of...

'Lethita.'

* * *

The sound of battle springs me up to attention. I take a moment to collect my thoughts and myself. The headaches have disappeared and my fatigue strains my body further. The repercussions of overexerting my body will definitely immobilize me for a few days to come. I will have to just make do with it. The consequences can wait.

So I'm all alone again in the face of the aftermath. This is the end result of my battles... It is best to steer away from forming bonds now. I can't take anymore losses of friends.

In the distance, I notice a team of Royal Army soldiers fleeing from chasing gnolls. Their battered states reveal various injuries and wounds.

That is the direction I need to head in. I sprint through the ruins in hopes of catching up. Dragging my tired body onwards, I arrive in a secluded area leading to a dead end.

Skittering life-sized spiders come crawling out of their nearby nests. They have heard my footsteps and prepared for combat. Their height are up to my shins. Though their sizes are small compared to Wendshardt, their numbers fill up the entire area. My whirling blades draft up a bunch of them by the sheer force of my swing.

They don't seem difficult to exterminate. I stomp down on a nearby spider. The crunch crushes its yellow bodily fluids out through the cracked shells and carapace. I take care of them all in no time.

Coincidentally, the previously seen soldiers shortly appear in the same location. Upon seeing my face, the one in front scowl in bitterness. There are three of them left. The others must have fallen to the gnolls giving chase.

"Damn it! A dead end."

"Look, a mercenary. Damn... Why did you have to be here?"

"No time to chat, get ready."

The three turn around and ready for battle. A wave of gnolls arrive soon after with their crude weapons in hand.

My mouth unconsciously curves into a smile. My hands are still itching for blood. Taking the initiative, the three Royal Army soldiers crash hard into the gnolls. It would be cowardice of me to not do the same.

Taking a side step, I then dive into a group of gnolls on the right. A quick Rising Crescent pushes three gnolls off the ground. Following the curvature of my swings, I spin my body forwards with a Blade Tornado. I cut off my movement for a Fanning Slash and another Blade Tornado. The entire combination wipes out the majority of the mob.

The soldiers finish off the remaining few and look at me in awe. With a sigh of relief, they collapse against the wall for a long awaited rest.

"Thanks for that, mercenary. That would have been difficult if it wasn't for you."

One of them jumps up in sudden realization.

"Wait. We have to go back! The commander is still there!"

He looks at my puzzled face as he continues.

"We were surrounded by the gnolls and there were no end to their numbers. So a handful of us distracted their attention and fled the scene. As a result, we diverted their focus and here we are now, with only the three of us remaining. We left many behind but also dragged along majority of the gnolls."

"Mercenary, we are still in need of your assistance."

I nod back in response. My dry throat prevents me from speaking. The Royal Army soldiers get up to leave immediately, ignoring the cries of their tired bodies, and mine.

The three lead me through a trail of death and destruction. Casualties have been heavy on both sides. Given the amount of blood that's been spilt, It's now hard to distinguish between fallen friendlies and foes.

The trail ends with an eerie scene of a bloody battlefield. The amount of dead has piled on one another, leaving little to no room for even walking.

"There!"

One of the soldiers points at a small mound of bodies. There lay several dead soldiers. Among them lies Gwynn battered and bruised. We drag her out to confirm her status. Fortunately, Gwynn is simply unconscious, for reasons unknown.

As we discuss our next move from here. A pack of mercenaries arrive at our location.

"There! The Royal Army!"

One of the mercenaries points at us.

Marrec: "Lethita! There you are. Where have you been?"

Unable to look Marrec in the eye, I stare at the expressionless ground while explaining the situation.

"...I... Everyone... They... They're all dead."

Everyone stare at me motionlessly. A pressuring silence lasts about a minute until Marrec finally connects the dots.

Marrec: "I understand... I will make sure retrieve and honor the fallen. But first... We're regrouping with the rest of the mercenaries outside the ruins."

The Royal Army soldiers pick up Gwynn and carry her with us as we quickly exit the Perilous Ruins.

We meet up with Shaykard and Selbrin at the entrance. Shaykard has cleared the western ruins without much trouble. He has suffered only 17 casualties. It seems like the gnoll forces concentrated in the eastern ruins. We suffered heavy losses. 38 dead and 10 gravely injured.

Marrec: "We have met our objective. Let's return back to Colhen. All units, we leave now!"

Thus, we sail back in dreadful silence. After the attack on the Perilous Ruins, no one is willing to speak. No one. I crash on a free space and pass out from fatigue.

* * *

Captain Aodhan and the rest of the mercenaries have already gathered around the outpost.

Gwynn woke up during the trip and had said nothing thus far. Upon seeing Aodhan, she steels herself as the Rocheste commander and bows.

Gwynn: "...I'm sorry. I owe you one."

Marrec: "Sorry doesn't cut it!"

Gwynn looks away. Marrec's rage could be felt throughout the entire outpost. He is not the only one feeling this way. Many mercenaries died trying to save a handful of Royal Army soldiers.

Marrec: "Do you know how many men we lost?!"

Aodhan stops Marrec with a wave of his hand.

Aodhan: "Enough, Marrec. The Royal Army incurred severe losses as well. But first, we must deal with the gnolls. They've always been hostile. But now that we've angered them, we must expect the worst."

His gesture feels uncomfortable yet calming. It gives me mixed feelings. Marrec steps back after his outburst after a pause.

Marrec: "...Yes, sir."

Aodhan: "What is situation report, Marrec?"

Marrec: "We found the remaining Royal Army soldiers scattered in various places. We avoided combat as much as possible. However, in the end, we were outnumbered and suffered 65 casualties. ... Objective completed..."

It is true that we met the goal. However his words hold no sense of accomplishment.

Gwynn: "..."

Aodhan: "..."

Fish-eyes suddenly rushes in panting crazily. Without even taking a breath, he bites his lips to deliver his findings.

Gallagher: "Captain!

Aodhan: "Gallagher. Report!"

Gallagher: "The gnolls are mobilizing! A giant gnoll with red fur is leading them."

Tensions fills the air soon after. Slight stirrings and murmurs quickly spread among the mercenaries.

Aodhan: "Gwynn, did the gnolls that attacked the Royal Army have red fur?"

She thinks about it for a brief moment. Then she answers with a firm tone.

Gwynn: "No."

Gallagher: "Eh? C-could it be the chief of the gnolls?"

Aodhan shakes his head in response to Gallagher.

Aodhan: "Impossible. Kirstie says the gnoll chief has black fur. In any case, we can't let them reach Colhen. We'll head out to meet them."

He turns to Marrec after a momentary pause.

Aodhan: "Marrec."

Marrec: "Sir?"

Aodhan: "Make sure all the ships are loaded and ready. I trust you to take point."

Marrec: "Yes, sir!"

Aodhan: "I want all Blades to move out and head to the Perilous Ruins. Don't forget your combat items, either. Bombs and javelins are standard."

When Aodhan finishes talking, he yells a final command to the Crimson Blades.

Aodhan: "Everyone, prepare to move out!"

* * *

We set out to the Perilous Ruins once again, this time with a larger force. The remnants of the mercenaries are left behind to defend Colhen in case of any surprises.

Marrec: "So the full-scale battle we wanted to prevent is happening anyway."

Marrec sighs deeply as he looks around. I board the boat alongside Marrec. We arm ourselves with combat items, waiting anxiously to the next battlefield. Several other boats sail with maximum speed to dock at the opposite shore.

Marrec: "This won't be easy. Prepare yourself."

I uncork a bottle of stamina potion and chug it down. The green liquid tastes tangy with a tad bit of bitterness. But I immediately feel its effects as my muscles become more relaxed. Some strength is returning.

Not satisfied yet, I down another bottle of stamina potion. It feels rejuvenating.

* * *

We enter the ruins in a large group. We've experienced the dangers of splitting in unknown territory once already. It seems like we're engaging the gnolls in a single battle instead of skirmishes.

Our numbers total nearly 150. The gnolls forces are still unknown. Some scouts have left ahead to survey the areas. They report that all traces of gnolls have disappeared. They speculate that they have gathered together.

* * *

We arrive before a large clearing. This area seems to be in front of a temple of some sort. Pillars line up along the path and even larger pillars along the entrance.

The red Gnoll Chieftain sits alone facing the the door to the temple. His right arm grasps a huge metal gnoll hammer studded with sharp spikes on one of the sides.

Hearing our footsteps, the Gnoll Chieftain gets up, clutches his weapons, and lets loose a frightening howl. A gnoll then appears from behind each pillar. These gnolls are not like the others. They have shed their furs and hardened their tough pale skin. Their size is also larger than the average gnoll. They step forward in an intimidating manner. Their spiked gnoll clubs are laced with iron rings, adding on to the weight of the weapon. Given that these gnolls appear immediately to the chieftain's call. They must be its elite bodyguards.

Heh, elite bodyguards... I unconsciously let out a snicker. The mercenary beside me stares at me for a bit before letting it go.

Even though the gnolls acknowledge our presence, they make no effort to engage. Some confusion soon spreads within the ranks of mercenaries and the remaining Royal Army. Whispers can be heard here and there regarding the enemy's passiveness.

As the Captain of the Crimson Blades, Aodhan takes the lead and walks down the steps to the temple with his hand on his sword. The elite bodyguards reactively drop down in their fours in a prowling stance. Marrec and the others soon follow.

Comparing the numbers of us and the numbers of them, it'll be no surprise if we take the victory here. But that changes when the gigantic doors of the temple are suddenly pulled open and an uncountable force of gnolls rush out in a frenzy. Suddenly, their numbers are overwhelming us.

Aodhan: "All units! To battle!"

As he is the first one to charge, he does so brazenly, clutching his sword over his shoulder. It looks very identical to the legends and stories passed down since ancient times. The heroic figure leads the charge to obliterate his enemies before him.

And the two forces collide.

* * *

Blood is spilt on both sides, neither willing to back down from the confrontation. The Crimson Blades fight furiously to push back waves after waves of gnolls. The Gnoll Chieftain holds no intention of joining just yet. It stands at the very back watching the battle unfold.

There's no end to this battle anytime soon if we don't behead their leader. The captain and Marrec are busy engaged with the majority of the gnolls at the heart of the battlefield.

Meanwhile I'm stuck with the boring rearguards behind the main force, simply waiting for a column to open up for the opportunity to engage.

Sigh.

Sometimes I wonder if my luck was shat out. I should have lined up with the frontline.

...

More than anything, I want to avenge my comrades...

Lucas. Ivan. Rocko. Felix. Zenni.

I will not forget your honor and glory.

...

I don't want to lose any more.

So... I dedicate my life to the end of Fomors.

* * *

Not wanting to wait any longer, I dash down the steps to the temple and into the messy battlefield.

I sprint over the mercenaries while they're pushing the gnolls back. The aerial assault launches me into the heart of the battle. I immediately swing my swords around. The Blade Tornado clears away some space for me to use. The nearby gnolls quickly surround me once they notice an intruder among their ranks. The immediate attention draws all surrounding gnolls to close in.

I grip my blades tight to exert more threatening swings. The first one lunges forward to meet the tip of my blade through its open mouth. I slice off the upper half of the head and bring the sword down on another victim. Meanwhile my other blade sweeps the opposite side and forces the rest of the mobs back.

A gnoll archer nocks an arrow in its bow and fires the projectile. I side dash out of the trajectory as it flies past to hit a friendly. One of the veteran gnolls whacks the bow out of the said archer while snarling angrily. It must have not liked friendly fire.

I skim my surrounding enemies and lunge in a random direction. Cutting them up individually takes too much effort. With them closing in fast, that is not a good option.

"Hah!"

I take a wide horizontal swing with both swords and knock up a bunch of gnolls. The battle briefly pauses as every nearby fighter takes a moment to see gnolls fly up into the air. The scene greatly boosts the morale of the mercenaries, causing them to fight harder than ever.

Upon seeing its troops knocked up into the air, the chieftain slams its hammer down on where it sat. The slight rumble is soon followed by the roars of the gnolls.

With new reinforced morale, the two sides ram into each more aggressively than it first started out.

From the corner of my eye, I see Fiona pressed down by several gnolls. Their clubs pin her to the ground. By the looks of it, everyone else is busy in their own fight. It was hard to even notice anyone in this struggle for domination.

I peel back gnoll after gnoll just to clear a path to reach her. Piercing through the crowd, I finally arrive at her location. She appears to be moderately injured. Her veteran cloak is torn up and cut at various places. The wounds she sustained are revealing the blood stained flesh underneath. She barely has enough strength to hold her weapons.

Seeing a shadow covering over her, she slowly lifts her head up to stare up at me. Her long blonde hair is drenched in blood, sweat and dirt. She brushes away the hair as she widens her eyes upon realization that it was me.

Fiona: "...Th-thanks..."

She then quickly glances back downwards while expressing gratitude.

"Now is not the time to get flustered. C'mon, the fight isn't over yet."

I pull Fiona off the ground and she dusts away the scattered dirt. She pours a bit of a red potion onto her wounds. Fiona winces as each droplet is soaked up with a sizzle. I wonder how much pain the potion gives. I fend off intruding gnolls as she's busy healing up.

We then dive right back in the fight.

I'm not sure why, but Fiona has decided to stick around me. Now I got someone to watch my back.

I should feel grateful.

I should.

However, I don't.

What if her life is also lost while fighting? Just like my brother, my home, my comrades, my fellow mercenaries, Lucas, Ivan, Rocko, Felix, Zenni.

I don't want to think about it...

It's best if I distance myself to prevent my heart from being torn apart.

I need to break away...

This way, no one will be sad when I'm dead.

* * *

We are met with further resistance when the elites pop up amongst the gnolls. At least they should provide a better challenge than the trash mobs.

I feel really disappointed when a veteran gnoll is easily pushed back by Fiona. The surprised look on its face tells me that it never expected to be bested in a match of strength. The elite gnoll is forced back at such an impact that it collides with an entire wave of gnolls. Snarling its jaws, the elite climbs back up with increased ferocity. Fiona slams down her shield without a moment's notice. The smash completely cracks its jaws and causes immediate death. Her sword follows a powerful arc to rid the close-by enemies. Gnolls in range of the swing have their faces and throats slit. The agonizing screams pours into the loud open air.

Having observed its elite being pushed back without difficulty, the chieftain takes up arm and personally joins in. A loud thud crashes down on the battlefield as the Gnoll Chieftain enters the fight.

With one big swing, a dozen mercenaries are forced against a pillar and onto the ground, groaning in immense pain. The gnoll leader roars in the small victory.

I notify Fiona of our new target and she nods back in response. We push apart the sea of gnolls and clear a path away with brute force.

Fiona is astounding. She has the strength I will never obtain. With just one kick, she blows back several gnolls obstructing us. I take the opportunity to slice them up while they were still airborne. As I was busy eliminating the enemies that was knocked up, Fiona proceeds onward and engages the next line of gnolls. I follow in her footsteps as soon as I finish off the few gnolls. She quickly breaks the formation of the grouped up gnolls and I slip in to clean up the remnants in an instant.

Just like this, we gradually pave a way to reach the chieftain with the leapfrog tactic. One final bash blows away the surrounding gnolls guarding the chieftain and we meet it face to face.

It turns to face us calm and collected. Meanwhile, our forceful entry has left us out of breath. The Gnoll Chieftain orders the nearby gnolls to back off.

I'm glad it did that. It is pathetic of me to say so but we really could not continue without a momentary break. Gasping and panting, we struggle to cool down from our exhaustive breakthrough. The leader slams down its weapon in a challenging manner. Getting a close look at the figure, the chieftain is armored only at a couple of places. A spiked strap is attached on the right shoulder with a leather belt lining diagonally to its waist. Its burly figure reveals bright red fur covering only the limbs and a muscular abdomen that have withstood numerous wounds. Two sturdy leg armors cover its frontal thighs. And a horned helmet covers its head. The menacing appearance gives off a a terrifying sense.

Though the snarls and growls of the surrounding gnolls are intimidating, none of them were on my mind as I rush forth to land the first strike.

My blade meets its large gnoll hammer on its course and the collision knocks me aside. Fiona grabs me steady and she in turn charges forward with her shield raised. I fill in the gaps in her defenses closely behind her. The chieftain slams down the hammer in an overhead swing. I assume the impact will definitely take away her life, thus I jump forward and meet its swing halfway. My dual weapons clang harshly against the handle of the hammer as the power struggle begins. We make contact for a couple of seconds before I am taken down by sheer force. The impact propels me backwards a few feet and I quickly get up from the ground. Fiona takes the opening to drive her sword through the chieftain. But the chieftain drags the gnoll battle hammer around parries her thrust.

Having re-established my foothold, I dash straight back into the fight. A series of blows exchanges in the next few minutes. It seems that neither side is showing any hint of backing down. The constant battle has worn us both down. Wounds have appeared in various places on our bodies. They were not used to strenuous and extensive long fights. The lack of experience is killing us, somewhat literally. My body fatigue has caught up even after the two stamina potions. Fiona's condition isn't exactly great either. The spontaneous exertion of her maximum strength must be overwhelming for her. Both of us are staggering as we move in to deliver another blow to the chieftain. We must make a winning move soon otherwise we'd be dead.

A noticeable rumble reaches the ring. The mercenaries have finally pushed through the waves of gnolls and have arrived into the ring. The distraction is enough to interrupt the fight we had and turns into an all-out brawl. Given this chance to turn things around, I slip under their detection and immediately swing a Rising Crescent upwards. The chieftain never saw it coming. The slashes penetrate through the flesh with resistance but I manage deliver a mortal wound. The pained howl of the chieftain signals the sway in the flow of the battlefield.

Seeing the fall of the Gnoll Chieftain, the mercenaries break through the formation of the defending mobs. Nearby gnolls around me have taken upon themselves the task of avenging their leader and lunge themselves desperately to eliminate me. But I evade to the side and counter with a horizontal sweep. Since my blades are longer than their reach, I injure the attackers as soon as they begin their assault.

The slow and gradual push eventually forces the gnolls to retreat. Victory is finally within our grasp. However, nothing is ever that easy. Within the flood of gnolls pouring out of the temple entrance, amongst them are two larger commander type gnolls. One of them has a jagged tooth along its sharp teeth while the other has a long wolf tail. Jagged Tooth is armed with a plain wooden bow and a leather tunic dyed in orange. It has an orange cloth wrapped around its head. The other commander, Wolf Tail, wields a heavy gnoll battle mace that is shorter and armored with black leather armor.

As soon as they arrive, Wolf Tail slams a bunch of mercenaries out of the way with ease. It crouches down as Jagged Tooth draws his bow horizontally. A terrifying premonition hits me like a horse's carriage. I yell at Fiona to take care of the crouched Wolf Tail as I dash forward to meet the tip of Jagged Tooth's first shot. Fatigue is no longer my worry if the cursed gnoll is about to fire off a devastating volley of arrows.

The first arrow flies on through my shoulder, causing a long throbbing pain whenever I try to move. The fabric of my cloak and armor helplessly watch as it pierces without much resistance. The pain stuns me for a brief moment. I limp away from the direction of the following onset of arrows. Seeing my helpless state, Wolf Tail aims his charge at me instead. Jagged Tooth then draws its bow diagonally, preparing to launch another barrage of arrows. I want to move away but...my body isn't responding properly. The unsteady sway of my limbs, sluggish body, and on top of the increasing fatigue, are definitely not enough to dodge the oncoming fast projectiles. My carelessness is going to be the death of me...

I thought I was going to die... Until Fiona pops up before me and blocks the spread of arrows. Wolf Tail immediately slams into her defense as soon as the last arrow hits. The force of impact pushes her back a few steps yet Fiona is able to stand her ground against a force that is more than twice her size. Utilizing the time to re-establish my footing even with the arrow lodged in my shoulder, I jump over Fiona with great pain and drive both swords into Wolf Tail from above. Blood spurts out profusely and causes death instantly.

Enraged by my act, Jagged Tooth fires off a fury of arrows. I bite down hard on the edges of my teeth to ignore the tremendous shoulder pain and spin the dead commander around to block the set of arrows. The projectiles dig deep into the corpse while I feel the hard impact penetrating into the dead flesh. Fiona quickly sprints forth from below and with a fluid motion, she chops off the paws of Jagged Tooth. Not having enough yet, I pull my swords out dyed in red and plant my sword into its face as it howls in the absence of its paws. The blade buries deep between its shocked eyes and mouth. I grin from ear to ear as I draw out my sword horizontally. Blood spews out from the opening I made and Jagged Tooth falls down on the ground lifelessly.

I drop to my knees after my execution. I am completely drained of strengths now. The death of the gnoll commanders reinstills fear into the gnoll army. Seeing its commanders slaughtered by two humans, the Gnoll Chieftain pushes aside a wave of its followers and appears before us despite the heavy injury I left on its chest. Clutching its hammer and its breath heavily, the Gnoll Chieftain proceeds to swing the weapon sideways, creating a whirlwind smash. Everyone in range steer clear out of the way. Fiona notices my helpless state and stands her ground in front of me.

"Get away Fiona!"

Fiona: "...No."

The Gnoll Chieftain gears up to deliver its strike while Fiona prepares to take the blow head on. The red gnoll roars as it swings its enormous hammer up like a hurricane. But Fiona was swift to react, the hammer glances off her shield as she steps onto the arm of the chieftain to deliver a frightening kick to its head.

The impact forces the chieftain back a couple of steps before shaking off the shock that accompanied her incredible kick. It snarls at us before turning around in an attempt to withdraw. Fiona lets out a sigh of relief as she observes the smaller gnolls follow in its stead. For me on the other hand, growls in irritation seeing the gnoll leader escape with its life intact.

With a final breath, I grab a nearby javelin sticking out of the ground and throw it at the fleeing gnoll army. The javelin soars through the air violently. It is by mere coincidence that it lands on the back of the head of the chieftain. As helmets are designed to protect the head, the javelin smashes against the iron helmet of the chieftain and snaps it in pieces. Unfortunate as it is, the last blow to the gnoll forces sends every one of them in full retreat.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..."

Everything hurts. I can't move any part of my body. I watch as the sea of gnolls quickly flees from the bloody scene. Every surviving mercenary marvels at the sight. We have obtained victory. Captain Aodhan signals us to give up on chasing and regroup.

And so the battle draws to a conclusion. With almost 150 mercenaries that came, we leave the Perilous Ruins with 100. We suffered 50 casualties. Given that we were outnumbered close to 6 to 1, this amount is…acceptable. I'm not happy to hear that but I do appreciate the ending result.

* * *

We return to the Mercenary Outpost in a bright mood. We have achieved victory against their numbers. Though it was harsh, we managed to prevent an attack on Colhen. I finally experience what it's like to have red potions poured onto my wounds. The pain was negligible in comparison to what I was already experiencing but it still stacked up in my tolerance. I nearly blacked out from my healing wound.

Marrec: "Captain, the rookies are back!"

The Outpost is more rowdy than ever once I step in through the door. Marrec is the first to notice our presence since we got back.

Ceara: "Lethita! You're all right!?"

I nod to Ceara's question and give her a tired smile. I barely have enough stamina to remain standing.

Aodhan: "Well done, Fiona, Lethita. I just got a report that the area has quieted considerably."

Aodhan pats us on the back. His pat almost knocks me to the ground. I stumble a bit before standing straight again. The scene provides a good laugh to all that are present in the building.

Aodhan: "But we can't let down our guard. The gnolls and Fomors seem to be working together again. Though you both have been here for a short time, you've accomplished a lot. You have distinguished your value through this battle. You're no longer a rookie. You are hereby promoted to veterans. Well done."

Ellis appears out of nowhere to congratulate me. Where did he even come from? Well I guess it's hard to notice anyone when the Outpost is so crowded.

Ellis: "Wow, Lethita! You're the best! I-I mean, Gwynn is the best, but... What I'm trying to say is that you're the second best, next to Gwynn! You were amazing!"

"... Thanks Ellis..."

Despite being annoying almost all the time, I still can't help but be thankful for his words.

Ellis: "So, uh, there's something I want to ask of you... I know that you must be extremely exhausted right now, but can you help Gwynn out? It breaks my heart to see Gwynn so devastated."

His eyes show extreme sorrow and sadness. He must really care about the Rocheste Commander to be begging me like this. But… what can I do for her? Captain Aodhan stands beside Ellis and grasps him on the shoulder for moral support.

Aodhan: "... In fact, the Royal Army is the one suffering the greatest loss because of the battle. She must've lost a countless number of her comrades. So, he has a point... Go talk to her when you have time."

"... Yes sir."

Aodhan: I'll let you know if anything requires your attention. Take a short break. You've done well."

Thus Fiona and I separate and go our own ways, exchanging no words in between.

* * *

I visit Gwynn in one of the back rooms. She looks absolutely crestfallen while staring at the wooden floor. Upon hearing me come in, she drops her head further downwards. Without even my asking, she tells me what happened.

Gwynn: "... I have nothing to say about the battle. We were ambushed. A passage with no way out... The darkness... I was foolish. I didn't expect a gnoll ambush. And I am to blame for that. I don't even know how many of my soldiers were slaughtered in combat or where their bodies are... When I awoke, I was being dragged to safety."

She continues after swallowing her pride as a Rocheste Commander.

Gwynn: "I heard about what happened from my remaining men who survived… Thank you... Thank you for avenging my men. They can rest in peace now. I won't forget what you've done, Lethita. May the souls of those soldiers rest in peace. I will ask the town oracle to perform a memorial rite for them. I can't thank you enough."

"…"

Having nothing to really say, I leave the room as Gwynn mourns her losses as a commander. I can feel her grief. Though I am not a commander, I felt the same pain as Gwynn being one of the survivors of a losing battle.

* * *

I enter the Forge for Ferghus to repair and refine my brother's blade and Lucas's sword. Shayla is in the Forge wrapping newly acquired leather in a sack. She looks me over with a critical eye and a head shake of disapproval.

Shayla: "So you slew the Gnoll Chieftain. Did you even know who he was? Of course you didn't. The Blades care nothing of gnollish politics."

Shayla shakes her head once more. Quite hypocritical of her to be playing with gnoll leathers while talking about this with me.

Shayla: "Listen, that chieftan you killed... He wanted the gnolls to LEAVE the Fomorian army. His ideals started a civil war amongst the gnolls. Eventually, the gnolls split. Gnolls in the Perilous Ruins, led by the Gnoll Chieftain, lived free of the Fomors. Gnolls in the Northwestern Ruins, on the other hand, THEY are your real enemy... But of course, Aodhan commands anything that even swings a sword in his general direction slaughtered."

Wait, if the gnolls wanted to leave the Fomorian army, why would they attack Colhen? There wouldn't be any reason at all. Unless...

"So you're saying the gnolls were framed. Someone purposely left clues at the bell tower for us to fight the gnolls..."

Shayla's eyes turn cold at once.

Shayla: "Possibly. But it is of no matter to me. What I care about is filling a client's request for undyed leather. I suppose I should thank you for your hard work, for creating the opportunity to open up trade."

Shayla's words make no impact on my future actions and decisions. I don't know why she even bothered. I don't know why I even bothered listening. I leave my swords with Ferghus and head out for that long awaited rest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 - Newcomer

* * *

Few weeks have passed since then. I've been tackling the mission board all by myself. Initially, there was a bunch of recovery missions for the fallen in the Perilous Ruins which I assisted in. After dealing with the minimal resistance that still persisted around there, we were able to take back most of the Crimson Blade Mercenaries and the Royal Army. Some cannot be found as that was inevitable. It's unlikely and unrealistic to know the position of every death in such a large place

Then we held a burial ceremony for their honorable duties. As the oracle, Tieve commended their courage and bravery to fight against the Fomors and offered them to the Goddess. Everyone in town was present. Afterwards, I stayed at the graves of my friends for quite some time, reflecting a lot on what happened. Their deaths could have been avoided if I wasn't so powerless... If only I acted more...

Once the recovery missions ended, I stayed away from requests that asked for gnoll leathers or collecting things in the Perilous Ruins, so I've been going after elimination missions, such as removing Fomor threats from certain areas. Collection quests are not my cup of tea. Too much trouble for little reward. There are countless others who are interested in this type of work, not me though. I have also been avoiding joining up with any parties. After everything that has happened, I don't think I can handle another loss related to me. I can't take the sadness that overwhelms me each time a friend dies. Thus, I've been avoiding everyone that I know.

In this time, I've familiarized myself around town and Perilous Ruins. Ever since the information of the migration of gnolls in Perilous Ruins disseminated, there has been an influx of missions related to the ruins. Gnoll leathers have become a common request on the mission board. This sudden transition transformed the boring Colhen into an active and lively village. Economy in the village has been improving and more merchants are seen traveling in the area. With all the activities here in Colhen, I reckon trade will open up a variety of selections within the booming marketplace.

I've accumulated enough gold pieces to afford a new set of armor. I no longer have to stick with the veteran raiment set provided by the mercenary outpost. I talked to Kirstie already and she has started working on it. Who knows when she'll be done but she will come fetch me once it is finished.

* * *

My nightmares are as vivid as ever. The occurrences of my headaches are nothing to ignore either. However, lately I've been experiencing sudden surges in power. In one instant I'd be fending off the claws of Wendshardt, in another moment I'd puncturing through its tough exoskeleton with my bare hands. But every happening forces me out of my bed unconsciously. As a result, I'm living my days in constant fatigue and migraines.

Sigh.

When will this cycle end?

I had one exceptional nightmare that left me clueless. The surrounding darkness swirled all around as a slow progressing hurricane. I felt like I was imprisoned by boundless chains yet I wasn't at yet at the same time, I wasn't. It seemed like another part of me was restrained by these unwavering chains.

A pulsating whisper vibrated through the darkness in a stable rhythm. It kept calling...

'Lethita.'

'Lethita.'

'Lethita...'

* * *

Tieve comes in to deliver a message for me one morning. I am to be present in the outpost as soon as possible.

So I gear up and hurriedly scramble my way down to the mercenary outpost. My brother's and Lucas's sword clatters noisily on my hip.

The inn is now busier than ever. With the improving economy, mercenaries spend their time drinking away their free time whenever they're not on a mission. I hop past the horde of people and slip out the entrance. I almost collide with several returning mercenaries but my swiftness enables me to dash out of the way.

I arrive inside the building to be greeted by Marrec, Ceara, and...a hooded mercenary.

Marrec: "Ah there he is. Lethita, meet our newest member of the Crimson Blades Mercenary. Why don't you introduce yourself, rookie?"

The hooded mercenary steps forward and bows politely. Her long and silky black hair flows out smoothly as she leans forward. Noticing this, she quickly pulls back her hair and tucks it neatly inside the hood. Then she brings down the hood in an elegant manner.

In the corner of the Outpost, Gallagher nearly jumps out of his seat out of shock. Certainly, her image is quite surprising.

Gallagher: "…Oh dear goddess, she is a cutie!"

He mutters to all present around him but is ignored completely.

"Hi! My name is Evie. Pleased to meet you, Lethita! I leave myself in your care!"

My ears ring as her loud high pitched voice vibrates the entire building. I exhale silently and slowly. Ceara takes notice of my tired self and speaks up worriedly.

Ceara: "What's wrong, Lethita? You don't look too well."

"...Just a bad night of sleep... I'm fine, I think."

Marrec: "Anyways, the line of duty for rookie training has always been passed down to the former rookie. Fiona trained you when you first came. Now it's your duty to train the rookie, ex-rookie."

Ceara chuckles as Marrec struggles a bit with that last sentence.

Ceara: "That's a mouthful to say, isn't it? Well, we're counting on you, Lethita."

"...Yep. Can't wait..."

I say that with a tired voice while glancing at the new recruit. She glances back with a beautiful smile.

* * *

"So what's your style? We've got swords and shields. Well, we only have swords and shields available. I hope you're good with swords and shields."

After leaving the mercenary outpost, I lead her to the training site. Apparently it's my duty to gauge the rookie's combat abilities. Just like Fiona had done for me.

Evie: "I don't need any of that! I use a staff!"

I look at her skeptically as she flashes another big hearty smile. Her trusty wooden staff is attached to her back of her robe. It has a rather simple design; a head curled like the center of a tree trunk. That's a rather interesting staff. I thought a staff would be more uniform and not enlarged on one end.

"A staff is a blunt weapon. How can you even get anything done with that?"

Evie skips a bit before leaning forward and turning around with a mischievous smile.

Evie: "I guess you will find out."

I don't particularly care enough to dig more into it. If she prefers her own weapon, I won't bother with it.

"So what brings you to Colhen?"

I ask her non-melancholy, trying to make conversation.

She glances downwards, showing a hint of momentary sadness in her eyes. Then she brightens up and replies.

Evie: "I've always somewhat fancied adventuring! So I set out on my own to explore the world."

"Hmm... I see."

I give her a carefree reply. It seems like she isn't willing to open up. I wasn't exactly hoping for an elaborate answer anyways.

I notice that her tone and voice is peculiar. I picked up some cues of it in the outpost already. She seems overly enthusiastic. It feels unnatural and a bit forced. Why is she acting this way?

We arrive at the training site shortly. I give her the details of the training site along the way, nothing much different from what Fiona told me. The arena is as empty as ever. I wonder if anyone actually comes here for training.

I signal Evie to the middle of the arena and pull on the lever. Mechanical gears begin grinding underneath. After a loud click, the first wave appears with 5 wood golems.

I think there were only 2 that popped up for me. Since the trial is adapted to match your skills, that means Evie has significantly higher capabilities than I do. Considering that 5 appeared in the first wave, the following waves will be increasing exponentially. I wonder how she will deal with the sheer amount of them.

Evie brings out her staff in a fluid fashion and whacks 2 golems out of the ground. I did not except someone like her to wield enough force to push back enemies with ease. However, a closer inspection reveals her staff is wrapped in a bright light. That light mystifies me. What is that? Is that light giving her the ability to knock enemies into the air?

Evie cleans up the remaining three with ease. As soon as the last one falls, 17 more are immediately summoned without delay.

Wait...

17?! That's a big jump from 5!

The 17 of them slowly encircle Evie and drives her into a corner. I draw my swords in fear for her life. If it comes down to it, I may need to intervene. I prepare myself by stepping over the stands from where I'm at.

My worries are gone unneeded as a huge fire blast crackles from the center of the wood golems. The explosion incinerates most of them, burning them to ashes like firewood, literally. The remnants are slowly burnt away by the heat emission. From within, Evie walks out unharmed.

I slowly sheath my swords as I watch 25 new wood golems launch themselves at their single target. A blue pulsating light gathers at the tip of her staff. Evie slam her weapon down at the ground. Instantly, a field of icicles erodes from beneath and pierces every single enemy in sight.

What would take me at least a minute to accomplish is finished with 5 seconds by the hands of Evie. Is that the power of magic? She finished off 47 golems in less than a minute. And more importantly, it doesn't even seem like she worked up a sweat yet.

A bit of envy digs into my heart. I taste some bitterness in my mouth. I wonder how it feels to hold so much power in your hands. Think about the possibilities you can do. Though it is my first time seeing magic, I am absolutely impressed by the flashiness and effectiveness.

Evie catches her breath after expelling the two spells. Those must have taken a lot of stamina to conjure up. Considering the large explosion, it is no easy feat. She must be a prodigy...

With the next wave coming, she focuses more mana into her staff. Her staff is enveloped in a veil of while light. The next wave comes out unexpectedly. Wooden golems continuously pour out of mid-air without any sign of stopping. Evie strikes her staff onto the ground while executing a series of flickers and finger drawing. Once she is done with her conjuring, she casts forth her spell through the staff medium. Waves of lightning bolts surge forward to meet the endless sea of wood golems. Blue flashes of light illuminate the arena ring. Golems are burnt and electrocuted. However, the oncoming golems continue to walk past and over their fallen kin as if they were trampling on dead grass. Suddenly, an enormously thick bolt of lightning strikes down from the clear, cloudless skies, directly onto the unprepared wood golems. Their entire bodies turn to dust from the impact alone. Nearby enemies are scorched black as well. Two wood golems are launched to the side, heavily crashing into the stands and breaking apart the spectator seats.

A flicker of light escapes the staff in a split second. Evie seems to be casting yet another spell while the thunderbolt still crackles the enemies. As soon as the thunderbolt ended, flames begin erupting from the tip of her staff, encompassing an area of a cone in front of her, bathing the land in a sea of fire.

The entire arena ring has been annihilated, leaving nothing left but the finest of debris. The debris all radiates tremendous heat, as though testifying to the power of the battle they had just endured.

Evie: "Whew!"

With a hand that wipes the sweat off her brows, she plops on the ground with a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, I stand in my stationary spot dumbfounded. She just wiped out the sea of golems in less than 5 minutes.

In the middle of the consecrated arena, the air distorts in a mix of darkness. A strikingly familiar giant wooden golem slams down with a thunderous thud. Immediately, it leaps toward the resting Evie.

Evie: "Eh-"

The giant golem catches her off guard. Without having enough time to react properly, she quickly hops to the side but the aftershock from golem's swing knocks her off her balance. Evie face plants the ground pathetically. She gets up angrily with a bruised nose and teary eyes and launches a fireball at the giant. When the fireball comes close into contact, the areas underneath began to warp, crack, and even shatter from the intense heat as the entire ground chars black.

The poor giant golem watches as the fireball engulfs itself. It is incinerated within a second and a half. Given its large size, it was impossible for it to escape the trajectory of her fireball.

I check the sand in the hourglass. Maybe a tenth has dropped since she started, not even a quarter.

I smile bitterly at Evie, seeing her emerge victorious with a bright smile on her face. Is this what people meant by a world of difference? She stands above all others that I know of, including myself.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened?"

A group of mercenaries arrive at the arena, but seeing what remains of it is hardly distinguishable anymore. And I agree with them. Smokes and heat are giving off the charred earth. There are barely any spots where you can even stand straight. The group stares shockingly at the girl in the center of destruction. Evie waves her staff around naturally and stashes it on her back.

She appears before me with a clumsy look and her tongue stuck out. She scratches her head while surveying her work.

Evie: "I may have gone a bit overboard. Sorry!"

The mercenaries stare at the girl in disbelief as we walk out. I shrug in response and lead her back to The Mercenary Outpost as I don't know what to do either.

* * *

Marrec: "She what?!"

"She decimated the arena ring and trashed an area in the stands."

Aodhan: "Well how did she manage to do that?"

"She threw fireballs and lightning bolts around and what you see there is the result. She's a Battle Mage."

I report the events in monotone. I tried to sound enthusiastic and excited, but...

Marrec: "I know I should be more pissed that our arena needs repairs but that's incredible."

Captain Aodhan ponders a bit while giving Evie a few side glances.

Aodhan: "She will have a major impact in future battles. Having a Mage is a big asset in the Crimson Blades. We're lucky to have you here, Evie."

Evie bows down, embarrassed by all the compliments she has been receiving.

Evie: "Thank you very much, Captain!"

Aodhan: "Lethita, I'm relinquishing your duty as the rookie's guide and giving it over to Brynn at the Magic Laboratory as he has more experience in magic. Good work Lethita. You should go take a break. You look dead tired."

"Yessir..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Restraint

* * *

My head is hazy.  
My arms are hazy.  
My body is hazy.  
My everything is hazy.

I slowly open my eyes to discover never-ending darkness. The surround air pulsates like a heartbeat. It vibrates strongly. In an attempt to move, I realize that I have complete control.

My mind is still dizzy. My confusing state doesn't exactly help either. I take a walk around, not knowing where I'm even going. A snap and a crackle ring loudly through the dark. The sudden sounds bring me to attention. My body reaction kicks in immediately and my head clears almost instantly. Blood begins pumping faster as if to match the pulsating darkness. The heart races to deliver the blood throughout the body. Though I'm prepared to face my fear, I don't know what exactly is in here with me.

A snarl reaches my ears seconds later. I turn towards the direction of the sound and begin walking in that direction.

I don't know how long I've been walking. After a while I feel the darkness becoming thicker as thicker as I walk deeper and deeper into the dark hazy miasma.

My feet first come in contact with chains linked to whatever I'm standing on and I follow the trail created by loose chains littered on the floor.

Before long, I come face to face with...myself. The major difference between the two of us is that one of us is restrained by unbreakable chains.

"Ah ha ha. You've finally come."

The other me speaks up the same way the pulsating whispers have been for the past weeks.

"So it's you."

I stare at him.

"You're the one who's been calling out for me."

"Yes yes. It is indeed I."

He answers with a snicker and a sinister smile that slowly crept up his face.

"Who are you?"

"Well I don't know. Do I look familiar to you?"

He said with a sarcastic tone. I am not getting a good impression of this guy.

"I'm not here for games."

"Oh nooo... Of course not. Of course I can't play around even after all this time I've been trapped in here. Of course you're not here to hear me answer your question with another question, even though the answer is pretty obvious right in front of you. Who am I? Who am I, Lethita?!"

"Who exactly is this unique individual before you? It seems like this one know a lot about you. Unfortunately it doesn't seem like it can be said the same to you."

"Did you really forget about me? The one who dragged you out of your miserable state? The one who granted you POWER?"

I keep staring at him unresponsively, not knowing what to say.

"No. Nooo. I guess you couldn't have. You did receive a nasty gash on the side of your head. It is only natural for you to lose some memories in your life."

Things are slowly starting to connect. I'm recollecting scattered events from before Colhen. A sharp throb suddenly forms in my head, beginning at the scar. The ever-so-often aching pain has returned.

"Gah!"

I grasp my head as the lasting pain numbs my body. I lose all senses as the influx of memories engraves into my mind. That's right... I borrowed his powers and killed every Fomor in the village. Then, I killed some more in another village. And lastly, I fell down the cliff...

"Oh? Are you starting to remember now? C'mon, release me already."

Slowly, the pain diminishes as I feel my body return back to normal. I discover myself collapsed onto the floor. I get up immediately to face the familiar stranger once again. What happened afterwards flashes through my mind. A very annoyed sigh escapes my mouth.

"Berserker."

He chuckles obliviously as he shakes his hands around the bounding chains.

Berserker: "Good. Now release me."

"No I don't think so..."

I growl in annoyance. A look of rage sweeps over his face. He leans forward with a loud roar.

Berserker: "Why not?! You are testing my patience, mortal!"

"Tell me, why exactly are you all chained up in this place?"

His tone of voice takes a turn as he sees the anger in my eyes. He must have realized how much I truly remembered, and how much power I hold over him. He is bound up in MY restraints while I was unconscious because my body identified him as a danger.

Berserker: "... I don't know..."

"Feigning ignorance, are we? You're taking me too lightly, Berserker."

Berserker: "..."

"I honestly did not expect this from you. How did it feel to use me around as you wished? Was it exciting? Was it satisfying to see how your little plan worked out?"

Berserker stays in silence. A dark shadow covers its body and my image shapes into something formless. A dark entity replaces its body inside the chains. The shackles that bind it rumble threateningly as if to engulf the restraints. However, much to its disappointment and their resistance, they give no quarter.

Berserker: "Release me, now!"

Even in its "true" form, I feel no intimidation from this ghastly figure.

I see the scene at the cliff plays out in my mind. I had given Berserker the control of my body in order to activate its powers; as that's how I activate it, from what Berserker had told me.

But that's bullshit.

I believed his words. My belief restricted me from testing out manual activation as I did not realize what new possibilities I had. We fell unto a ledge that stuck on underneath the edge, barely containing even a few of the fallen victims of the dastardly and vicious cliff. While I had been unconscious, Berserker eliminated all Fomors that fell down with me in the limited space. He imbued more power in my fatigued body, causing it to kick into overdrive. Certainly, the extra strains would leave me immobile for a while but at least that would still keep me alive. And by no means was I going to complain about the results.

That would be the end of it right?

I was wrong.

My subconscious allowed me to notice what exactly Berserker had done afterwards. He executed several complex combos without limits.

And it did not seem like it would be relinquishing control back to me, seeing how I had absolutely no resistance left in my tired body and mind.

It was free to do whatever it wanted. He flaunted his new physical body around like a toy.

Unfortunately, the immense pressure from the brief skirmish and his horsing around had collapsed the very ledge we were standing on. We fell into the fast flowing rapids below and crashed against the sharp edged rocks sticking out. That explains the nasty wound on the side of my head. It was enough to knock me out unconscious while we drifted down the rapids which eventually led me to Colhen.

The devastating injury and severe blood loss weakened its control temporary and my conscious worked furiously to block out the intruder. It created a mental barrier and trapped Berserker in this "prison," leading us to where we are now.

While he is trapped like this, I believe I am still able to extract its powers manually. Just like how I've been able to do so in the Bell Tower and the training site. Thus, everything he has explained can be ignored. As long as it is soul bound to me, I can use it at will. I need to master it from now on. It would be "greatly" beneficial to fully control the activation of Berserker.

Ah who am I kidding, this power is fucking amazing. I am going to abuse this for days to come.

I laugh coldly while thinking about it.

My scattered gaze eventually falls back to staring at the shapeless form, Berserker.

"I think not, Berserker. Your deception has left behind a very bitter experience. And I rather quite enjoy my time not talking to a second voice in my head."

Berserker: "Fuck! You! Mortal!"

"Enjoy your stay. Ahahaha!"

I cackle maniacally, a sound I never even imagined myself making. I'm going to enjoy this.

Berserker was right about one thing. I definitely was not sane. Trying to kill the Fomors by myself is something no sane man would do.

Things are different now. Well, things were different before when I first experienced Berserker. But things are more different now.

I have control.

And I will drain Berserker for everything it's worth.

* * *

I awake with the biggest grin ever, to the point that it's hurting. And for the life of me, I cannot wipe it off my face.

I feel...refreshed. The headaches and the throbbing are no longer present. That may have been the sleep of my life.

I'm rejuvenated.

I'm energetic.

And I'm...bloodthirsty.

I prepare to leave for the Perilous Ruins immediately. How can I contain my excitement? How can anyone contain their excitement?

Upon arriving at the main floor of the inn, silence has covered the entire floor. Everyone seems to have taken a pause and a step backwards from an area near the entrance. Fiona can be seen in the center of attention. She appears to be pinning another mercenary down. A loud grunt escapes the mercenary. He is not in a comfortable position.

The scene before me immediately takes the bloodthirsty out of me. Even a moron would have noticed something had horribly wrong in the bar. The eerie silence from the bystanders only creates a more pressing situation. I ask around to gather up a story to make of.

Apparently the mercenary on the floor of the bar had a little too much to drink and tried a hand at Fiona, who had been sitting alone in one of the tables. He thought he'd keep her company for the day and maybe show her the warmth of a man. He slid his hand around her and tried to cup a feel which she clearly did not appreciate. So she laid it to him and the results are what you see right now.

Fiona: "Stay away from me...if you don't want to lose something..."

After warning her molester, she gets up and storms out of the bar. She meets my gaze on the way out. Anger seemingly dissipates in her eyes and is replaced with an even stronger emotion. She pauses for a slight moment before continuing out the inn.

Being left in the aftermath, it is hard to return the casual and relaxed atmosphere in the bar. As a scumbag that he is, many still worry for the mercenary. However, it is discovered from a snore that he has fallen asleep on the floor as if nothing happened.

A few chuckles about the event and the state of the drunk mercenary slowly eases the tension in the air. Eventually, the chuckles turn into a full blown laugh fest and everyone is back to their usual selves. Ernmass attempts to lighten the mood further by offering everyone breakfast, to which most accepted graciously.

Evie hops down the stairs in awe. She notices me sitting by myself on the stool and decides to join beside me.

Evie: "Hey, what's going on? Why is there a guy lying on the ground over there?"

She points at the snoring drunk in the middle of the bar. He has officially passed out and making a mess of himself in public. I bring her up to date with the recent happening while shoving the food down my hungering mouth. Ernmass passes her a plate of warm food and she wolfs it down just as fast.

Evie: "Wow... Things like this actually happen?"

"I guess so."

Evie: "So what are you up to today?"

The changing the subject feels forced. I give her a quick glance and recognize the meaning behind her question.

"Nothing much, just going to hang around Perilous Ruins."

She eyes me hopefully with puppy eyes with her hands together. Here it comes...

Evie: "Can I come along?"

"No."

Evie: "Wh-"

My response takes her back. She never expected such quick answer, certainly not one of refusal. She recovers from shock after a huff and a puff.

Evie: "Why not?"

"Because rookies aren't allowed."

She drops her head in disappointment and squeaks out a reaction.

Evie: "Oh..."

What I said was bullshit. There is no such rule that restricts any mercenary from entering the Perilous Ruins or anywhere else for that matter. I had to shrug her off somehow. I don't want danger to come on anyone that I know if I can help it. And to be honest, I just don't think Evie is capable of handling herself in the Perilous Ruins. It is much more dangerous than anyone may expect.

"Glad you understand. Now please excuse me, I will be heading off."

Much to my disappointment, she follows me out of the inn. I was about to say something to her before I was interrupted by a messenger from the Mercenary Outpost. I need to go see Captain Aodhan now. Thus, I make a right turn just before the docks and head to the Outpost. Evie still lingers behind suspiciously.

* * *

Captain Aodhan sets down a stack of paper as he notices me enter the Outpost. Evie also enters moments later.

Aodhan: "Good, you're here."

His voice is stern with slight irritation. He places his hand on the papers as he gets up from his desk.

Aodhan: "I've been receiving reports that you've been completely missions by yourself in the Perilous Ruins. In all my years being in the Crimson Blades Mercenaries, I have never seen anyone do anything as daring as this. I'm sure I don't need to remind you just how dangerous it is to enter the ruins alone. But I still need to make sure. Lethita, why are you going alone?"

I'm taken back by the reason for this visit. I never realized that entering the ruins alone was such a big deal. Not sure how I shall approach this question, I come to a conclusion that straight up honesty will explain everything.

"I thought there won't be as many casualties if there's only one of me. So I've been completely all my missions by myself. It has been working well so far so I don't think I'll be changing the method."

Aodhan: "Lethita, I ask of you to look for a party next time you head off. For your own safety and efficiency, your teammates will watch your back and cover anything that you may have missed."

"No sir, I can't do that."

I stand my ground before the visibly angry Captain of the Crimson Blades Mercenaries.

Aodhan: "Lethita, this is an order. You WILL find a party and you WILL not travel alone. Is that clear?!"

He slams his fist down firm with a loud thud as if to make the final decision. The Outpost hushes down and watches as the scene unfolds. Evie quickly evades being in the center of attention and joins the quiet crowd to the side.

I sigh unnoticeably as I open to speak. I didn't want to do this, but Captain Aodhan is leaving me no choice. I never want to experience such sorrow again, not if I can prevent it.

"Sorry captain, there just isn't any mercenary that can keep up with me.

I say so with a scoff.

"I've just had it with these incompetent mercenaries dragging me down. I do much better when I'm off alone. At least I'll accept my own mistakes. I'm tired of having to cover their asses for their lack of abilities. If they're so weak, why bother becoming mercenaries? Why not just go into arts and crafts?"

By no means are any of it true. I just had to tear off all relations to me. Every person in sight is stunned and takes a moment to soak it all in. I inhale slowly to steel myself for the upcoming outbreak.

Aodhan: "Wh-"

Before Captain Aodhan can even get his word out, the mercenaries in the Outpost rises in uproar. The building is about to get chaotic.

"What the fuck did you just say, you little shit?"

One of the older mercenaries walks up and grabs me by the collar. His face is bright red, driven mad by rage, and is reflected by other mercenaries who display the same expression. I just became the most hated person in the town.

"You think you're some hot shit now just because you took down the spider and the gnoll chieftain?"

The mercenary swings his fist across my face. The impact knocks me to the ground. I get up immediate and spit out a bit of blood while staring at my assailant dead square in the eye.

"Is that all? No wonder you mercenaries are a bunch of morons."

"Fuck you!"

Another mercenary jumps in and delivers a kick to my stomach that knocks me backwards. The older mercenary picks me up and was about to get another punch in but Aodhan steps in between.

Aodhan: "Stop this immediately!"

The captain peels the mercenary off of me. He staggers back into the crowd.

Aodhan: "Everyone is dismissed. Is that understood?!"

The older mercenary takes the lead and signals the way out.

"Remember this day Lethita. C'mon boys, we're leaving."

The crowd stares me down with hatred as they walk out the door. Aodhan walks up to me with a shake of disproval.

Aodhan: "Lethita, you are prohibited from entering the Perilous Ruins unless you find a party. I will make sure of that."

After Aodhan enters another room, Marrec walks up.

Marrec: "Lethita, you-"

"Tch!"

I cut him off short before leaving out the door.

* * *

Evie finds me sitting on the edge of a cliff in the plains outside of Colhen staring at the blue ocean. I look up to discover her cautiously treading towards my spot. She lays her staff on the side and sits down besides me without a word. I raise a brow at her sudden appearance. She catches my quizzical expression and opens to speak.

Evie: "Why...?"

I take in her one word question surprisingly well and immediately thought up an answer.

"Well Evie. You wanted to experience adventures and explore the world. The conflicts occur outside of battle too. This is it. This is what you are so in love with. Welcome to the real world."

I drop my head down after.

"If you didn't get the message, Evie, I'm bad news. Don't hang around me."

I say so in a defeated tone. She gulps with an understanding nod.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 - Leaving Colhen

* * *

Word spreads quickly of the rustle in the Outpost. It's no surprise that I became the most hated person in Colhen as I have been receiving looks of disdain from every pass-by mercenary.

Upon hearing the rumors they spread about me, I can only sigh heavily. They are certainly not pleasant.

But ever since the incident, the Crimson Blades stepped up their game. The refreshments of the mission board are constantly updated. Missions are taken down at shocking speeds faster than you can read it. A new level of respect is seen among the town folks. The wave of achievements boosted the mercenary reputation up by a whole new tier.

My name quickly spread across the town too. I was left with no choice but to avoid contact with the general population.

It eventually turns out that they are starving me from job requests so I won't be receiving payment. I can't keep living in the shadows forever without a stable income. My remaining funds won't last very long, especially after placing my order for armor to Kirstie.

However, I am put on watch. I can't simply grab a mission to complete it. The competition has exceeded my expectations for a small town. It seems as though they've been waiting by the board for long periods of time just for a mission. Thus, they naturally did not hesitate to accept any missions posted.

The Outpost is another force that prevented me from doing anything. They would stop me immediately and restrict me from soloing.

Thus I've been confined inside Colhen.

But that didn't stop me from exploring my abilities. However, without a life or death situation, it was difficult to evaluate my true potential.

Yet I was able to bring out a small portion of Berserker spontaneously, leaving me extremely tired afterwards. I have not quite mastered Berserker after all. All I can do with it is to swiftly dash forward within split seconds to catch enemies off guard. I stumbled upon this when I imagine the essence of Berserker surging through my limbs. After hundreds of trials, I eventually created a deadly side slash. The launch speed is easily comparable to a mighty gale; I call it, Gliding Fury. But this is only useful in desperate situations as the side effects leave me dead tired afterwards. If I don't kill my enemies with this, I'm screwed for the rest of the fight.

* * *

At the moment there are two factors restraining me. First is the lack of missions. The main issue is income as my current amount of gold won't last forever. The second is the Outpost. I'm placed on a close watch and they won't let me anywhere near the Ruins by myself. At the very most I can compromise my decision to form a party. That's a little late now. Who would want to?

This small town really is of no benefit for me. The greatest problem I face right now is the lack of money. With only 10 gold pieces left from an amount of 125, I can last a week with this...probably. If the Kirstie's armor didn't cost 110 gold, maybe I would actually be able to leave Colhen immediately.

On another matter, I have no idea of the nearby geography, nor do I know any other towns around here. I can probably find more information about that but the money problem doesn't exactly solve itself.

If the mission board is useless, then I must find another source. Luckily, I already completed a mission from a private contractor, Shayla. And she seems to be willing to offer me more work.

My next destination would be the lair of that woman. I grimace bitterly as I walk towards the Forge. The furnace blasts its heat out the center as if making our lives miserable is its duty. How does Ferghus work endlessly in this hellhole? My respect for the blacksmith has risen to another level. I yell out to Ferghus once I enter the humid Forge. Ferghus grunts out an incomprehensible reply while clanging away on his daily orders, which was pinned on the wall beside the front desk. By no means were they a simple list: 25 pairs of short swords, 100 small bombs, a bunch of other gadgets and secondary weapons. How is he able to finish them all? I'm deeply amazed that he does this on a daily basis.

I shake away in disbelief and then I set my eyes onto my employer. Shayla was sitting at her desk looking over her recent hulls.

Shayla: "Well well, if it isn't Lethita. How does it feel to be the most hated man in Colhen?"

I scowl at the sight of her polishing a red gem and once more at her remark.

"I don't give a shit about my status in the village."

Impressed by my words, Shayla does a double take and looks at me again.

Shayla: "You got spunk, Lethita. I like that in a man."

Her lips curl into a smirk and the way her eye glisten almost seem predatory. I look at her skeptically and reply.

"Good to know. Aren't you a little old to be picking up boys?"

She drops her smile and appears shocked by my words.

"Wh-you-I-"

Shayla swallows what she wanted to say and starts over after a calm exhale.

Shayla: "Your reputation precedes you. I can see where everyone is coming from. You know I'm only in my 20s?"

"Being 29 is certainly 'in the 20s,' but there is a difference."

She slams her hands onto the table in a fit of rage. The gems on the table clutter noisily before settling down after a brief rumble.

Shayla: "I'm not that old!"

"Is that so?"

She sighs deeply before staring at me in annoyance.

Shayla: "If you were just a bit older, I'd pounce on you right now and make you eat your words."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're hitting on me. But I do know better. And I am not letting you take advantage of me."

Shayla smirks lustfully while licking her lips.

Shayla: "Not even a little bit?"

I shrug away and gaze out the window at the mercenaries crowding around the mission board off in the distance. Her little scheme crumbled before it even took flight.

"I am not giving you any discount for my services. So stop trying to rip me off."

Shayla blinks twice when she realized that she has been outwitted and outmatched. Dejected, she slouches down on her seat behind the table.

Shayla: "Aw... You figured it out..."

Another idea hits me just when I wanted to ask about the next mission she may have.

"Is this how you make contracts? Seduce them into giving you good deals?"

Shayla cackles wickedly at my inquiry.

Shayla: "Yeah! All of them are fools! A little word play and a few lingering touches can woo any man."

I disapprovingly shake my head.

"You're an evil bitch, you know that?"

Shayla chuckles at my insult.

Shayla: "An evil SEXY bitch."

"Alright whatever, let's cut to the chase. What have you got for me?"

Shayla: "Aha, you're not denying it. Okay, give me a sec here. Let's see..."

She flips through a stack of paper and eventually pulls a scroll out. She then skims the content carefully. I question her amiable behavior while she's reviewing the scroll.

"Why have you suddenly become friendly with me? This isn't like you."

She pauses for a moment before setting her eyes downs at me. With a sigh, she answers me honestly.

Shayla: "You were not what I expected either. I never imagined the boy I met a few weeks ago could become so badass."

I raise a brow upon hearing that. I can't remember anything for her to change opinion about me.

"What do you mean?"

Shayla: "I mean… "

Shayla turns to face me.

Shayla: "You're not like the rest of them. You're not an ordinary mercenary. I've had my share of dealing with them for years now. But no. You're different. You're different from the rest of them.

First of all, you are still here. That's a big plus. Most have either been killed in action within weeks or taken an early leave.

Second, it doesn't seem like you're in this to make money. You have a completely unusual goal. Yes, my contracts are difficult to complete but they pay well, yet you've only taken one mission so far and have not come back for more until today. I've given some thought and it seems that living well on wealth is not a goal for you. All the mercenaries I've met came back begging for more within a day.

And third, you turned the entire Crimson Blades Mercenary against you. I have no idea what to think of that but that's very peculiar."

I take in what was said word by word in silence. I'm shocked, and I guess only a little bit impressed. Her analysis of my situation is spot on. She's not wrong. She's most definitely right. But her wits drive me to dislike her more.

Even my look of surprise does not escape her depicting eyes. She quickly explains.

Shayla: "You probably don't know, but I spent a lot of good years hunting down treasure. I've interacted with a whole bunch of different sort of people too. But you? You don't seem like... Well, you don't seem like the kind of person that spends their life following orders. I don't see you as a Merc. It just doesn't make any sense. Am I wrong?"

Shayla smiles when I shake my head blankly.

Shayla: "Maybe I can help you out. Maybe I know a place you can go to get away... I used to run with a good crew, the Coffer Chasers. They're stationed in a town called Malina. You're just the sort of battle-worn renegade that would fit in with a bunch of low-life thrill-seekers like them."

Shayla puts a comforting hand on my arm. I shake them off immediately. She takes the hint and backs off.

Shayla: "Look, I'm not trying to tell you what to do with your life. I just want you to know the world's got a lot more to offer than dead bodies and broken hearts."

A dark shadow flickers past Shayla's eyes. I say nothing of it. Her past has nothing to do with me. If anything, we're just going to get more attached.

Shayla: "There's a ferry running to Malina at the docks. If you're thinking of boarding it, I'll send you along with a letter and a little job for the guild. Well? What do you say."

"I'll think about it... For now, I might stick around here for a bit."

It's true that I wanted a way to get away from this backwater town. I've created a nasty bunch of aggressors against me as a result of me trying to cut off ties in the mercenaries.

Shayla: "Ok, I've rambled on for too long. Here."

She points at a crumpled up scroll under her other hand.

"One for Perilous Ruins. This-"

Perilous Ruins? No no no.

"I would really like one that's not in Perilous Ruins. I'm...limited to options."

She pauses to look at me.

Shayla: "Uh, why not?"

"You heard about what happened. I'm put on watch. Can't leave by myself. Captain's orders."

She nods understandingly and doesn't dig deeper. She then flips through another scroll.

Shayla: "Gimme a sec... Ah here it is. Hoarfrost Hollow."

She tosses the scroll over facing me. I take a peek at the contents and realize I have no idea where it is or what it is I'm looking at. I give her a blank stare as I glance upwards from the scroll.

Shayla takes in my expression perceptively.

Shayla: "Have you ever been there?"

"Nope. I'm still a rookie."

I answer her immediately as I was expecting that question to be asked.

With a sigh, Shayla quickly takes out a map and points at a location northeast of Colhen. Then she traces downwards along the river until Colhen is in view.

Shayla: "Here it is. It isn't too far away from the Perilous Ruins. I need you to get ahold of some frost stones inside the cave. They worth quite a bit. The buyer this time is even willing to pay thousands just for one. I know you won't disappoint this one as well."

I scan the map a bit longer. I can travel along the river from the other side. The distance is the question here.

"How long does it take by foot?"

She takes a long look at my face. Then she realizes I wasn't joking with a serious expression.

Shayla: "You're crazy. You're not actually thinking of going there by foot, are you?"

I hang my head down as I skim through the map Shayla laid out. If I were to travel alone on foot, I would have to follow along the river until...the next town here...

"Only choice I've got. Captain's orders."

I repeat that line again the second time depressingly.

"I can't leave unless accompanied by party members."

Shayla nods understandingly.

Shayla: "Okay well, I have no idea how long your route will be as no one is limited enough to walk there. I recommend preparing lots of food and water. If possible, find a caravan that goes your way. Maybe you can even hitch a ride or something. Just be careful okay? Fomors aren't the only thing to watch out for. Humans aren't that friendly either."

I nod to her warnings. I'm assuming bandits lurk around the woods or mountain passages. I should be very wary of my surroundings once I'm out there. So...

"I'm taking the map too."

Shayla sighs.

Shayla: "You know I don't simply hand things out for free? But consider this a gift as the start of our wonderful relationship."

"You mean partnership."

I correct her on a whim. Her teasing has no effect on me.

Shayla: "Yes of course."

Her smile shows me a mouthful of glimmering white teeth.

I leave immediately.

* * *

Having a need to explore a new region, Hoarfrost Hollow, I can't help but feel excited in a long while. This time I won't be held back by the Outpost. And I finally get to test out the extent of my new attack.

First I need to prepare enough food and water to last me a few days. I also need to check up on the armor in progress. I suspect it should be done or nearly done in a week. I want to be the most prepared when I embark on the journey.

I enter the building with a sign on it that read "General Store." The bell rings as I open the door to enter. A wave of homely smell teases me as I view the interiors. The shelves are stocked with miscellaneous inventory such as toys, craft materials, wood, jewelry, etc. Another shelf in the back holds the drinks and food. The aroma in the air is delectable.

"Welcome-oh hello! I don't believe we've met before. Are you a new member of the Crimson Blades?"

A short black haired woman in her 30s greets me behind the counter of the shop. I nod back in response. Another sporty gal around my age pops out from the back. Her dazzling red head tied in a ponytail swings around as she jumps out from the back room.

"A new face? Hey! It's the new Blade, the one who saved Tieve at the bell tower! Thrilled to make your acquaintance. I'm Clodagh, the beautiful tailor of Colhen. If you need any tailoring, I'm the gal to look for."

The red head takes a moment to stare and suddenly hangs her mouth wide open when she truly realizes who I am.

Clodagh: "Wha-you-uh-I-you're that hated mercenary! They say that despite your achievements, your rotten attitude has earned negativity in all mercenaries of Crimson Blade Mer-"

I was about to shrug her off but the woman behind the counter forcibly closes Clodagh's mouth in a fluid motion. Her immediate response shows that this isn't the first time she had to do this. This also tells me her efficiency in dealing with her staff and customers. She must've spent quite a few years in this town.

"Oh shush Clodagh. We don't discriminate anybody in the town. Mercenaries have their own circumstances. Who are you to only listen to one sided stories?"

She scolds her immediately. Then she turns to me in an apologetic manner.

"Sorry about Clodagh. She is young and is currently still learning. However, she is our talented designer and tailor, even though she is like a playful child."

Clodagh: "Hey!"

The woman rolls her eyes and continues.

"Anyways, my name is Aislinn and I am the manager for the General Store here. Now, how may I help you?"

The two stares at me with two completely different emotions; one of shock and awe and the other with indifference. Given the opportunity, I make my order.

"I need a few bags of food and rations. Or however much 10 pieces of gold can get me."

With the last bit of my money to spend on food, I guess I am now officially broke.

I toss my all remaining gold onto the counter.

Upon seeing my money and hearing my request, Clodagh's eyes bulge outwards as if they were going to pop out at any given notice.

Clodagh: "You're leaving already?!"

"Huh?"

I send her a look of confusion.

Clodagh: "What are you going to do with all those food? You must be leaving!"

I shrug in response.

Aislinn: "Clodagh, that's enough. Don't you have other work to do? Like finishing your orders for tomorrow?"

The realization of her work slaps Clodagh across the face and she sulks back to her room at the back. Before completely disappearing behind the door, she turns around with a smile.

Clodagh: "I don't believe any of the rumors about you, Lethita!"

So she already knows my name.

Aislinn: "Phew, that girl is finally gone. She's been like this with everyone she has taken interest in. Don't worry about her. Anyways, let me see why I can gather for you. Fenella!"

Another woman in a yellow bandana also in her 40s enters the main room with a broom in her hands. Aislinn introduces me immediately.

Aislinn: "This is Lethita, 'the famed mercenary.' And Lethita, this is Fenella. She is an assistant shopkeeper here with plenty of experience. He has placed an order for food rations that can last 3 days. Can you see what we have in stock?"

Fenella: "Sure thing Aislinn. Lethita, I will be right back."

And then it was just us two in the room. Aislinn breaks the momentary silence first.

Aislinn: "I'm honestly impressed by you, Lethita. We don't usually have outstanding mercenaries emerging in Colhen. The last one that stood out was Keaghan from a few years ago. Now he's the commanding officer in the Rocheste castle."

"Well, I'm trying not to stand out. It's funny how things don't go your way."

I remark bitterly.

"I never asked for any of this."

Aislinn nods empathetically.

Aislinn: "This is one of the harsher lessons in life that many don't learn until it's too late. I hope you just won't step onto the wrong path."

"I'll try..."

Fenella enters the room again, this time with two brown sacks.

Fenella: "Well, these two bags are the only ones we can sell at the moment. They should be able to last you for at least 4 days. We don't usually receive a big order at once. Are you planning on leaving immediately? If you come back in a few days, we will have more in stock."

"No that's okay. I want to leave as soon as possible. I've got a mission to complete."

Aislinn inspects the bags before passing them over for me to make sure that the food quality is acceptable. I nod at the large supply of edibles in my hands.

Aislinn: "Since that's all we have at the moment. We can't accept the 10 gold you have given is. So we are returning 3 gold back."

I receive the change from Aislinn after slinging both bags over my shoulder with my hand.

"Thanks."

Aislinn: "Pleasure doing business with you. Be careful out there, Lethita."

Fenella: "Take care."

I nod to both of them and head out of the General Store.

* * *

After placing my food supply in my room, I head out to the Traveler's Shop to check up on my armor in the making.

I find Kirstie snoozing on her counter. Business must have not been good. Her head was about drop on the table so I slam my hand down before her head with a loud smack. She wakes up with a startle. Her dazed eyes quickly scan the room before resting them on me.

Kirstie: "Wha? Huh? Lethita?"

"How's the armor coming along?"

She takes a second to collect herself before realizing she had drool dripping down the side of her mouth. She then turns around and wipes it off before shifting back to me.

Kirstie: "Oh. I'm almost finished. Here, have a look."

She leads me to the back room of the shop and reveals her cozy little workplace. A little fire sits in the center of the room warmly. The glass window peeks out on Brynn's laboratory. Evie is in the backyard of the lab practicing spell casting. Several blue ethereal magic circles appear out of thin air in a snap and Evie summons a pillar of icicles.

Turning back my attention, I notice the unfinished armor standing up against one of the walls. The dim light lit by a fire resting in the middle provides barely visible outlines of a set of light armor.

Even though it is incomplete, the smooth glisten of the armor plates under the dull light offered by the fire displays a work of the finest efforts and sweat. I walk up close to inspect Kirstie's hard work. The feeling of the iron plates under my fingertips feel light and sturdy to the touch.

Kirstie appears on the side and pulls the rest of the set down. She motions me to try them on and I am not one to refuse.

The chest plate clips on tight and snug, offering an improved sense of defense and endurance. The leg armor fits perfectly around my already covered legs. The weight of it doesn't seem to slow me down either. The boots and gloves give off a strong grip and security. What I'm only lacking now is the helmet that goes with the set but Kirstie is still working on that.

"This is amazing... I feel I can actually move around better in these. The joints aren't scraping against the armor as I move around. The leather grips on the gloves provide a good sense of control while the backhand offers some deflection against enemy attacks. And the boots feel heavy enough to plant me firm into the ground."

With a nod of approval, I give Kirstie an impressed look.

"I like it."

Kirstie smiles back while scratching her auburn hair.

Kirstie: "I'm glad that they fit you well. Now I don't need to worry about readjusting the rest of the equipment before I'm finished."

I give her a quizzical look. She takes notice of that and quickly explains herself.

Kirstie: "Well, you're not exactly someone who is seen often. I have no idea where you are. And the other mercenaries won't talk to me about you at all. Additionally, all the rumors..."

She lists a bunch of reasons after that. The gist is that measurements were not everything there is to make suitable armor. I had to physically try them on as Kirstie progresses with the craft. That's probably why she still hasn't finished yet. The fact is that even though I have not been in sight, Kirstie could still mould it around my figure is impressive enough. And this makes me appreciate Kirstie even more.

"So... I need this armor set now. I'm leaving tomorrow on a journey and won't be back for a while"

Kirstie nods understandingly and promises to finish the helmet once I'm back. Well, that is, if I don't need another pair by then.

Kirstie: "Be careful out there."

I bid my farewell.

As I leave through the door, I bump into someone familiar, Fiona. We brush our shoulders past each other. She turns around and let out a mutter.

Fiona: "Lethita..."

I stop in my track. Fiona doesn't appear any different than before. Her dazzling blond hair is resting neatly in a ponytail and her ocean blue eyes gazes deep into mine. There is a sea of questions reflecting in her stare. Her usual aloofness is still there but she actually called out my name. Her next question catches me off guard.

Fiona: "...Are you going somewhere?"

She must have noticed the new light armor I had equipped.

"Nothing for you to worry about."

I dismiss her question easily. I need not to involve anyone in my journey. Having said that, I continue my way out of the Traveler's Shop.

Fiona: "...Wait."

But her soft voice is lost in the closing of the door.

Once out of the shop, a frustrated cry reaches my ears. Evie is jumping around up and down like a rabbit while stomping her feet as she lands, her arms flailing around crazily.

Evie: "Why! Won't! This! Work!"

Her aggressive thrashing results in a spectacle for bystanders around Brynn's lab. I guess everyone has their own problems to solve. Evie is no different, even if she's a rarity in a thousand. Her magic will take her far some day. I know it. Meanwhile, I can't do anything in hopes to catch up to her level.

Alright that's enough time wallowing in self defeat. I head to the inn to prepare for tomorrow.

I wonder what tomorrow will bring.  
Fomor extermination I hope.  
My face distorts into an unconscious smile as I walk back deep in my thoughts.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 - Intersecting Paths

* * *

The night air blows coldly past the dark forest. The nearby wolves contribute further to the eerie atmosphere. Their cries through the trees indicate their threatening presence. I, however, only feel my blood rushing within my body.

My exhale formulate a frosty mist as I catch my breath. I gaze up at the starry skies while reflecting on my days. The bright moon seemingly stares back in acknowledgement.

The journey has been great so far. The path to Hoarfrost Hollow is somewhat molded by years of passing merchants and their carriages. And the map is a major contribution to my not getting lost.

It's been two days since I departed.

I'm glad I did.

Because I would not have relived the exhilaration of ripping out the living soul of Fomors.

Ahaha...

I missed this feeling.

The feeling which reminds me, I have to finish this.

The gnoll laying beside the campfire howls in excruciating pain. Its belly was sliced open. Its intestines had been shattered on the ground. The scene of a nightmare is dyed red from its scattered flesh. My bloodstained dual blades remain cold and heartless in my steady grip.

I calmly walk towards the severely injured. And... I crush its skull with a loud stomp, putting it out of its misery just like the rest of its party lying dead. The initial resistance of skull cracks away underneath the tremendous pressure of my foot.

I wash off the remnants of battle splattered on my equipment off at a nearby river. While I'm at it, I also quickly devour a portion of my food supply.

Feeling rejuvenated, I grab a campfire base as a torch and continue my journey through the dark and towards Hoarfrost Hollow, walking along the history paved paths from previous travelers.

This has been my routine ever since the first day when I encountered a campsite filled with several gnoll scouts. Needless to say, I engaged them directly. They didn't shy away from combat either. After the battle ended, the remaining few had fled when they realized they had no hopes of killing me. They must have alerted nearby patrols as they somehow tracked me down distances away. Thus I've been in numerous firefights with the straggler gnolls that appear out of nowhere.

I'm not complaining either. I long for these times of danger. Boring Colhen would never have these risks of attacks as the town is well protected by experienced mercenaries.

The cries of wolves sound nearer. The smell of blood must have attracted the hungry wolves because I soon find myself surrounded by a whole pack of 10. Their alert golden eyes slowly gauge the level of danger in the human standing before them. As soon as they deem me of low threat, they pounce forth simultaneously.

And I engage in another life threatening battle. Of course, my swords flash white in their predatory eyes. With lightning speed, I have already cut one of them down.

I'm not going down without a fight.

As if some stupid wolves are going to do me in.

Heh.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Colhen, quite a few mercenaries have gathered within the Outpost, coincidentally including Fiona and Evie. As the only two girls in the room at the moment, they got along well and were chatting away in their own world, oblivious to the conversations around them.

"The Perilous Ruins have been considerably quiet these days."

"Well it should be. We have a constant stream of mercenaries patrolling the area and suppressing gnoll activities. Ever since we defeated the gnoll chieftain, the gnolls have been laying low."

"Not to mention the number of missions expanding into the Perilous Ruins."

The mercenaries were discussing the recent events in the Perilous Ruins until Ellis enters the Outpost with a message from Rocheste. He immediately reports to his commanding officer, Gwynn.

Ellis: "Gwynn, Riordan sent you a letter."

Raising a brow, Gwynn peeks over at the cadet in training. In order to complete his training, he has been following Gwynn ever since she was stationed at Cohen to monitor Fomor activities.

Gwynn: "Did he? Give it here."

She takes the letter from Ellis. As she reads it, a flicker of embarrassment crosses her face. Aodhan hushes the nearby mercenaries to quiet down and listens to the Rocheste commander.

Gwynn: "Hmph. According to this letter, a document stolen from Fobellow Prairie has ended up in the frozen caverns. The Royal Army has received an official order to look into this matter. I want the Crimson Blades to investigate it further."

Upon hearing her command, Marrec flashes an unpleasant look under his helmet. But no one can really see him under his helmet anyhow. Though it was no surprise to see several nearby mercenaries slowly backing away from sensing his anger.

Marrec: "Why don't you go search the area on your own? You're almost done investigating the Perilous Ruins, aren't you? Why are you still here, anyway? We're not here to do your dirty work."

Aodhan responds as soon as Marrec finishes.

Aodhan: "We will investigate the caverns."

Marrec: "Captain!"

Aodhan: As far as I know, the superior authority is vested here in this letter. Although we are mercenaries, we've been hired by the army in Rocheste. Hence, we must do as she says."

Marrec is speechless by his captain's compliance and falls silent.

Gwynn: "Thanks for your understanding. It is just as your captain says. In this letter, he's ordering me to investigate the area more thoroughly with the aid of the Crimson Blades. Since we haven't finished with the Fomorian Emblem, we will be staying here with you for a while."

Marrec: "...Pfft."

Marrec's scorn of hatred is ignored by Gwynn as she merely crosses her arms. However Ellis is slightly shaken by Marrec's visible anger.

Gwynn: "I want you to investigate Hoarfrost Hollow. I will be waiting for your report."

Having finished her duty of passing off the mission to the Crimson Blades, Gwynn and Ellis both leave the Outpost for Aodhan to sort out the rest. Aodhan picks up where Gwynn left off without a pause.

Aodhan: "Shaykard, you are the leader in this operation. Form a party and head off immediately."

Aodhan eyes a rough looking man in the midst of the mercenary crowd. Appearance wise, he doesn't stand out in particular. A head full of short black hair, strong body build, and carries a vibe that says "I won't fuck with you if you don't fuck with me." He is not armed like any other typical mercenary. His exception of custom load-out made him very noticeable. Bombs stored in a pouch on his waist belt, chain hooks dangle from the other side of the belt, throwing javelins attached on his back, two daggers strapped to his legs, and a gnarly sharp sword that holed in the center. Shaykard looked more of a hunter more than anything of a mercenary. Nevertheless, his menacing look and remarkable skills earned him his position in the Crimson Blades Mercenaries. With years of experience and his achievements in the Perilous Ruins of leading the western platoon, he has gained Aodhan's absolute trust.

Aodhan spots Fiona and Evie on the side. His eyes twitch for a split second when he discovers Lethita is nowhere in sight. He sighs silently.

Aodhan: "Also take the rookies with you. They need the experience."

Evie screams in her excited heart.

'Yes!'

Shaykard: "Yes sir!"

Outside the Outpost, Shaykard gathers both Fiona and Evie.

Shaykard: "Listen, I know the captain looked at you two when he said the rookies but he means Lethita as well. I know neither of you may be close with him. I just want you two be looking out for him. None of us veterans have come into contact with him and the closest he's got within the Crimson Blades are you two. Don't blame him for his coldness. It's understandable that he's this way."

Fiona and Evie look at each other as if to affirm Shaykard's words. Shaykard continues after seeing their brief exchange.

Shaykard: "Deaths come soon and instantly for many. I'm sure you know this. Lethita is actually a lot better now compared to when he first arrived to Colhen."

Shaykard chuckles.

Shaykard: "I found him lying on the side of the road during my patrol back then. He was badly wounded and barely alive. I can't imagine what the poor boy gone through before reaching here. His lifeless eyes screamed 'kill me and end the misery.' Such hardships befalling onto a boy barely of age pained us greatly."

Shaykard sighs as he looks over the distant mountains.

Shaykard: "Over time, he eventually regained what used to be of him. But he carries a great deal of sorrow inside him. It's easy to tell when you've been in this profession for as long as I have. His anguish will drag him down some day. Please help him when the time comes."

Seeing how neither rookie wanted to speak after a long moment of silence, Shaykard scratches his head and decides to dismiss the meeting.

Shaykard: "Okay that's all I wanted to say. We are moving out tomorrow morning. Get well rested and I shall see you back here tomorrow.

The two of them watch Shaykard as he walks off in the distance, presumably gathering necessary preparation for the mission. The two girls look solemn as they intake everything Shaykard had said.

They realize what they must do.

* * *

After 3 days, these restless nights filled with screams in the dark forest.

After 3 days of relentless battle, I've carved a bloody passage from Colhen to Hoarfrost Hollow.

I finally arrived at the Hoarfrost Hollow. I'm not usually one to complain but it is freezing cold here. I haven't even entered the caverns yet.

Shit, if I had realized that the "frost" in the name wasn't an exaggeration, I would've prepared thicker clothing.

Well, it's too late now. I quickly built a fire using nearby twigs and nestle a warm body to escape the cold.

The only option I have is to head in. The faster I finish, the faster I leave.

I take a deep long stare into the frosty caverns. The ominous entrance would probably scare any travelers into scrambling to get away.

Without further hesitation, I head in.

The icy floors hinder my movements greatly. The natural curvature of the tunnels does not help either. One slip will lose my entire balance.

Like this, step by step, I slowly progress in the Hoarfrost Hollow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 - Hoarfrost Hollow

* * *

With powerful and carefully casted magic, Evie opens the lock to Lethita's room. She takes a second to appreciate her excellent piece of work and wonders if she might have walked on a path of thievery in another lifetime.

She looks around the empty room to discover absolutely nothing and eventually plops on top of the bed. Upon seeing Fiona soon entering as well, she sighs in defeat.

Evie: "I can't find him anywhere. It's like he disappeared or something!"

Fiona: "...Nothing over here, either..."

Evie: "Argh! Where did he go? We're leaving in an hour!"

Offering no solutions, Fiona stays silent as usual.

Evie ponders for a moment and gives up with an exasperated sigh.

Evie: "We will just have to find him next time. Let's go Fiona!"

Evie leaves the room right away while Fiona is fixated on the broken blade lying by Lethita's storage chest. Evie pokes her head though the doorway when she realized Fiona was still in the room.

Evie: "Are you coming Fiona?"

Fiona breaks her gaze away from her object of interest and follows after Evie.

Fiona: "Yeah..."

* * *

I never imagined there are also Fomors in Hoarfrost Hollows. I expected the cave to be empty and hollow, as the name suggests but...

I encountered a few kobolds moments ago. Their pointed ears, triangular face, small body, short limbs, and a hunched figure made it easy to distinguish them. Their small sizes are further complemented by a rigid stone axe crudely attached onto a wooden stick by a string of rope that fit nicely in their hands.

They moved in tiny hops which were easy to predict. All I had to do is to swing in their direction and they would be crushed against my heavy blows.

Their pathetic movements made killing much easier than the gnolls in Perilous Ruins. I almost feel bad for removing these pests.

Almost.

The other part of me felt excitement. The way they fall after just one blow feels extremely satisfying.

I enter an area in the cavern with a large open ceiling. Two kobolds are seen roasting a meat stick over a campfire. Upon seeing me, they quickly rise to grab their stone axes lying on the side.

I kick one of them into the air immediately as they scramble to prepare for my rush. I force the other one against the wall and slam my foot into it. My kick smashes through its ribcage and punctures into the kobold. The icy wall gives away from the tremendous pressure with a loud rumble.

While I stand there to appreciate my latest piece of work, the entire cave begins to shake. The brief quake causes me to lose balance and fall. A terrifying roar soon follows. The kobold I kicked away suddenly looks up and drops to its fours in fear to crawl away. I follow suit to find a gigantic polar bear peeking through the open cavern ceiling. Its piercing red golden eyes zones in on us and sniffs in a condescending manner. Another rumbling occurs and the polar bear moves down from the vantage point.

That had to be the biggest monster I've seen yet.

Calmly, I pick up my fallen weaponry and walk over to the crawling kobold to stab my sword through its exposed back.

You should never expose your back to an enemy.

This is one of the basic rules in combat.

Seeing how the polar bear left the area peacefully, I don't have any fear to continue onwards. I navigate through a series of turns and twists. I discovered many contraptions the kobolds set up in preparation for an attack. They has pitfalls disguised under a pile of straws, spike falls from lever activation, and barricades with watch towers.

I'm honestly impressed with their defences. It is a shame that I broke through these easily. A mere hand bomb blasted away their mobs and traps. Thankfully I packed utilities for my travel. At the moment I have 4 bottles of potions, 5 hand bombs, provisions that last another day or so, 4 whetstones, and a flint and steel to start a fire.

Not that much I know. I will need to finish this up quickly. Hopefully I'm lucky enough to encounter the right monster.

With that said, I press onwards.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - The Past is just a Ghost

* * *

My name is Berserker.

I am one of the many irregularities to befall onto this world.

For years I've watched this land.  
For years I've traveled across the land.  
And for years I've desecrated the land.

Observing  
Hunting  
Devouring  
murdering  
feasting

I manifested myself in the life forms inhabiting the land.  
I've fought man and Fomor alike.  
I've taken forms of both human and monster.  
But eventually I found boredom.  
Ceaseless fighting began to dull.  
Thus I stayed out of the mortal realm affairs.

Until...the others started to gather.  
I believed myself to be the only one here.  
I was wrong.  
Powers have appeared in various places.  
Men could split boulders with a single strike.  
Monsters could leap with a huge burst of speed.  
There were stories of humans accomplishing great feats.  
There were stories of Fomors destroying villages with just a sweep.  
The stories were endless.  
The stories were also very true.

The Powers fought and fought.  
It turned into a slaughterfest between the strongest.  
The weak were weeded out immediately.  
And over the years, the Powers developed fear.  
Their bloodlust overwhelmed by the results of a loss.  
A loss means eternal damnation in the unknown and the unexplored.  
You can consider that Hell.

Indeed, Powers such as myself stayed out of mortal affairs.  
But I sense a stirring.  
The others are restless.  
It's unsettling.  
Something major is coming.  
I can feel it.  
The others as well.  
It does not bode well to simply wait it out.

That's why I took action and selected a human on the brink of death, surrounded by a whole pack of goblins.  
I imbued my powers within the boy and wretched him out of death's hands.  
Our compatibility exceeded my expectations.  
We slaughtered the goblins with relative ease.  
My ability does not integrate well just after the initial fusion.  
Many times have I seen the demise of my hosts after one activation.  
The boy has natural talent.

Perhaps I was impatient.  
Perhaps the years I've spent out of mortal affairs have dulled my interactions.  
I lied to the boy.  
I lied in hopes to achieve my goal, to witness what is to come firsthand.  
Nothing I've said was true.  
Unfortunately the boy picked up immediately.  
His unusual defense mechanism locked me up within his deep conscious.  
I am unable to move.  
Unable to communicate unless he comes to me.  
I'm trapped.  
Yet he can still use me at his will.  
Not perfectly, of course...but he's managing it well for a beginner.

I need to escape.  
I need to...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 - Merge

* * *

The mercenaries march through the coniferous forest as soon as they landed on the nearby shores. Shaykard laid down orders immediately upon landing; to trek carefully in the bustling forest.

Shaykard: "What the hell is this?"

The path through the forest is heavily decorated with dried blood. The remains of defeated foes lay scattered everywhere. Some mercenaries with weaker stomachs immediately discharge the meal they have eaten earlier. The sheer gruesome horror that displays itself in front of them shakes even Shaykard, a hardened veteran.

Evie shields her eyes away from the scene. Fiona stares motionlessly. The trees have been decorated with Fomor organs. Leaves splattered red. The ground littered with incomplete corpses of both Fomors and wild beasts. One gnoll had its eyes ripped out and slouched against a tree. Another with its own spiked club smashed through the inside of its brain. Some of the dead wolves are hanging limp above the branches.

The mercenaries warily walk past and over the inhumane result of battle. Their movements are slow and sluggish around the piled gore and filth. Many unanswered questions are floating above their heads but none has the guts to bring forth their doubts.

Thankfully, the dead are Fomorian, not human.

* * *

My physical limit gnaws at the extent of my expenditure. My body can't keep up with what I want to do. The constant wake from restless sleep devours my mental strength. I find myself becoming more and more agitated these days.

My nightmares haunt me relentlessly.

This time I find myself weak and clumsy in my dreams, surrounded by the same goblins that attacked my village. I could only watch as they once again slaughter my family and friends one by one. I watch as they slowly dominate the village...while I stand there dumbly, unable to move.

Even though it's just a dream...  
Even though the outcome has already been decided...  
I still wish to save them.

But I'm powerless here.

I can't control myself well.  
I can't move the way I want to.

"Lethita."

My brother appears in front of me in the same way before he died, the same spear pierced through his ribs. I can't bear to look at him in the eye. The scene pains me greatly. Why must my dreams be so cruel?

"Why didn't you save me?"

My brother asks me in a stern tone of voice. My mouth feels too dry to open.

"I-"

"Is it because you're weak?"

My words won't come out. I don't know how to answer him. I simply nod. My brother calmly walks up after seeing my response.

"But Lethita, you have POWER!"

His hands grasp my neck. The cold sensation of his pale flesh sends a bad premonition down my body.

White light covers my eyes and my consciousness slowly drifts to a different scene. I find myself alone in the clearing where I first met the giant polar bear in Hoarfrost Hollow. A thunderous roar brings me to full alert. I no longer feel physically restricted.

The white terror descends in an instant and dives towards me. I struggle against the violent rumbling of the floor. The tyrant beast crushes past my defenses and thirsts for my blood. I swiftly dodge to the side but its speed exceeds my reaction and I'm left with a huge gash on my left side from its swipe.

I reflexively ready a potion in hand of which I splashed the entire content on the open wound. As expected, it closes up immediately but the pain is still lingering behind. At least I won't have to worry about bleeding out.

I dive away from my position as soon as I finished healing up as the polar bear slams its paw on where I was briefly resting. I'm being pressured back into a corner.

This isn't how it's supposed to go. But then again I had no idea what to expect when facing an enemy that's 30 times my size.

The white tyrant stands before me in a menacing manner. It roars in the very large and open area in the Hoarfrost Hollow. Thankfully this area allows me to move around freely as compared to the tightly packed cavern tunnel. I'm not as pinned down here.

"Haa... Haa... Haa..."

"Grr... Grr..."

My scrambling has left me exhausted. My stamina can't keep up with its relentless assaults.

See my gasping for air, the bear gets on its fours in preparation for a lunge. It seems to have picked up on my vulnerability. There is about 10 meters in between the two of us. I just need to dodge to the sides with my swords acting as a shield.

I press against my swords and slice towards my left with a dash in the moment it charges forth. The heavy impact forces me to lose my balance as its entire body knocks me away. But my blades manage to dig into its flesh from the heavy momentum and we suffer injuries simultaneously. My organs take a beating once I hit the floor hard. The polar bear turns around to reveal two clean cuts on the side of its face. In addition to those new wounds, there are dozens of my blades' marking all over its body.

The bear certainly is not happy with the cuts I've left. It charges a second time within seconds of the previous rush. However, I was not ready for the second time. I manage to block its paw as I'm pushed far back but I crash into a pile of icicles as a result. The impact sends a wave of shock through my back and the ice shatters in several pieces. I taste a rush of iron in my mouth and hurriedly spit out a mouthful of blood. I groan from the dizziness and somehow shrug them off as I endure the ongoing waves of pain.

That blow has lefts me completely defenseless. I can't even stand without wobbling.

The sudden realization hits me just now.

I'm going to die here...

As if the bear heard my inner voice, the giant pins me down under its paw and crushes my throat without hesitation.

My vision fades away from my last moments of death and once again brings me back to the dark. My neck is still held by my brother's cold hands.

What was that just now? My foreseeable death sends a shiver down my back.

"What's holding you back?"

His hands tighten and begin to turn. His words tainted with hate.

"You've been blessed!"

His words ring continuously in my ears. I tear myself away from his hold and give my brother a depreciating glare.

"You're not my brother."

I unsheathe my swords and ready for battle.

"Who are you?"

Darkness scatters throughout my vision. I find Berserker bound up before me once again. My swords slowly reach over to the dark figure.

"It's you..."

It's dead silent this time to my voice tainted with spite. Contrast to its imposing form, Berserker seems to be backing down before me. I withdraw my blade after seeing his movements.

'I know your desire. I may be of assistance...'

"Stop your bullshit. Did you really think I would just listen to you a second time?"

'It's true that I doubt you would listen. But at least let me guide you in using my powers. I won't lift even a finger.'

I stand motionless against his impulsive words. As much I hate to admit it, Berserker has the expertise in itself. It would be greatly advantageous to learn to control his powers.

"Alright. But you're staying chained up here."

'Fine by me.'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Divided Progression

* * *

Under Shaykard's leadership, the Crimson Blades Mercenary quickly explored the depths of Hoarfrost Hollow. The speed of clearance is impressive even among the most experienced veterans. Within half a day, the fearsome scout party blasted through several kobold encampment. Carrying on the momentum of their achievements, they push forward in recovering the Fomorian order. However, not all members are feeling the same level of motivation.

Evie: "Why is it so cold!?"

Shaykard silently sighs at the front of the formation. This marks the 7th time Evie has asked that question.

Shaykard: "Well they didn't call it the ice caves for no reason."

And that marks the 7th time Shaykard replied with this answer. The party leader slowly moves his twitching hands towards his face and palms his poker expression.

Evie: "No they called it Hoarfrost Hollow. Nowhere near did it say that it'd be cold!"

Noticing the leader's frustration through his actions, the other mercenaries quickly interjects in their conversation.

"Well to be fair, the name does have a frost in it."

"Yeah Evie, anyone with a brain would've figured it out."

Evie: "Nobody told me!"

Shaykard: "You're not a child Evie. Stop acting so spoilt."

"You're a magician aren't you? Can't you just cast a protective barrier that stop the cold?"

"Can magicians even do something so convenient?"

Evie: "Oh yeah, I can."

"Seriously? Man... Having all that magic must be easy."

Evie: "Tee hee!"

Fiona: "..."

Shaykard: "..."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

-is what some wanted to ask but were interrupted by kobold reinforcements that entered from the cavern tunnels.

Shaykard: "Ready your blades! The next batch is here!"

With a loud battle cry, Shaykard leads the charge towards the oncoming mobs.

* * *

I discovered an isolated area in between several icicles and decided to rest there awhile back. I used this time to familiarize myself with Berserker.

'Alright Lethita, let the pulsing waves flow through you.'

My body begins to heat up from the accumulating energy.

'Good... Good... Hahaha!'

Berserker crackles maniacly in my head. It sounds like an evil lord laughing at its diabolical plot to take over the world.

"You sound really evil, you know that?"

'Now now, evil is just one perspective from one to another.'

"What do you mean?"

'You'll understand it later. It's not important right now. You need to focus on releasing the power stored up in your body.'

I sense Berserker's throbbing energy gathered up in my limbs. Unleashing it is the next problem. I have been train under its guidance ever since we came to an agreement. Though I distrust its character, I have been growing more accustomed to utilizing its powers under its as much as I hate to admit it, having Berserker around isn't that bad.

'I've watched your own training to master the Gliding Fury but it didn't seem to be going well. You have only started to infuse my powers in your attacks. It's natural for you to feel tremendous physical stress afterwards. But, with each use, your body will grow more and more familiar with the burst of energy and eventually you'll be able to pull off more advanced techniques.'

"How long will that take?"

'Oh I don't know. That depends entirely on how dedicated you are. I recommend for you to master Gliding Fury first before you think about any other fancy moves.'

Now, take your stance and try destroying that pillar of ice over there.

'On my mark, you will dash toward it and whatever you do, do not turn away. Face it head on. Otherwise you'll only injure yourself in the process.'

'Conjure up your power and hold it.'

I do as it say while feeling amused at its choice of words.

'Good. Do you feel it pulsating throughout your limbs?'

I nod in response. My arms and legs are empowered with a blue hue that flickers around like a lightning storm. A brief silence passes before Berserker speaks once again.

'Charge it up a bit more.'

The flickering blue light is slowly swirling around my body. It feels as if they can explode at any time.

'Unleash your Fury.'

I execute my Gliding Fury in a flash. The built up power soars though the distance and closes the gap between the icicles and myself within split seconds. My surge leaves behind a trail of dissipating blue flames. My movements rob me of my breath and leaves me in a state of constant gasp.

"I...did...it...?"

I turn around to appreciate the fruits of my efforts. What used to be a tower of icicles has now been reduced to a pile of shattered ice.

'Don't be too pleased of yourself. You still have a long way to go. Most of the energy were lost on the way towards your target. You should still keep grasping that until you finally come in contact with the icicles. Now try again. There are icicles everywhere.'

Taking a deep breath in, I take my stance and crouch down in preparation for another Gliding Fury. I focus on gathering Berserker's powers once again.

'Hmm, I'm surprised you can still manage to conjure up my energy. Most have already collapsed after the first attempt.'

"Hah... Hah... This is nothing..."

'Alright. Continue.'

With this, I spent the rest of the day honing with Berserker. What was supposed to be a brief rest turned out to be a full on training session.


End file.
